Make This Go On Forever
by DeDe324
Summary: "The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love..." A girl came to Boston looking to start a new chapter with her best friend with no expectations... little did she know that they would meet Irish twins that would change everything. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Boston

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Boston is all Augustana. All I can lay claim on is Kherington and Ava at this point and any plot line that was not in the movie.

**Chapter 1 (Boston):**

"_She said I think I'll go to Boston... I think I'll start a new life, I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name..."_

"I'm bored."

I looked up from my computer, pushing my reading glasses up my nose as my best friend and roommate collapsed on the couch across from me. "And you expect me to do what exactly?" I asked her, returning my focus to the screen in front of me.

"Kherington! We've been here a month already!" she whined. "We have yet to explore the city or do anything outside of this cramped apartment!"

I rolled my eyes, still focusing on the screen. "Ava, I'm sorry if my wanting to get a job to continue to afford this 'cramped apartment' is ruining your plans. I never told you that you couldn't go out without me."

I could feel her eyes glaring into my temple. "Are you kidding? Why the hell would I go out in South Boston alone? When I just moved here? And I have a best friend who _used_ to be fun to go with me?"

I sighed and finally turned in my desk chair. "You have my full attention, Ava. What do you want me to do?"

Ava grinned. "I want you to go with me to the bar down the block."

I rolled my eyes. "It's Thursday. Who the hell goes out on Thursday?"

"We're 25 years old, Kher! We're finally on our own! Why wouldn't we go out on Thursday! The whole point of us moving in together was to live a little!"

I snorted at her. "We have to be able to _afford_ to live a little before we can actually do it. We have to get jobs to make that happen. I can't believe we moved up here with only a couple months' rent and no prospects."

Ava shrugged at me. "You always tell me it will all work out. Which it will! But we can't be stuck in here all the time! Come on, please? Go out with me tonight and I promise we can refocus tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe the bar will help us out!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I fail to see how going and getting drunk on Thursday will be helpful."

"First off, who said anything about being drunk? And secondly, bars equal people. People equals networking. Networking equals job opportunities. Hello? I'm a genius!"

I stared at her for a moment before sighing and pushing myself from the desk. "Fine. You win. I'll go. But keep in mind this will be sucking up what little money we have set aside."

Ava grinned at me. "You're assuming we'll have to pay for our drinks my friend."

I snorted again and made my way to my room to change and touch up my makeup. "Someone's a little over confident."

About a half hour later, Ava and I reconvened in the living room. "So, what do you know about this bar?" I asked her, teasing my hair with my hands and checking my makeup in the mirror beside our door.

Ava shrugged and made her way out the door, touching up her lip gloss as I followed close behind. "Not much. I assume it's an Irish Pub or something."

"Assume?" I asked her, shutting the door tight and locking both locks before we made our way to the elevator.

"It's called McGinty's. That's Irish isn't it?"

I chuckled as the elevator doors slid shut behind us and she pressed the button for the first floor. "Sounds Irish to me. Have you brushed up on your Irish jigs?"

Ava shoved me lightly. "Don't be rude. Or racist," she told me as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "Irish bars mean cute boys though, right?"

We made the short walk to the pub, talking and laughing about nothing of importance. We glanced at the building and then at each other before making our way in.

The inside was like a typical bar. Nothing special. I quickly noticed that we were the only women, save a couple waitresses. About 15 men were gathered at the bar and while they're conversations didn't completely halt with our entrance, it was clear that we were noticed. I glanced at Ava and noticed her eyes sparkle at the odds of having a male companion for the evening. I rolled my eyes and slid out of my jacket, handing it to her.

She looked at me and then down at the jacket. "May I help you with something?" she asked snidely.

I pushed her lightly. "Shut up and just take my jacket or throw it in one of the empty booths. I have to pee."

She glared at me, but took the item, tossing it into an empty booth before making her way to the bar. "And get me a Guinness," I called after her, walking to the restrooms. I entered and quickly handled my business. I glanced in the smudged mirror, doing one more check of my makeup before walking out of the bathroom. As I was walking to turn the corner, I ran into a firm body, beer splashing onto my top. I shrieked as the cold liquid made contact with my skin and felt myself about to fall backwards. Luckily, I felt a hand grab my upper arm and pull me upright.


	2. Boots & Boys

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Boots & Boys is all Ke$ha. All I can lay claim on is Kherington and Ava at this point and any plot line that was not in the movie.

**Chapter 2 (Boots & Boys):**

"_I think it's time that I mention, I've got myself an obsession, For the smell, for the touch, Keep that scruff lookin' rough..."_

"Sorry 'bout tha', lass. Didn' see ye there," a voice told me apologetically.

I opened my mouth to retort but the words died in my throat as I made eye contact with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.

"Uh, it's okay," I told Blue Eyes dumbly. "I guess I should watch where I'm going as well."

He gave me a smile. "Buy ye a drink ta make up fer et?" he asked me, Irish accent apparent.

"How can I say no to that offer?" I returned.

"I'll fin' ye a' th' bar. Order a drink. Le' Doc know et's o' me," he told me, making his way to the men's room.

"Kinda need a name, don't I?" I called after him as he pushed the door open.

"Aye. Tha' woul' 'elp, wouldn' et? Th' name es Murphy," he told me with a wolfish grin before disappearing into the men's room.

I chuckled and made my way to the bar, my gaze zeroing in on Ava. She was leaning against the bartop, sipping a pint and talking to a taller guy with shoulder length brown hair. I raised an eyebrow, knowing the guy was clearly not her type. I came up beside her and waited to be noticed.

"And who's this?" the guy asked, noticing me over Ava's shoulder. "Clearly a friend of yours because gorgeous women tend to flock together."

Ava giggled and glanced at me. "This is my girl Kherington. Kher, this is Rocco."

I gave him a wave. "Don't let me interrupt. Where's my beer?"

"Whoops… I got distracted?" Ava replied.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over the bar, waiting for the bartender. After a minute or two, the elderly gentleman made his way to me. "Wh-wh-what can I g-g-g-g-g-ge… FUCK! ASS!- get ya?"

I raised an eyebrow at his questionable tourette's. "A Guinness?" I replied, quickly composing myself.

He gave me a smile and filled the pint. "T-t-t-tab?"

I contemplated giving him the man's name, but thought better of it, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my wallet.

"Et's on me, Doc. Make et two."

I turned to see Murphy standing behind me, an eyebrow raised, the corner of his mouth raised in a smirk. "An' jus' wha' do ye think yer doin' there, lass?" he asked me, setting his empty glass on the bar.

"Getting a drink?" I replied. He reached behind me and grabbed the pints, handing one to me and taking a gulp of his own.

"Though' I tol' ye tha pint wa' o' me?"

I shrugged and took a sip of the beer. "Figured I shouldn't take advantage too quickly."

"Someone needs to take advantage of this Mick here," Rocco said loudly. Ava and I chuckled as Murphy narrowed his eyes at the taller man.

"Why dontcha shut et, funny man?" Murphy replied playfully, taking a swing at Rocco. The two quickly started play fighting, shouting insults at each other. Ava sidled over to me, our eyes on the duo. "Why do you always get the hot ones?" she whined softly in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my beer. "I didn't 'get' anyone. He ran into me outside of the restroom and was making up for making me smell like a brewery."

"Yeah, yeah," she pouted. "I just get some rando Italian guy."

I gave her a side eye. "Don't be rude."

We watched as the two finally stopped their fighting and returned their attention to us. Murphy grabbed his drink off the bar as Rocco started to walk away. "'Ey Roc, where ye goin'?" Murphy called after him.

"Gotta take a leak!"

Ava snorted beside me. "Now that's classy."

Murphy grinned and gave her a wink. "Roc's tha true definition o' class, dear girl."

Quickly I realized that I had a decision to make. Ava's sights were on Murphy. While I could pull the "girl code" card and claim I saw him first, I also knew he wasn't really my type. Don't get me wrong. The man was gorgeous. About 5'11, wiry yet strong build, mid to late 20s, dark hair that looked like he was constantly running his hands through it, those blue eyes, a mole at the corner of his mouth. Watching the two interact, I realized there was no choice to be made. I may have run into Murphy, but Ava was keeping his attention. I smirked and noticed that Murphy had a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

"Hey Murphy," I interrupted.

He glanced over at me. "Lass?"

I nodded at the cigarette behind his ear. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra one of those, wouldya?"

Before he could answer, a cigarette appeared in front of my face. The hand that held it had the word "_VERITAS_" tattooed down the index finger.


	3. Nice to Meet You Anyway

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Nice to Meet You Anyway is all Gavin DeGraw. All I can lay claim on is Kherington and Ava at this point and any plot line that was not in the movie.

**Chapter 3 (Nice to Meet You Anyway):**

"_I don't mean to be so strange... but my life just took a change... 'Cause I just found someone special... And that's really something special, if you knew me, n__ice to meet you anyway..."_

"Always makin' en entrance," Murphy muttered with an eye roll.

I plucked the offered cigarette and turned, coming face to chest with my cigarette vendor. "Me brudder, Connor," Murphy offered, as I slowly dragged my gaze up to meet eyes that were as blue as, if not bluer than, Murphy's. He was looking down at me with a smirk.

"Hell-freakin'-lo," I muttered. He was about the same height as Murphy, maybe slightly taller. His hair was spiked and a lighter brown than his brother's and he was tan whereas Murphy had a paler tone to his skin. And if someone was my type, this was it.

"'is _older_ brudder," Connor continued, a gleam in his eye, his accent thicker.

I took a small step back so my neck wasn't bent as far back and twirled the cigarette through my fingers.

I heard Murphy snort behind me. "Don' even star'," he retorted.

"Ye 'ave a name, lass?" Connor asked me, pulling his own cigarette from behind his ear and slipping it between his lips.

"Kherington," I told him. "Thanks for the cig."

"Tink nothin' o' et," he replied. "Nee' a ligh'?"

"I was actually gonna go outside, get some fresh air."

"Sounds like a pla' ta me. Afta ye."

I chuckled and turned to walk out the door, smothering a giggle when I heard a playful scuffle behind me. I ducked out the door and leaned against the wall. Connor came out a moment later and lit his cigarette, plucking mine from my fingers to light it as well. He placed it back between my waiting fingers.

"A little forward aren't you?" I teased before taking a puff.

"Life es shor'," he replied, giving me a wink.

We smoked side by side in a few moments of comfortable silence. "'aven't seen ye 'ere befo'," he commented, blowing a plume of smoke into the night sky.

"That's original," I replied.

"An' a fac'," he retorted.

"Touché."

"So why 'aven't I me' ye befo' dis?"

"Just moved to Boston like a month ago."

"From?"

"Maryland."

"Wit' yer frien'?"

"Ava, yes."

"Why?"

"Nosy aren't you?"

"Can' be curious?"

"You can be curious all you want. Doesn't mean I have to share," I told him, taking one last drag of the cigarette before flicking it to the ground and stubbing it out with my toe.

"Woman o' mystery, hmm?" he asked, the twinkle back in his eye as he put his own cigarette out.

"I'll tell you what…"

"Wha's tha' den?" he asked, turning his body towards me, leaning against the side of the building, his voice lowering.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"No…" He glanced around. "Unless et's workin'." He gave me a cheesy grin.

I chuckled. "Still a little early, Irish."

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So wha' will ye tell me?"

"Little game of 20 questions. I don't like to give unless I have something to take."

He considered it. "Only i' I get me anoth' pint."

I stuck out my hand. "Deal."

He grasped my smaller hand in his large tattooed one and lifted it to his mouth, giving it a soft kiss.

"You're not as charming as you think you are," I told him, but didn't withdraw my hand.

"'ave a couple mo' pints an' le' me know," he replied, giving me a wink.

I laughed as he pulled me back into the pub. He deposited me into the booth where Ava had tossed my jacket. "Ba' en a flash," he told me with a grin and a wink. "Doc! Two pints an' four shots a Bush!" he hollered, making his way to the bar.

I laughed and spared a glance at Ava who was still talking to Murphy and Rocco. Murphy had sat on a stool and she was leaning into his lap, an arm around his neck, a pint in her other hand. She clearly had gone through a fair amount of booze during my cigarette break. I was glad to see her looking so comfortable and happy.


	4. Enchanted

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Enchanted is all Owl City. All I can lay claim on is Kherington and Ava at this point and any plot line that was not in the movie.

**Chapter 4 (Enchanted):**

"_Your eyes whispered 'have we met?', across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me... The playful conversation starts, Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy... All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you..."_

I glanced up when a tray was set in the middle of the table. "Were you a waiter in a past life?" I asked Connor as he slid into the booth across from me.

"Tha' one o' yer questions, lass?" he replied, setting a pint and two shot glasses in front of me.

I shook my head. "No way."

"Den no answer," he told me with a smirk, taking his own drinks and setting the tray to the side. He picked up a shot and raised it.

I picked up my own shot and peered at it. "What is it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Whiskey."

I wrinkled my nose.

"Yer in a pub, lass. An Irish one. An' ye don't like whiskey?"

I shrugged.

"Just drink et."

I sighed and clinked the glass against his before we threw them back. His went down smooth. Mine, on the other hand, caused me to choke, spewing liquor across the table onto the poor man's face. I covered my mouth, forcing me to swallow the rest as he slowly ran a hand over his now wet face. I shuddered and winced, partly at the burn of the alcohol, but more from the embarrassment. "Oops?"

He lifted his shirt and wiped his face. "Maybe ye coulda warned me, lass."

I felt my face turn red. "I didn't expect that to happen," I offered.

"Aye."

We slowly turned our heads towards laughter coming from the bar. Rocco's back was against the bar, Ava's weight seemed to be fully against Murphy as she dissolved into giggles, and Murphy was pretty far gone himself. "Aye, girl!" Murphy cried. "Tha' wa' mean' fer me, wasn' et?"

I shrugged and turned my attention back to Connor who was glaring at his brother. "I'm sorry, Connor," I told him sincerely.

He turned his attention back to me and flashed me a smile. "Et's fine, lass. Wha' Irishman doesn' like a bath o' liquor fro' a beautiful lass?"

I grinned and grabbed my pint, taking a swig. "So, 20 questions. Go."

"I go firs'?"

I nodded.

He brought his hand to his chin, rubbing it gently. "'ow ol' are ye?"

I playfully gasped. "You never ask a woman her age!" I reprimanded.

"Are ye goin' ta gi' me a smar' response o' e'ery one dere girl?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a drink of his own beer.

"Probably. That's two by the way."

His mouth dropped open. "Ye don' play fair, do ye?"

I smirked at him. "Careful."

"Jus' answer me question."

"I'm 25."

"Don tink I like playin' dis game wit' ye."

"Fine, you've only used one. Happy?"

He grinned.

"Such a poor sport."

"Yer go, lass."

"Are you really older than Murphy there?"

"No' sure."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Me brother es me twin. Ma won' tell us who came firs'."

"Ah, explains a lot."

"Favorite color?"

"Burgundy."

He snorted. "Wha' th' 'ell kinda color es tha'?"

I gave him the finger, taking another swig of her beer. "My favorite? That is a third question by the way since you're making fun of me. You'll probably tell me your favorite is green."

"So wha' ef et es?"

"So predictable, Irish!"

"Well, yers es original, I'll give ye tha'."

"Wha' er ye doin'?"

Connor and I looked up to see Murphy and Ava standing at the table. "Where's Roc?" Connor asked his brother.

"Go' a call. 'ad ta go. Ge' up."

Connor gave his brother the finger. "Go fuck yerself, Murph."

Murphy reached in and yanked Connor out of the booth, quickly diving in and pulling a giggling and drunken Ava in beside him as a shield before grabbing one of the remaining shots and draining it. Connor leaned over the table and hit his brother over the head. "Can' take ye anywhere, ya little bastard."

I snorted and took a drink of my beer. "You can sit beside me, Connor. I don't have cooties."

"Aye, bu' do ya bite?"

"Only if you ask really nice," I replied sweetly.

Connor chuckled and slid into the booth next to me. He grabbed his beer from in front of Murphy and drained it. "Were ya gettin' lonely up a' th' bar me dear brudder?"

Murphy put an arm around Ava who was leaning heavily against his shoulder. "Shut et. Thought we'd keep ye company."

"You alright, A?" I asked her.

"Hmm…?" she responded, her glazed eyes turning their attention to me.

"How much has she drank, Murphy?" I asked the dark-haired Irishman, picking up my beer and taking a drink.

Murphy glanced at Ava and backed to me. "'aven't really kep' tra'," he told me honestly.

I smirked. "Ava? Do you know?"

"Um… four?"

"An' yer already tha' gone, girl?" Connor asked, loosely draping an arm behind me on the booth.

"I haven't drank in a while," she whined.

I snickered. "Should we head home?" I asked her.

She shook her head and made eyes at Murphy who gave her a wink. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Connor. He met my gaze and leaned his ear toward me. "Can I trust your brother with her?"

He met my eyes again and raised an eyebrow. "Course ye ca'," he told me, slight offense in his tone.

"Oh calm down, I have to watch out for her. We're all we have here," I told him quietly, but firmly.

He regarded me for a moment, his gaze softening. "We're goo' men, Kher, no' ta worry," he murmured.

I smiled slightly at his use of my nickname. Our eyes stayed locked for a moment before I gave him a nod. "Why ye concerned?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just a feeling that if Murphy there extends the offer, you'll have a guest in your place tonight."

We looked over at the two across from us. Why they had decided to sit at the booth was beyond me considering they were locked in their own whispered conversation. Murphy seemed to be laying on the Irish charm. It was unnecessary since Ava probably would've been hanging onto his every gesture based on looks alone.

"Aye, lass, I tink ye may be righ," Connor told me after several moments.


	5. We Are Young

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. We Are Young is all FUN. All I can lay claim on is Kherington and Ava and any other characters or plot lines not in the film.

**Chapter 5 (We Are Young):**

"_But our friends are back... So let's raise a toast... 'Cause I found someone to carry me home..."_

Ava looked up from her conversation with Murphy. "I have to go to the ladies. Go with me, K?"

I rolled my eyes and lightly shoved Connor. "Move."

"Ye coul' say please," he retorted but got up just the same.

I followed Ava to the restrooms and stopped when she paused outside the door. I waited as she turned to face me. We stood quietly for a few beats.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go back to their place."

"Okay."

"You're not gonna cock block me?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was one time. And he definitely didn't look like that."

She grinned drunkenly. "I know, Murphy is pretty hot, right?"

I chuckled. "He's a decent choice."

"What about you and Connor?"

I raised an eyebrow. "We're talking. He's hot and he seems alright. But I'm not interested like that at the moment."

"Even if he asks?"

"He won't."

"You seem pretty confident about that."

I shrugged. "Call it a vibe."

"Which is what you'll be using if you don't end up with Connor tonight."

"Ew!" I squealed as I shoved her lightly. "Don't be gross."

"Seriously, though, you're good if I leave with them?"

"Whatever, A. I'm not your mother."

She grinned. "I'm gonna have a good time tonight then."

We made our way back to the brothers. They were standing by the booth talking. "Fellas," I greeted. They turned to us in unison and grinned. Murphy looped an arm around Ava's waist and pulled her towards him. "Ready ta go?" he asked.

She grinned and nodded. "Guess I'll see you in the morning, Kher," she told me.

I nodded and glanced at Connor. "This good night as well?"

"Coul' walk ye 'ome, if yer interested," he replied. "Street's aren' ta safe a' nigh'."

I shrugged. "I'll allow it." I turned my attention back to Murphy and Ava. "Good meeting you, Murphy. Hope to see you again."

He grinned. "Plan on it, lass," he replied. "Fuck ye, Conn," he told his brother before escorting Ava out of the bar.

"Go fuck yerself, Murph!" Connor called after him.

"And then there were two," I told him.

"Aye." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I replied, taking his elbow. We walked out of the pub in silence. As we made our way to the apartment, he pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket with his free hand, extracting two with his teeth. He quickly lit them and offered one to me, which I took. "Thank you, kind sir."

"Aye," he replied, giving me a smile.

"Thanks for keeping me company tonight," I told him honestly. "I haven't had a chance to meet too many people since moving up here."

"No, thank ye, lass. Yer savin' me from 'avin' to listen to me brother."

I chuckled. "That happen a lot?"

Connor shrugged and moved his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "'e's usually by 'imself," he murmured. "Don't know which es worse."

I shook my head and took a drag of my cigarette. "Don't think I wanna try to help you figure it out."

He laughed and blew smoke into the night sky. "Sti' don' know much 'bout ye," he pointed out.

I shrugged under the weight of his arm and finished up my cigarette before flicking it into the street. "I'm not nearly as interesting as you're trying to make me."

"Ye coul' le' me decide," he pointed out.

"I could," I replied, stopping our walk and turning to him. "But I'm home, so…"

He withdrew his arm and looked up at the building. "Dis es ye?"

I nodded. "Home sweet new home."

He returned his gaze to me. "Yer gon' make me go 'ome an' listen ta them?"

I chuckled and feigned a sigh. "I guess I can invite you up for a bit," I told him, acting as though he was putting me out.

He gave me a light cuff on the head. "Don' do anythin' ye migh' regre' tamorra," he told me playfully.

I giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the apartment building. We made our way up to the fourth floor and finally into the apartment. "Welcome," I told him, letting him enter before locking the door behind us.

He looked around before giving an approving nod. "Es nice," he told me.

"Thank you," I replied, shrugging out of my jacket and tossing it on the arm of the couch. "You can take your coat off, stay a bit."

He shrugged out of his peacoat and laid it over the arm of the couch, over my own jacket.

"You hungry? Thirsty?"

He shook his head. "Nah lass, 'm fi'."

I nodded. Suddenly, I felt a bit nervous. I hadn't been alone with a man in a very long time. It didn't seem that Connor had any sort of expectations of this, but I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure of my own expectations.

"Ye alrigh'?" he asked me, taking a seat on the couch.

"What?" I shook my head to clear it. "I mean, yeah, I'm fine."

"Ye gon' si' dow' er stan' o'er me all nigh'?"

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch, leaving a bit of distance between us.


	6. BoysBoysBoys

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

PS! I'm so excited to get my first review and story alert! I'm glad someone is enjoying this. :) :) :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. BoysBoysBoys is all Lady GaGa. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 6 (BoysBoysBoys):**

"_Boys, boys, boys... we like boys in cars... boys, boys, boys... buy us drinks in bars..."_

I woke up to a groan and a hand tightening around my ankle. I slowly opened my eyes and tilted my head up from the arm of the couch. Connor was at the other end, my feet in his lap. He glanced over at me.

"Didn' mean ta wake ye," he told me apologetically.

I shrugged and sat up. "It's okay," I told him, stretching. "What time is it, anyway?"

"7, I believe."

"Ughhhh," I groaned. "So early."

"'ave ta get ta work?" Connor asked, raising his arms above his head in his own stretch.

I shook my head and pulled my feet from his lap, curling them underneath me. "No… Ava and I are jobless at the moment. Having a hard time finding something."

"Ah, tha's righ'. Sure I could get ye a job at th' plan', love," he told me with a smirk.

"I don't think I'm that desperate yet, Conn," I replied, wrinkling my nose.

"Speakin' o' work, I shoul' ge' ready meself." He stood from the couch, rubbing his hands over his face.

I stood and let out a giant yawn. "Need to meet up with Murphy, I guess?"

"As lon' as yer frien' didn' wear tha poor lad ou'," Connor teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Somehow I think he could handle it."

He shrugged into his peacoat. "Givin' me brother more credit dan 'e deserves."

I shrugged and walked Connor to the door. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Aye," he replied. "Tank ye fer savin' me fro' listenin' ta those two."

I chuckled. "Thanks for keeping me company. It was nice to hang out with someone besides Ava. I mean, I love her, but variety is the spice of life."

"Aye, we'll 'ave ta do et agai'. 'ave yer number, so I'll call ye."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I teased.

"You'll ne'er know," he replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, but pulled him into a quick hug, my arms looping around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and gave me a squeeze and a kiss on the top of the head.

"Talk to you later, Conn."

"Coun' o' et, lass," he replied, pulling open the door.

We both jumped out of the way as Murphy and Ava tumbled into the apartment, connected at the mouth.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" Murphy yelped as he fell to the ground, Ava on top of him.

"Lord's fuckin' name," Connor reprimanded.

"Um, hi guys," Ava said, looking up at Connor and me, giving us a small wave.

I snickered. "Ava. Murphy."

Connor helped Ava to her feet.

"Such a gentleman," I remarked.

Murphy glared up at his brother. "Ain't goin' ta 'elp yer brother?"

"Didn' realize ye were 'elpless," Connor retorted.

Murphy dragged himself to his feet. "'ello again, lass," he told me, tipping an imaginary hat.

"Good morning."

"'Welp, Murph, we needta go," Connor told him, shoving him out the door.

"Call me, Murphy!" Ava called after them.

I closed the door and turned to see Ava collapse on the couch, a huge smile covering her face. "I expected you to be hungover," I told her, curling up in our recliner, pulling my feet underneath me.

"Nope, nope, nope," she told me in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, first off? You are _never_ up this early. Second, do I wanna know why you're so happy?"

"Who says I went to sleep?" she told me with a mischievous grin and a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, ew," I replied.

"There's no 'ew' about it," she retorted. "Best. Sex. EVER!"

"I really don't want to hear about this," I whined.

"How was Connor?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I shrugged. "Wouldn't know."

"What do you mean? You guys had sex didn't you?"

"I told you I wasn't interested like that," I reminded her.

"I thought you were playing coy!" she replied.

"Sorry to disappoint."

Ava gaped at me. "I don't even _know_ you right now."

I shrugged again and twisted in the recliner so my head was against one arm and my legs were hanging over the other side. "Don't know what to tell you."

"You at least kissed him, right?"

I shook my head. "No, Ava."

"Who _are _you! What did you guys do then?"

"We talked and then we fell asleep on the couch."

"What the hell, K!"

I chuckled. "Is it that big of a deal?"

"You always whine that you want to have sex and then when you have the chance, you don't."

"I do not. And who says he was even interested in having sex with me?" I asked.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Really? You're gonna be like that?"

"Like what!"

"Why else would he have come home with you?" she pointed out.

"Um, considering I'm sure you and Murphy turned his place into a porno flick, this was his only option."

Ava rolled her eyes again.

"Keep rolling your eyes and you'll have a seizure," I warned her. "And how did this turn into a conversation about my sex life?"

"Or lack thereof," she retorted.

"Whatever. Are you gonna get some sleep?" I asked.

"Nah, too keyed up. Why?"

"I'm hungry, let's get breakfast."

"I thought we didn't have any money," she replied sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Shut up."

Ava and I sat in the booth at the Lakeview Diner, glancing over the menu. I looked up and saw that Ava wouldn't stop fidgeting. "What is wrong with you?" I finally asked her.

"Please let me tell you about my night," she begged. "It's killing me."

I sighed. "Let's order and then you can tell me everything."

She clapped. "Yay!"

I rolled my eyes and brought my focus back to the menu. "You are so weird. Who is that excited to describe sex?"

"Who had sex?"

We both looked up and saw the shaggy haired guy from the night before. "Oh, hi," I told him with a smile. "Rocco, right?"

He nodded and grinned, running a hand through his hair. "That's me. So, who had sex?"

I nodded my head at Ava. "That would be her."

Ava looked at me horrified. "Kher!"

"What?" I asked her innocently. "You said you wanted to talk about it."

She glared at me and avoided eye contact with Rocco. I turned back to the Italian. "Way to go, you got me in trouble."

He snickered. "Sorry," he told me insincerely. "At least someone's getting some."

Ava groaned and laid her head on her arms.

"At least I didn't tell him who it was," I pointed out.

She looked up and leveled me with a glare. "I swear to God, I will kill you," she hissed.

I looked up at Rocco and winked. "She loves me," I told him.

Rocco laughed. "Obviously."

"So, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Had to drop off a package. Then I recognized the two of you from last night, thought I'd say hello."

"Well, that's friendly," I replied. "Isn't that friendly, A?"

"I hate you both."

Rocco and I chuckled. "Well, don't let us hold you up," I told him.

"Yeah, should get goin'. My boss will kill me if I'm late." He turned to walk away. "Get the Monte Christo. It'll change your life," he called over his shoulder before ducking out the door.

I turned back to Ava, who was glaring at me. I gave her a smile. "Still want to share?"

"Just for that, you are getting every. single. graphic. detail." she told me, annunciating each word.

I groaned. "Serves me right, I guess."

A waitress come to our table, pausing the conversation. "Good morning and I apologize for the wait, I'm Brynn and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?"

I looked up at the waitress and saw that while she was friendly and smiling, she was clearly exhausted. I glanced around the diner and saw that it was fairly packed. "Rough day already?" I asked her, my voice full of sympathy.

She sighed and leaned against the table. "You have no clue. It's just me today. It's nuts!"

"Understaffed?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we need help something terrible."

I raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to have an application or anything, would you?"

Her face brightened. "I'll bring one over with your order!"

I chuckled. "Okay, sounds good. I'll have an apple juice and a water…. and I heard the Monte Christo is good, so why not?"

Brynn nodded and turned to Ava. "And what can I get you?"

"Um… I'll have a water and an apple juice and a bacon, ham and cheddar cheese omelet. With a side of scrapple."

"White or wheat toast?"

"White, please."

Brynn wrote down the orders quickly. "Ok, got it. I'll be right back with your drinks and put your food in. And I'll bring over the application!" She hurried off.

Ava looked at me. "I thought you never wanted to be a waitress."

"I didn't but well, we need to find jobs," I replied with a shrug.

Brynn reappeared and set down our drinks and the application with a pen. "There you are. I'll be back to check on you in a few." She gave us a smile and hurried to check on another table. I pulled the application toward me and started filling it out.

"So, my night," Ava began.

I groaned and continued writing. "Really?"

She ignored me. "We got back to their apartment, which makes ours look like the friggin' Hilton."

I glanced up. "That bad."

She grimaced. "Girl, they don't even have beds. Just mattresses on the floor. And it's just a total bachelor pad."

"I'm surprised you didn't run away," I commented, looking back down.

"I was tempted. But then I looked at Murphy and it was fine."

I snorted and shook my head.

"So anyway, he offered me a beer or whatever and we were drinking on his mattress or whatever-"

"No couch or chairs or anything?" I interjected.

She wrinkled her nose. "The couch was like overstuffed and moth-eaten and shit. Figured the bed was safer."

"Plus you had ulterior motives," I pointed out. I glanced up and saw Ava grinning wickedly. "Gross."

"Well, eventually, the beers were done and he set them to the side and just like attacked me. But in a good way."

"Ava, I'm super glad you got laid, but honestly, I don't need details."

She raised an eyebrow. "And I need to be mortified to Rocco or whatever?"

"Oh c'mon," I replied, flipping over the application, continuing. "Does he look like the type that will remember or care about the conversation 5 minutes later?"

"Not the point! You made me sound like a slut!"

I rolled my eyes. "I did not."

"Did so. Might as well live up to it. So like I was saying he did this thing with his tongue that you wouldn't-"

"Oh God, Ava, I'm about to eat!"

"You should know what you're getting into with Connor eventually. I'm just trying to help."

I snorted. "You are just _SO_ selfless."

"I am aren't I? And his fingers, my Go-"

"And here we are!" Brynn appeared, cutting Ava off as she set down our breakfast.

"I have never been so happy to have a waitress appear in my life," I told Brynn.

She gave me a confused smile. "Thanks?"

"Anytime," I told her with a chuckle, handing her the application.

She took it and glanced over it. "Awesome. Can you start tomorrow at 5:00 am? That's when we open."

"Wow, quickest hiring I've ever had," I replied. "I'll be here."

She clapped. "Yay! The shift is 5 until noon. I'll be training you."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."


	7. Better Together

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Better Together is all Jack Johnson. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 7 (Better Together):**

"_Yeah, so much better when we're together... mmm, we're somewhere in between together..."_

I collapsed on our couch the next day around 1:00pm. Ava glanced over at me from the recliner, setting down her book. "You alright?" she asked.

"My feet. Are killing. Me."

"Rough day at the office?"

"It was okay, I just haven't been on my feet for that long in forever," I told her, laying my head back on the couch and closing my eyes.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yes… but it's the afternoon shift. Noon until 7."

Ava grinned. "Awesome. Go take a nap so you're rested for tonight."

I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at her. "Rested for tonight? What's tonight?"

"We're meeting Murphy and Connor at McGinty's," she replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"We are?"

"Yes!"

"When did that happen?" I asked, rubbing my hands over my face.

"I talked to Murphy about it last night. He tried to get us out then, but you were already asleep."

"Why didn't you go by yourself?" I asked her before I yawned.

"I can't seem desperate and easy."

"But aren't you?"

I felt a pillow bounce off my head. "Ow, really?"

"You're so rude. Anyway, I told Murphy we'd try for tonight and he said that Connor told him that if he had to deal with the two of us alone, he'd be pissed."

"But, A," I whined. "I'm tired."

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Which is why you're going to take a nap."

I groaned but pulled myself to my feet. "What time am I being forced to go?"

"Probably like 10:30. I'll be ordering dinner around 7."

I grunted and made my way to my room. I quickly slipped off my pants and shirt leaving me in my underwear and cami. I set my alarm for 7:00pm and passed out.

I groaned as my alarm began beeping hours later. "Dammit," I whined quietly. I dragged myself out of bed and stretched before padding out of my room to use the bathroom. I froze at the sound of a wolf whistle coming from the living room. I slowly turned and saw Murphy sitting on the couch, Ava snuggled up to his side and Connor sprawled on the recliner. All three were staring at me. I glanced down and realized how little I was wearing. I yelped and ran back to the bedroom as they all burst out laughing. I felt my face burn with embarrassment as I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on.

When I walked out of my room, I fixed Ava with a glare. "Really?"

She shrugged and grinned. "Call it payback."

"For what!" I exclaimed.

"The Rocco thing yesterday."

"Omigod, get OVER it!"

Connor and Murphy watched our exchange, amusement in their expressions. I turned to them both. "Hello boys. I was under the impression we were meeting you later."

Murphy looked at Ava confused. "Ye said fer us ta come 'ere fer supper, didn' ye?"

Connor snorted. "Et looks like ye were 'ad, Kher," he told me.

I narrowed my eyes at Ava. "You are mean," I told her before disappearing into the restroom. I shut the door behind me and examined my appearance. My hair was totally flat on one side and pieces were stick out on the other. The imprint of wrinkles from my pillow were on my right cheek and my eyes were bloodshot.

"Not good," I muttered, splashing water over my face and running my hands through my hair. When I finally felt I was presentable, I took care of business. I checked my appearance one more time before exiting the bathroom and slamming into Connor.

"Ow," I mumbled into his chest.

"Ye alrigh' love?" he asked as he took a step back.

"What is with you guys running into me outside of bathrooms?" I asked him, rubbing my nose. "And why are you waiting for me outside the bathroom anyway?"

"I need yer 'elp, lass," Connor replied. "Save me."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced around him to see that Murphy and Ava were making out on the couch. "Oh, gross," I whined, turning my attention back to Connor. "We just got that couch."

"'ow do ye think I feel, girl? They 'ave been a' et since we got 'ere," he told me.

I groaned. "Did she at least order food? I'm starving."

He nodded his head at the coffee table where a half eaten pizza was left.

"Good. You can go in my room. I'm right behind you." He shot me a grateful look and disappeared into my room. I walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the pizza, throwing a balled up napkin at the couple. "Get a room you two," I told them.

Murphy lifted his head and faced me, a smirk on his face. "Like ye an' me brudder ya mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just don't make a mess on the couch," I warned before walking to my room and closing my door with my foot. Connor sat at my desk, straddling my desk chair. He glanced up at me. "Tank ye, lass," he told me. "Dey were makin' me sick ou' dere."

I shrugged and sat on the bed, curling my feet under me, setting the food beside me. "You should've woken me up. How long have you guys been here?"

"Only an hour o' so," he replied.

I picked up a piece of the pizza and nibbled at it. I chewed and swallowed and opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud moan from the other room. We both grimaced. "Yeah, you totally should've woken me. No one needs to endure that alone."

Connor contemplated for a moment. "Sto' eatin'," he commanded suddenly.

I froze, the pizza halfway to my mouth. He reached forward and gently took the food from my hand and set it back in the box. I pouted at him. "But, Conn, I'm hungry."

"An' we'll fix tha' problem nex'. Put yer clothes on, we're goin' ou'," he told me.

I sighed and got up, walking to my closet and pulling on a shirt and grabbing a pair of jeans. I turned back to Connor. "Cover your eyes," I told him.

He smirked at me. "Bu' I already saw et all, lass," he reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "Just do it please."

He brought his hands to his face covering his eyes. "'appy now?"

I chuckled. "Yes, thank you." I quickly shimmied out of the sweatpants and pulled the jeans over my hips. "Okay, I'm done."

He lowered his hands and grinned at me. "Confession?"

I raised an eyebrow as he stood.

"I wa' peekin'."

I threw my sweatpants at him. "You're supposed to be a gentleman!"

"No', no', Kher, I neve' sai' I were a gentleman," he replied, easily catching the pants and tossing them on my bed.

I shoved him lightly as I approached the door. I stood in front of him and glanced over my shoulder. "We ready to brave it?" I asked him, my hand on the doorknob.

He nodded. I took a deep breath, turning the knob and slowly opening the door, peeking my head out. Connor poked his head out above mine and we looked around. The couch was now empty, but then we heard a loud bang in another room of the apartment

"The kitchen?" I hissed when I realized where it came from. "Really? I have to eat there."

Connor snickered. "I'll 'elp ye clean et later," he promised.

We made our way out of the room turning our heads so we didn't have to look into the kitchen. "Ava! Connor and I are going out! See ya later! Bye!" Connor and I ran out of the apartment to the elevator before she could respond.


	8. Candyman

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Candyman is all Christina Aguilera. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 8 (Candyman):**

"_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night... he really had me working up an appetite... he had tattoos up and down his arm... there's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm..."_

"So how did you end up in Boston?" I asked, lifting a forkful of pasta to my mouth.

Connor and I had made our way to a small Italian restaurant not too far from the apartment. We were sitting in a corner booth of the restaurant towards the back.

He ripped off a chunk of bread, shoving it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "Well," he mumbled, the bread stuffed in his cheek.

I pointed my fork at him. "Swallow that. Have some class."

He snickered, but swallowed the food, washing it down with a gulp of his beer. "Yer worse tha' me ma," he complained, but with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, twirling my fork in the pasta. "Apparently someone needs to keep you in line."

"Ta answer yer question, lass, Murph an' I came 'ere 'bout…" He paused thoughtful. "Fuck me, 'bout five years now."

I took another bite and chewed carefully. "What made you leave Ireland?" I asked after swallowing.

Connor shrugged, leaning back in his seat and grabbing his beer and picking at the label. "Somethin' new. Can' stay en one place fo'ever, ca' ye? An' dis es th' lan' o' opportunity." He smirked and gave me a wink.

"Why Boston though?"

"Ye ask a lot of questions, love," he pointed out.

"Sue me for wanting to get to know you," I replied.

"Why di' ye choose Boston?" he returned.

"This was about you," I whined, taking my last bite of food before wiping my mouth with my napkin.

"An' now et's 'bout ye."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess the same reason as you and Murphy. Just something new."

"Now, was tha' so 'ard, girl?"

The waiter stopped by the table. After conversing in Italian, Connor pressed some cash into the man's hand and he walked away.

"I could've paid for my food, y'know," I told him, taking a drink of water.

"Tha's no' 'ow et works, lass," he replied with a grin, running a hand through his hair.

I bit my lower lip, my hands fidgeting as I worked out what I wanted to ask.

"Wha's wrong?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"This wasn't…" I cleared my throat. "This wasn't a date, was it?"

Connor's eyes locked on mine for a moment. It almost felt as though he were trying to read my thoughts before answering. "Look, Connor, I like you, I think you're great and I had a wonderful time with you the other night, but I don't wanna date anyone right now. I mean, it's not you at all, I'm just not interested-"

He cut off my babbling, raising his hand and smirking at me. "Kher, et's fine. No' a date. Jus' dinner," he reassured me, patting my hand. "An' we jus' met. No nee' ta jump inta somethin' like tha'."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away, didn't I?"

He chuckled, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Maybe a bi'."

"I guess we should go back, shouldn't we?" I said, biting my lower lip. "We are supposed to go out with them tonight, right?"

Connor groaned. "Tha's righ'. A wee bit scared o' wha' we migh' see."

We slowly rose to our feet and made our way out of the restaurant.

"'ow was yer first day at the deli?" he asked as we walked towards the apartment.

I shrugged. "I mean, it's just a job. And I've never exactly wanted to be a waitress. But it looks like tips are good and I was getting desperate."

"But ye like et?"

"I haven't been there long enough to form much of an opinion. I like the girl that was training me though, she's sweet."

"Brynn, righ'?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You know her."

"I know o' 'er," he replied vaguely.

"What does that mean?"

"'ey Rocco!" he yelled suddenly, ignoring my question.

I glanced across the street and saw the Italian man grinning and waving as he made his way across, causing cabs to slam on their brakes and horns. "What's going on, guys?" he greeted, clapping Connor on the back when he reached the sidewalk.

"I just keep running into you, don't I?" I told him with a smile.

"Seems that way. You followin' me?" he teased, giving me a wink.

"I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out," I replied, with a mournful sigh.

"Where ya off ta, Roc?" Connor asked.

"Just left Donna's. She's out with Rayvie's fat ass, probably trying to score some coke."

"Donna?" I asked curiously.

"The ball and chain," he informed me with an eyeroll.

I raised an eyebrow. "Clearly she means a lot to you."

Connor snorted. "Why don' ya let tha' bird go, Roc?"

Rocco shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Not like it's stoppin' me from doing anything. And gives me something to do," he replied.

Connor and I exchanged a look before turning back to Rocco. "Wow," I commented. "That's just so romantic. I hope to find a love like that one day."

Rocco snickered and pulled out a cigarette as we started walking. "Your sarcasm is appreciated." He lit the cigarette and took a deep drag. "What about the two of you? Hot date?"

"'ad ta make an escape," Connor replied, pulling his own pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He offered the pack to me, but I shook my head. He shrugged and pulled one out of the pack with his teeth before pocketing it.

"Escape?"

I nodded. "Murphy and Ava…" I made a lewd hand gesture and wiggled my eyebrows.

"That lucky bastard," Rocco muttered shaking his head.

"Jealous, Roc?" Connor teased.

"I was tryin' to get in on that," he returned with a frown.

"Rocco, I hate to break it to you, but you didn't have much of a shot," I told him gently.

"Why not? What are you trying to say?" he asked as he and Connor leaned against the side of the building to finish their cigarettes.

"Well, first off, you have a girlfriend."

"Ava doesn't know that."

I rolled my eyes. "Connor, is he usually this dense?"

Connor held up his hands. "I'm no' gettin' involved."

I sighed and turned back to Rocco, who was impatiently waiting. "Rocco, you aren't exactly… Ava's… type?"

"She took my beer didn't she?"

Connor snorted. "Roc, man. I tink tha' writin's on tha wall."

Rocco shrugged and flicked the butt of his cigarette into the road. "Oh well, her loss." He turned his gaze to me. "What are you doing later?"

"Really, though?"

Rocco, Connor and I stopped outside of the apartment door, my keys in hand. We exchanged a look before I carefully slid my key into the two locks and gently pushed the door open.

"Where did you guys go?"

The three of us looked over and saw Ava and Murphy on the couch, fully clothed, the television on.

"Don't sit there all innocent," I told them, wagging my finger as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Rocco! Wha' are ya doin' here, ya bastard?" Murphy hollered as he stood from the couch to hug his friend hello.

I looked around to see that the kitchen was intact and there was nothing questionable. I breathed a sigh of relief before opening the refrigerator.

"I can't believe you and Connor left."

I stood up holding a bottle of water to see Ava leaning in the doorway with a pout. "You were a bit preoccupied, my friend," I pointed out, taking a swig.

"But we're supposed to hang out tonight! All of us."

I rolled my eyes, lifting myself to sit on the counter, my legs swinging. "We're here now, A. No harm, no foul."

Ava shrugged. "Fine… where'd ya go, anyway?" she asked, sitting beside me and grabbing the water.

"You could get your own, y'know?" I told her as she took a sip.

"Yours tastes better." She handed me the bottle. "So, where were you?"

"We went to this Italian place, _Geno's_, or something like that."

"I had food here," she told me exasperatedly.

"Well, I like my food without a side of porn," I told her. "And it was Connor's idea."

Ava snorted. "Whatever. Where'd Rocco come from?" she asked, taking the water from me again.

"We saw him and he decided to join us. He's mad you're sleeping with Murphy, by the way."

She choked on the water she had sipped. I hit her back to help her compose herself. "You were talking about my sex life with Rocco _again_?" she rasped, wiping at the tears.

I rolled my eyes. "No, he just asked what Connor and I were doing out. If you wanna blame someone, blame Conn."

"Right, I'm sure you were _totally_ innocent," she told me sarcastically.

"Anyway, he apparently wanted to hook up with you."

She wrinkled her nose. "Ew. He's not my type."

"Don't worry," I told her, snatching my water bottle. "Conn and I broke the news to him."

"Why are ya 'idin' en here?"

We glanced up and saw the three men standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Just girl talk," Ava told Murphy, giving him a wink.

"You got any beer?" Rocco asked, pulling open the fridge.

"Please, Rocco, help yourself," I told him sarcastically.

"I plan to," he replied, pulling a Yuengling from the fridge.

"Are ya lasses ready ta go?" Connor asked, walking to our kitchen table and turning one of the chairs to straddle it as Murphy moved to stand in front of Ava, giving her a quick peck before turning his back to her and leaning between her knees.

"Ew, you guys like… all couple-y and shit," I commented as Ava rested her chin on his shoulder.

"A' leas' we're no' naked, girl," Murphy commented, giving me a smirk and a wink.

"Thank heaven for small favors," I retorted, finishing my water and tossing the bottle in the sink. I turned to Connor. "Give us 15 minutes," I told him, pushing myself off the counter.


	9. Feel So Close

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**AN2: **PixiePhotos: ! Your review made my DAY! You are fabulous! I am THRILLED beyond belief that you are enjoying this story and the ConKher relationship! I can't wait until Monday to read the next installment of your Supernatural/BDS tale! So excited!

And also thank you to everyone that is reading this story or adding it to your alerts. It means the world!

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Feel So Close is all Calvin Harris. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 9 (Feel So Close):**

"_And there's no stopping us right now, I feel so close to you right now..."_

"So, I forgot to tell you the other night…" Ava told me the next day.

I glanced at her through my mirror to where she was sitting on the edge of my bed as I put on my makeup. "Okay, tell me now," I told her, grabbing my eyeliner.

"I got a job," she replied, picking at my bedspread.

"That's great! Where?"

"It's this little boutique on the corner of 5th and Main. It's small, but it's like higher end stuff."

I clapped and grinned at her. "Just make sure you don't spend all of your paycheck there," I warned her, applying my mascara.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. There's also something else."

"You're just full of news," I commented, turning my head to each side.

"Murphy and I are dating now," she told me, a smile spreading over her face.

"Like officially? Not just sex?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we talked about it. We agreed that it was going in that direction, so we might as well just go with it."

"That's cute."

"You don't think it's going too fast?" she asked me, meeting my gaze in the mirror.

"I mean, it's quick, yeah, but it's not like you guys are getting married or something crazy. You're just having a good time, right? And I guess having it exclusively?"

She nodded. "That's probably the best way to put it."

"Alright then," I replied, taking one last look in the mirror before taking a seat beside her. "And sex jokes aside, you two seem good together."

"Awe, you approve," she teased.

I nudged her with my shoulder. "Shut up or I'll take it back." I fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and felt Ava do the same.

"So what about you and Connor?" she asked after a few moments.

"What about me and Connor?"

"You guys seem to get along really well," she pointed out.

"Your point?"

Ava glanced over at me, giving me a look. "Why are you so anti-dating since we got here?"

"I'm not anti-dating. I'm just not interested to start anything right now."

She snorted. "You've seen Connor, right? How are you _not_ interested?"

"Would Murphy appreciate you talking about his brother like that?" I asked, giving her a side-eye.

"Shut up. I'm serious."

I sighed. "Connor and I talked about it, we're just hanging out. Nothing more."

"I don't get you."

"There's nothing to get, A. Just because you and Murphy are dating doesn't mean me and Connor are supposed to." We laid in a few more moments of silence. "Where are the twins, anyway?"

"Church. Had to praise Jesus this morning."

I nodded. "That's right. You gonna see Murphy later?"

Ava nodded, sitting up on her elbows. "He said he would stop by after mass." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "It must be after mass," she said before hopping out of my bed and skipping to the door.

I groaned and pushed myself up, glancing at the clock. I sighed and stood up, knowing I had to get to work. I checked myself in the mirror one last time and walked out of my room. Ava was dragging Murphy towards her own room.

"Hi, Murphy. Bye, Murphy."

He waved over his shoulder. "Brough' ye a visitor," he told me before disappearing into the room.

I glanced in the kitchen and saw Connor rooting through the refrigerator. "I didn't realize this was your second home," I told him, leaning against the wall.

He pulled some string cheese out and shut the door, giving me a grin. "Figured ye coul' use a' escor' ta work," he told me, unwrapping the cheese and taking a bite.

I held out my hand for the trash. "So sweet," I commented, crossing to the trashcan. "This has nothing to do with the fact that your brother is occupied and you're bored."

"Shut et. I'm jus' tryin' ta be nice," he replied, shoving the rest of the cheese in his mouth.

"Were you raised in a barn?" I asked, giving him a withering look as he chewed noisily.

"Don' tink so," he replied, swallowing audibly. "Wa' nea' a sheep farm though."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse off the kitchen table. "Let's go before they really get into it," I told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. I yelped as he managed to grab me around the waist and throw me over his shoulder. "Conn! What the hell!" I exclaimed, hitting him in the small of his back. "Put me down, you big oaf!"

"Ya 'it like a girl, lass," he told me as he set me down in the elevator. I punched him in the shoulder. "Aye, definitely like a girl," he said, giving me a smirk.

"Whatever. Over you," I replied, pressing the button for the ground floor. "How was church?"

"Ef ye 'ad gone, ye'd know," he pointed out.

"Now you sound like my father," I whined.

"Maybe tha' means ye should listen, repent fer yer sins."

I wrinkled my nose. "How do you know I sin?"

Connor scoffed as the elevator doors slid open and we walked out of the building. "We all sin, love."

A few minutes later we reached the Lakeview. "Well, I guess this is good-bye," I told him, giving him a small wave. "Thanks for walking me."

"Wha' time ye off?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"7."

"I'll see ye at 7, then," he told me with a grin.

"Maybe I'm busy," I replied with a smirk.

"Ya are now," he told me, giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking away. I smiled and shook my head, making my way into the diner. Brynn was standing behind the counter and gave me a tight smile. "Hi, Kher."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hey Brynn. You okay?"

"Was that Connor MacManus you were just with?" she asked, pouring a cup of coffee.

I nodded slowly. "It was. Why?"

Brynn forced a smile. "Just curious," she replied before walking away.

I made my way to the employee area of the diner, thoughts swirling through my head.


	10. Give Me Love

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

Thank you to any and everyone who has stuck with me on this journey. :) :) :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Give Me Love is all Ed Sheeran. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 10 (Give Me Love):**

"_Give a little time to me, or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around... all I want is the taste that your lips allow..."_

I was distracted through my shift, thinking about Brynn's odd behavior. I managed to go through the motions, but made more than a few mistakes. When I had asked Brynn, she blew me off and even rushed out of the diner without saying good-bye after we had closed up. When I stepped onto the sidewalk, Connor was leaning against the building, smoking a cigarette. He glanced over and gave me a smile, dropping the end of the cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out with his foot before walking over to me.

"'ey," he said.

I forced a smile and a wave. "Hi."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wha's wrong, lass?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I'm fine, just tired."

"Though' ya sai' ye didn' sin, girl," he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we started walking.

"Yer lyin'."

"I am not."

He stopped and grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop walking as well and turned me to face him, his gaze burning into mine. "Wha'. Es. Wron'?"

I attempted to look away from him, but he moved his free hand to my chin, holding me in place. "Conn, seriously, I'm fine," I told him. He frowned deeply. I sighed. "What happened with you and Brynn?"

Confusion flooded his expression. "Me an' Brynn? Wha' do ya mean?"

"You were all vague yesterday and then she was all weird earlier when she saw you had walked me to work."

"Tha's wha's botherin' ye?" he asked.

"It's not _bothering_ me, persay. I just think it's weird."

Connor sighed and released his hold on my chin and his grip on my wrist as we resumed walking. "Brynn an' I dated a bit, tha's all."

"And…?" I pushed.

Connor shrugged and glanced over at me. "An' nothin', love. Et didn' work ou'."

"Your decision or hers?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ya seem a wee bit ove' concerned fer someone I'm not datin'."

I rolled my eyes. "I like Brynn and I just don't want things to be weird."

Connor sighed. "Mine. Tha' dear girl wanted ta be a wee bit more serious tha' I was interested en, tha's all."

I nodded slowly as we walked into the apartment building. "I guess that makes sense," I replied, ducking into the elevator.

Connor raised an eyebrow and pressed the 4th floor button. "Ya don' believe me, then?"

"Of course I believe you," I retorted, shoving him lightly in the shoulder.

He chuckled and threw an arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer as the doors slid open and we walked to the apartment. We walked in the door and Murphy glanced up from the couch.

"My, Ava, you've changed," I told him, shoving my purse at Connor.

"Wha' am I supposed ta do wit' this?" Connor asked, holding the strap between his thumb and index finger, letting it dangle.

I rolled my eyes. "Put it in the kitchen, duh," I replied before collapsing on the couch beside his brother.

"I'm no' yer slave," Connor grumbled as he walked to the kitchen.

Murphy snickered. "Nice jo', Kher."

"Thank you, thank you. Where's Ava?"

"Still a' work. Should be 'ome en an hour," he replied, draping his arm around the back of the couch and leaning his head back.

"So… why are you here?" I asked him.

He glanced over at me. "Ye tryin' ta kick me out?"

I laughed and pulled my feet under me. "No, I'm curious."

"I wa' sleepin' befo' she lef'. She lef' a note, sayin' ta hang out 'ere til she go' ba'."

I nodded and glanced to my right as Connor collapsed on the couch beside me, handing a beer to his brother and one to me. "I love that you two think you live here now," I told them, twisting off the bottle cap.

"Yer place es nice," Murphy told me, taking a swig of his drink.

"An' et's no' like ye wan' us ta leave," Connor pointed out, resting his arm on my thigh, his hand on my knee.

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply, taking a drink of my own beer before focusing on the television. "What are you watching, anyway?" I asked Murphy.

"Rambo. Wha' a grea' film," he replied, his eyes reglued to the screen.

"Ew, really? Can't we watch anything else?"

Connor reached over me and grabbed the remote from his brother quickly.

"'ey, ya little bastard!" Murphy exclaimed, hitting his brother on the back of the head. "I'm watchin' tha'."

Connor ignored him as he flipped through the channels. He finally grinned and stopped on a channel, setting down the remote. I turned to Murphy when he groaned beside me. "What's wrong?"

"'e won' watch Rambo, so now we 'ave to watch Charles fuckin' Bronson," Murphy complained.

"Watch yer fuckin' mouth," Connor reprimanded, settling back into the couch. "Charlie Bronson es a genius."

I looked at Murphy and we both rolled our eyes before settling into the couch. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Connor's shoulder, quickly nodding off.

I slowly woke up, feeling a bit disoriented. I carefully opened my eyes to see an old John Wayne western on tv. Murphy was no longer to my left. My head was still resting on Connor's shoulder, his arm wrapped around me and his thumb gently rubbing the bare skin on my upper arm. I lifted my head to look at his profile. I just stared at him for a few moments.

"'elp ye wit' somethin', love?" he asked me softly, his eyes still on the screen, a smirk spreading over his face.

I shook my head. "No… I was looking at your tattoo," I covered.

"Course ye were," he replied.

"Where'd Murphy go? I didn't even notice him leave."

"'e an' Ava went ta get somethin' ta eat. Didn' wan' ta wake ye," he explained, finally turning his attention to me, his eyes locking on mine. I swallowed audibly and found myself unable to look away. His gaze dropped to my mouth and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as he slowly leaned closer-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I yelped at the sudden noise and jumped to my feet. Connor shook his head to clear it. "I'll get it," I told him.

"Aye," he replied, running his hands over his face, his elbows on his knees.

I walked to the door and pulled it open. "Rocco? What the hell are you doing here?"

The Italian shoved his way into the apartment. "Thought I'd stop by."

"Please, Roc, come in," I mumbled, shutting the door.

"You ever home anymore, Conn?" Rocco yelled from the kitchen.

"Dammit, if you take another fuckin' beer, you owe me a damn case," I griped, dropping onto the couch next to Connor. I glanced over at him and flushed when our eyes met.

"I interrupt somethin'?"

We both looked up to see Rocco, a beer in one hand, a sandwich in the other. "What the hell, Roc?"

"Christ, Roc," Connor grumbled. "Learn som' manners."

"What'd I do?" Rocco asked as he took a huge bite of his sandwich, collapsing into the recliner.

"It's a wonder Ava and I don't starve and die of thirst," I complained. "You three eat and drink us out of house and home."

"A' we' Awa g' pa' 'n 'x," Rocco grumbled around the food in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'Aqua weed is guppy in the next'?" I asked him, my voice colored in confusion.

Connor snorted and burst out laughing beside me. Rocco swallowed his massive bite. "No, I said, 'At least Ava gets paid in sex'."

"Ohhhhh," I nodded. "Now, that actually makes sense."

"And," he continued. "If that's an acceptable form of currency, I am happy to pay up," he finished, wagging his bushy eyebrows and shoving what was left of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Wow, Roc, wit' a' offe' like tha', 'ow ca' tha lass refuse?" Connor told him sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It was awfully romantic, Rocco. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

Rocco shrugged. "Just letting her know the offer stands," he replied wiping his hands on his jeans.

"I'll keep that in mind. But how about instead you bring us a case of beer and some food the next time you drop in?"

"What the hell does Connor bring to the table? I know you two ain't fuckin'," Rocco griped.

"Me charm an' good looks an' tha' pleasure o' me company," Connor returned, giving Rocco the finger.

"At least Connor's bought me a meal or two and when he steals a beer, he brings me one," I continued, giving the Italian a pointed look.

Rocco held his beer out to me. "Here, have this one."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew, Roc, I don't know where your mouth has been."

"Wanna find out?"

I dry heaved. "I'm sorry, I just threw up in my mouth a bit."

Rocco glared at me and took a swig of his beer. "So, what's goin' on tonight?"

Connor glanced over at Rocco. "Yer lookin' a' et."

"Seriously? You two are just sitting here watching some Duke Wayne flick?"

"Well, Conn is watching 'some Duke Wayne flick'. I was sleeping."

"It ain't even 11 yet!"

Connor and I exchanged a look before looking back at Rocco. "Your point?" I asked as Connor grabbed his beer, taking a drink.

Rocco looked between the two of us and frowned. "When did you two get married?"

Connor choked on his drink, a spray of beer coming from his mouth as he started hacking. "Holy shit, are you okay?" I exclaimed, pounding my fist on his back.

Connor nodded, his eyes tearing up. "Wron' pipe," he rasped. "m'alright." He coughed a few more times and cleared his throat. "Don' do tha' shit, Roc."

"What'd I say? You two are just really boring right now."

I glared at Rocco. "I'm sorry, I forgot that we were simply here for your entertainment," I told him as I rubbed Connor's back.

"You okay, Conn?" I asked him concerned.

He nodded and let out a breath, clearing his throat again.

"Hey, Kher, if I start chokin' or hurt myself or somethin', will I get the attention too?" I shot Rocco a withering look. "Guess not…"


	11. Unintended

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**AN2: **DTS Guru-Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I was hoping that it was decent character/relationship development. Didn't want to jump into things and make sure it was semi-realistic. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Unintended is all Muse. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 11 (Unintended):**

"_You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended..."_

About a month later, as summer was settling over Boston, things had become a sort of routine. Working at the diner was going well, even though Brynn still got a little weird when Connor was around. Ava was loving working at the boutique and spent most of her free time with Murphy as their relationship progressed. Connor and I spent more and more time together, but we never discussed our 'moment' that had been interrupted and he never tried again. I couldn't decide if I was okay with it or disappointed.

Ava and I had come to the realization that with her budding relationship with Murph and my growing friendship with Conn, we saw less and less of each other, even though we lived together. We made a plan that at least once a week we spent time just the two of us.

"Will you please have sex with Connor already?" Ava asked me as we were eating Chinese and playing a game of Rummy 500.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, laying down 3 Kings. "I'm out!"

"Ugh! I hate you!" Ava whined as she started counting her points. "35," she muttered, tossing her cards in the middle of the table.

I did a little happy dance and wrote down the number. "I got 80. But don't worry, you're still winning."

"What's the score? And stop ignoring my question."

"You, 285. Me, 200. And I'm not having sex with Connor."

"K, seriously, the guy is crazy about you!" Ava exclaimed in exasperation.

I rolled my eyes as I started shuffling. "He is not. We're just really good friends."

"'Really good friends'? Seriously? You guys are dating."

"Are not."

"Are too. He walks you to and from work everyday."

I started dealing. "He would feel bad if I would get mugged, raped or murdered."

Ava rolled her eyes, picking up her cards and organizing them. "He's always with you."

"Because he doesn't have Murphy to hang out with anymore," I replied, setting the pile between us and flipping a card before taking a bite of my egg roll.

"Have you ever noticed the way he looks at you?"

"What do you mean?"

Ava rolled her eyes again and picked up a card. "There is no way you're that blind." She discarded the 4 of diamonds.

"I'm not going to talk about this anymore."

"Will you just admit you like him please?"

I picked up a card and grinned when I was able to lay down three 2's. "I do like Connor. He's my bestie." I laid down the J of clubs.

Ava quickly snatched up the card. "Kher, he's not gay. He can't be your 'bestie'. And please promise me you've never told him that." She laid down the 10, J, Q of clubs and discarded the Q of spades.

I chewed my lower lip contemplating my hand before drawing the A of clubs. I sighed and laid down the 7 of spades. "Okay, let's think about it. Let's say Connor and I do start dating. What if things go terribly and it's the worst mistake ever and we end up hating each other? Then things will get really awkward for you and Murphy and we'll have to move and we like it here and that would suck. So it's better if Connor and me stay friends."

Ava gave me a look. "Or… you two are so super happy that you end up getting married and having lots of little Irish babies." She drew a card and grinned as she laid down the 9 and K of clubs on her own hand and the other 2 on mine. "Floating!"

I glared at her. "You were holding onto your cards you damn hoarder," I griped, drawing a card. I laid down the A on her hand and discarded the J of hearts.

Ava picked up a card and looked over what was laid before discarding. "I'm out," she said with a smile, counting her points.

I grunted and counted my points before tossing them in the center.

"Look, K," Ava told me as she grabbed the cards to shuffle. "Just think about giving Connor a chance, okay? You never know what could happen. I mean, Murphy and I turned out okay."

"What are the odds of it working out for both of us?" I pointed out, taking my last bite of egg roll.

"I'd say better than you think."

I gave Ava a look. "Since when are you so optimistic?"

Ava grinned. "Since I started getting laid regularly. Kinda improves my outlook."


	12. Butterflies Don't Lie

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Butterflies Don't Lie is all Kaci Brown. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 12 (Butterflies Don't Lie):**

"_I could tell my heart each time... it isn't love, you're just some guy... there's nothing there and what I feel... is in my head, it isn't real... but I can't deny, can't even try... 'cause I know inside butterflies don't lie..."_

I groaned at the loud knock on the apartment door, waking me from my deep slumber. I looked at the clock. "8:45," it screamed at me in its fluorescent red glory. "Fuck," I groaned. One of the few days I was actually completely off and able to sleep in since I got my job and it was disturbed. I sighed when the knocking continued. I forced myself out of bed and shoved my feet into slippers and grabbed my robe, slipping it on. I glanced in the mirror and saw that while it was clear I just woke up, I had looked worse. I padded across the apartment, cursing in my head that Ava must've been at the MacManus apartment. Another loud pound on the door. "I'm coming! Jesus!" I snapped as I pulled open the door.

"Lord's fuckin' name," Connor retorted, his hand raised to pound again. "Wouldn' 'ave ta knock wit' a key."

"Something I can help you with?" I asked as he pushed his way into the apartment. "Please, Conn, come in."

"Yer roommate an' me brother 'ave been a' et all night. Et's th' 5th nigh' en two weeks," he informed me.

"Jealous?" I replied, closing the door and padding to the kitchen.

"No! Bu' a man needs 'is sleep, lass!" he told me as he followed.

"So does a woman. Yet, here you are disturbing mine," I pointed out, grabbing a couple mugs out of the cabinet.

He glared at me, lack of sleep clear from the bags under his eyes. "Ef I 'ave ta suffer this, so do ye."

"I do suffer. Regularly. Not to mention our couch needs steam cleaned due to their antics." I flipped on the coffeepot and grabbed a filter. "And it's not like they just started dating. Shouldn't you be used to this by now?"

He glared at me as he collapsed at the kitchen table. "D'ya know wha' et's like ta be en th' room wit' dem? When yer tryin' ta sleep?"

I held up a hand. "Please don't describe it to me if you want to keep this pseudo sanctuary." I walked to the fridge and pulled out some milk and creamer. I brought it over to the table and glanced at Connor. His chin was cradled in his left hand and his eyes were closed. I gently poked him in the bicep. He jumped. "Jesus fuckin' Christ!"

"Lord's fuckin' name," I mimicked, giggling at the glare he gave me. "Look, Conn, if you're that tired, go get some sleep. You can even use my bed."

He gave me a skeptical look. "Ye gonna try an' take advantage of me, lass?"

I rolled my eyes. "Connor, seriously. I'm too tired to take advantage of a cup of coffee at this point, let alone the likes of you."

Connor jumped to his feet and ran out of the kitchen before I could change my mind. "Thanks, Kher!" he hollered over his shoulder, pulling his shirt over his head as he disappeared into the room.

"You better not be naked in my bed!" I called after him. I chuckled and shook my head when I heard the squeak of the springs as he collapsed into the bed. I returned my focus to the coffeepot, almost hypnotized by the slow drip. I felt the warm blanket of exhaustion slowly creeping over me, my eyelids getting heavy. And I had just given my bed to the Irishman. I could sleep on the couch. I considered my options before rolling my eyes at myself. "Oh for Christ's sake, Kherington," I mumbled to myself. I wasn't propositioning him. Yeah, we had almost kissed, but that was one time. I was going to get some sleep, I decided. I could put a damn pillow between us if it was that serious. I ran a hand through my hair, put the milk and creamer back in the fridge, flipped off the coffeepot and walked to my room. I smiled as I took in the sight of Connor laying on the right side of the bed. He was already asleep on his back on top of the comforter, his mouth open and his right arm extended off the side. He had pulled off his boots as well, leaving him in his jeans and socks. I quietly made my way to the other side of the bed and climbed under the blanket. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure I hadn't disturbed him. He hadn't moved, just let out a quiet snore. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, sleep coming over me quickly.

I woke up sweating and short of breath. I opened my eyes, letting out a sharp wheeze, attempting to suck in oxygen but it was almost as if a steel band was wrapped around my mid-section. I glanced down, wondering if I was turning purple and saw that Connor's arm was cutting into my stomach. And he was like a friggin' furnace.

"Connor," I rasped.

He grunted and managed to tighten his grip, his face burrowing into the back of my neck. I could feel my eyes bulge. I gulped in some air before slamming my elbow into his stomach.

"Fuckin' 'ell!" he yelped as he drew his arm back and rolled away, overestimating the size of the bed as he rolled off the side.

I gasped as I took in breaths and threw the blankets off of me. "I'm sorry!" I rasped, moving to the other side of the bed and looking down at him.

"Wha' th' 'ell didya 'it me fo'?" he asked, rubbing the red spot where I had jabbed him.

"I couldn't breathe! And you're too damn hot!"

"Yer no' too bad yerself," he retorted, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

I rolled my eyes and laid on my back staring at the ceiling. I glanced over when Connor shoved me lightly. "Can I help you with something?" I asked as he stood.

"Move ove'. 'm still tired," he complained.

"So go to the other side," I reasoned.

"I like th' righ' side," he retorted.

"I'm not moving," I told him, snuggling up into the pillow, my back to him. I shrieked when suddenly his hands attacked my sides. "Not fair! Tickling's not fair!" I squealed, trying to squirm away. Connor cackled as he moved into the now empty space beside his fingers still tickling over my sides until we managed to tumble off the other side of the bed.

"Ow," I groaned as I hit the floor, Connor on top of me, but he had managed to adjust his weight so he didn't crush me.

"Tha's wha' ye ge'," he told me, a smirk of victory on his face as he looked down at me. Our laughing slowly died down as we looked at each other. I swallowed and searched Connor's face as his eyes searched my own. He cleared his throat before attempting to get up, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wha' es et, lass?" he asked quietly, his blue eyes locking on mine.

I took a deep breath before pressing my lips to his, closing my eyes. He froze in surprise for a moment before, returning the kiss, his hand moving to my cheek. He parted his lips and his tongue gently caressed the seam of my own, asking for an entrance which I granted. I whimpered quietly as his tongue slipped into my mouth, gently caressing mine. He smirked into the kiss and drew back, giving me a light peck before pulling his mouth away. My eyes fluttered open to see him gazing down at me with a small smile.

"What?" I asked him, moving my hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Nothin'. Jus' been waitin' fer tha' fer awhile no'," he told me, his thumb gently caressing my cheekbone.

I bit my lower lip. "Hey, Conn?"

"Wha's wron'?"

"Can we get off the floor please?"


	13. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**AN2: **Pixie Photos-I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Figured they had waited long enough for the inevitable, haha.

Valerie E. Mackin-Not sure how to respond to "Squeak", haha. And no plans for delays or second thoughts. This is happening! :)

Thank you for anyone who has added to this story (or me) to their favorites or alerts list. I squeal everytime I get those notifications. I cannot express how thrilled I am that people are taking the time to read this story, not to mention enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Can't Fight This Feeling is all REO Speedwagon. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 13 (Can't Fight This Feeling)**

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore… I've forgotten what I started fighting for…"_

Murphy narrowed his eyes at Connor and me across the booth that evening at McGinty's.

"Something you need Murphy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "Sometin's diff'ren'," he replied.

"An' wha' woul' tha' be?" Connor asked, lifting his beer and taking a swig, his other hand under the table holding mine.

"I don' know. Wha' do ye tink, Ava?" he asked, glancing over at her.

She furrowed her brow. "I don't know… but they are acting weird."

I looked up at Connor. "Are we acting weird?" I asked, innocently, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He shrugged. "Don' tink so. Dey mus' be paranoi'," he replied, giving me a wink.

"See! Dere et es!" Murphy exclaimed. Connor and I looked across at him like he had grown a third head.

"There what is?" I asked.

"The weirdness, obviously," Ava replied haughtily.

I rolled my eyes and finished my drink.

"Nee' mo'?" Connor asked.

"You mind?"

"Wouldn' 'ave asked ef I di', woul' I?" he replied, sliding out of the booth and making his way to the bar.

Ava shoved Murphy. "Go help him. I want a beer too."

"'m no' yer slave," he replied good naturedly as he got up and followed after his twin.

"Speak."

I looked up to see Ava staring me down. "You're awfully demanding today," I observed, checking my nails.

"Stop avoiding. What's going on?"

I shrugged. "Ava, I really don't know what you're talking about."

She scowled at me. "You know I'm going to find out anyway, so you might as well tell me."

I chuckled. "If there was something to tell, I would."

"Kher!" she whined. "We don't have secrets."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom," I told her, sliding out of the booth.

"I hate you," she snapped at me.

I blew her a kiss. "No you don't," I replied, walking towards the bathroom and looked over at the bar where the twins were talking to Doc. Connor met my gaze and gave me a smirk. I bit my lower lip and winked at him before ducking into the bathroom. I checked my reflection in the mirror and touched up my makeup before opening the door to walk out. I let out a yelp of surprise as I was pulled into the corner.

"Cal' dow', jus' me," Connor murmured.

I laid my hand on my chest and took a deep breath. "I swear, what is with you jumping me outside of bathrooms?"

He laughed. "Murph go' ye firs'."

"And you have to one up him?"

"Always, lass," he replied with a grin.

"So what is so important that you couldn't wait til I got back?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned before slanting his mouth over mine, his arms wrapping around my waist. I smiled into the kiss, moving my hands to cradle his jaw. I pulled back for air after a few minutes and opened my eyes to find Connor smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Jus' gla' ye fin'ly came ta yer senses."

"Meaning…?"

"'m jus' sayin' tha' 'm a catch, dat's all," he replied with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes. "And you're modest too. How did I get so lucky?"

He laughed, moving his hand to the back of my head and pulling my mouth back to his.

"So, how long are we gonna not tell anyone?" I asked when we paused again.

Connor shrugged. "Kinda fu' torturin' dose two, iddn' et?"

"They are getting all frustrated about it," I replied with a giggle. "Was Murph harassing you at the bar?"

"Course 'e wa', pai' en th' arse, 'e es."

"That's why he and A get along so well," I pointed out.

"Ye make a' goo' poin' dere girl," he told me, nodding sagely.

"We should probably get back or they'll come looking for us."

"I fuckin' knew et!"

"Too late," Connor and I muttered in unison. He glanced over my shoulder as I turned to see Murphy and Ava standing a few feet away, Murphy looking triumphant and Ava pouting.

"Wha's dat den?" Connor asked, his arm around my waist.

"You two are together now?" Ava asked.

I glanced up at Connor before looking back at them. "What makes you say that?"

"Loo' a' ye two, all tangled u' en each oth'," Murphy replied, waving his hands in the air.

Connor shrugged.

"Took you two long enough," Ava grumbled as we made our way back to the booth.

_Later that week_

"Connor," I gasped as he sucked at my collarbone.

"Wha'?" he asked, sealing his mouth over mine, his left hand tangled in my hair, his right gripping my hip.

I moved my hands to his chest and pushed him lightly. "Don't you have work?" I asked.

He glanced at my clock and groaned, rolling off of me. "'m surprised Murph esn' poundin' o' tha doo'," he grumbled, sliding off the bed and pulling his shirt over his head.

I smiled and sat up. "I'm sure Ava's shoving him out the door as well."

Connor stretched before leaning over the bed and kissing me lightly. He pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. "See ye later?" he asked.

"You better," I replied. "What time is your shift over?"

"Shoul' be back 'ere befo' 9," he told me as he stood up straight.

"C'mon, Conn! Le's fuckin' go!" Murphy yelled through my closed door.

"Me brudder neve' lets me down," Connor told me, kissing me on the cheek before walking to the door and pulling it open. "Will ye calm th' fuck down, Murph?"

Murphy peered over Connor's shoulder at me. He frowned. "Ye two still 'aven' 'ad sex yet," he commented, disappointment coloring his tone.

Connor swatted him on the back of the head, shoving him forward. "Shut et, ye little bastard."

They continued bickering as they left the apartment. I chuckled and dragged myself off the bed towards the kitchen. I grabbed a water from the fridge and walked into the living room where Ava was painting her nails on the couch.

"M'lady," I greeted, collapsing on the recliner.

She glanced up with a grin. "Hello."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"What was going on behind your closed door?" she questioned, a twinkle in her eye.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the remote. "We've been together a week, A."

"And…?"

"We're taking it slow," I replied, flipping through the channels before landing on a channel that was playing _Aladdin_. "Oooo, Disney!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Ava cried before bringing her attention back to me. "How slow are you trying to take it?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Ava, I just don't want to jump into anything. Connor is okay with that."

"Until he starts humping your leg for relief."

"I don't want to hear about your issues with Murphy," I retorted.

"Believe me, he doesn't need to hump my leg," she told me before blowing on her nails, with a smirk.

I gagged. "Oh God, shut up."

She giggled. "You don't work today?"

I shook my head. "Nah, but I have the 5-12 shift tomorrow."

"Gross. Let's go out. I'm bored."

"And what do you wanna do?" I asked her.

"We haven't gone shopping in forever. And you should get new lingerie," she told me, waggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, you care more about my sex life than I do."

"Because I have an idea of what you're missing."

"You had sex with Connor?" I mockingly gasped. "Does Murphy know!"

"I'm over you," she told me.


	14. The Mess I Made

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. The Mess I Made is all Parachute. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 14 (The Mess I Made):**

"_I should've spoken up... I should've proudly claimed... that oh my head's to blame for all my heart's mistakes..."_

"Hey, Kher."

I glanced up from the cash register. "What's up, Brynn?"

"Nothing," she replied, sitting across the counter.

I raised an eyebrow. "Seems like something."

Brynn cleared her throat. "You and Connor are just friends, right?"

I slowly closed the register. "Um… why?"

"Look, I know I've really been weird when it comes to him and I just wanted to clear the air with you," she explained.

"Um… okay," I replied carefully.

"Did he tell you about us?"

I shrugged. "He told me that you dated."

She scoffed. "That's it?"

"Was there more to it than that?"

"Well, yeah."

I swallowed heavily. "How much more than that?"

"We dated for about 5 months or so?"

"I see."

She raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

"He really didn't say much, Brynn. Just that you dated and that you were serious about it. He wasn't really."

"That's putting it mildly," she replied, a bit of venom in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he cheated on me. That's how he ended it."

I swallowed heavily. "Oh."

Brynn regarded me for a moment before her mouth dropped open. "Oh, wow, how long?"

I looked up. "How long what?" I asked, grabbing a rag and wiping the counter.

"How long since you and Connor started dating?"

"Not very."

She sighed. "Well, maybe he'll be different with you," she offered unconvincingly.

"Yeah."

We finished our closing routine and Brynn told me good-bye, giving me a look of sympathy before she left. I glanced around the diner before walking out of the front entrance. I pulled the door shut and was locking it when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my neck. "Hi, Conn," I told him softly as I dropped the keys in my purse.

Connor turned me in his embrace to face him and looked at me concerned. "Wha's wron', love?" he asked.

I forced a smile. "Just a long day," I told him.

"Ye still up ta meetin' Murph, Ava, an' Rocco?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. "I just want to change, that's all."

We made the short walk back to the apartment, Connor attempting to start conversations that I could only answer in a word or two before we'd fall back into silence. I could tell he was concerned and even a little hurt at my behavior, but I couldn't get it out of my head. He was a cheater? Not only that, he hadn't told me. Sure, it's not necessarily information a person would want to disclose, but still. I ducked into my room and quickly changed while Connor waited in the living room.

"Okay, we can go," I told him, glancing in the mirror before moving towards the door. He grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him.

"Kherin'to', wha' es wron' wit' ye?" he asked in frustration.

"I told you," I replied, exasperation coloring my tone. "Long day. Can we go, please?"

"Yer no' actin' like yerself," he told me.

"Connor, we'll talk later."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but let me go and we left the apartment, the tension between us mounting as we made the trip to McGinty's in silence. When we got to the bar I forced a smile on my face as we approached Murphy and Rocco. "Hey guys," I greeted. "Where's Ava?"

"Bathroom," Murphy replied, his focus on his brother. "Conn, wha' th' fuck's wrong wit' ya?"

I ducked away from the group to look for Ava. I needed to talk to her. I approached the restroom and saw her as she walked out.

"Ava!" I called.

She looked up and smiled, but it quickly faded when she noticed my serious expression. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. Do you want to go outside or something?"

I nodded and we made our way across the bar. I barely noticed when she let Murphy know what we were doing and Connor wouldn't even look in our direction as he chugged a pint. Finally, we were outside of the bar.

"Okay, what's up?" Ava asked me, leaning against the side of the building.

I sighed. "Brynn told me why she and Connor broke up."

"Okay," Ava replied. "I thought Connor told you that awhile ago, but okay."

"He did, but apparently he left out a really significant part of the break-up."

"Meaning?"

"He cheated on her, A," I told her, wringing my hands together.

"I don't believe that," she replied immediately.

"Why would she lie about it?" I asked.

"C'mon, K. There's no way Connor's a cheater."

I sighed. "I dunno, A."

Ava narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you mean you don't know? You know him better than I do. What makes you think it could be true? And don't you think the timing is a little convenient?"

I glanced at Ava. "What do you mean?"

"You and Conn haven't been dating that long, but it's clear you're dating now."

"How so?"

"You just act different. A little more touchy, things like that."

"Okay…"

"Brynn probably picked up on that. And if she was that serious about him that she's still upset about the breakup? Think about it."

"I guess…"

"Did you talk to Connor about it?"

"No…"

Ava groaned and face palmed. "Did you say anything about it?"

"I just told him I had a rough day."

"Seriously, Kher?"

"What?"

"You hide your feelings about as well as a grand piano falling on someone's head," she told me.

"What does that mean?"

"I assume Connor asked you what was wrong," Ava began.

"He did."

"And I know you replied with a classic, 'nothing', right?"

"Maybe," I grumbled.

"Go. Talk to him. Now. Before you fuck this up. I'm telling you this as your friend."

"You're really demanding," I complained as she shoved me back into the bar.


	15. Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

See AN2 at bottom!

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Sink or Swim is all Tyrone Wells. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 15 (Sink or Swim):**

"_This is what I thought I wanted... why am I afraid?"_

"Conn, can we talk for a sec?"

Connor glanced over at me, his eyes hardening a bit. "Ye wanta tal' no'?" he asked, a bit of an edge in his voice.

Murphy and Rocco exchanged a look, but Ava shook her head, digging her nails into Murphy's thigh to keep him quiet.

I swallowed. "Please?"

He sighed and finished his beer before standing up. He gestured towards the door. "Afte' ye," he told me.

We walked outside, a bit of a gap between us. "We didn't have to come out here," I told him quietly.

"Though' we coul' use som' privacy," he told me. "We ca' go ta me apartmen' fer once."

I nodded and followed him around the corner. We rode the elevator to the 5th floor in silence and he led me to the end of the corridor, shoving the door open. I hadn't been to their apartment before. I remembered Ava's description from the first night we met them. 'Total Bachelor Pad'. It was fairly barren. The two mattresses on the floor, an overstuffed couch in the corner, exposed shower against the wall.

Connor hung up his rosary by the door and walked to the fridge, pulling out a beer. He held it out to me. I shook my head. He shrugged and sat on the edge of the mattress closest to the door before popping the top off of his drink, taking a swig. "Ef we're goin' ta tal', tal'," he told me.

I sighed. "Can you stop being so short with me?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. "'m no' the one tha' es PMSin', love," he told me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Seriously?"

"Only ting I ca' tink o' tha' woul' be botherin' ye," he told me.

"Such a male assumption," I hissed at him.

He shrugged and leaned back on the mattress. "Di' we jus' com' back 'ere ta argue? No' really interested 'f we di'," he told me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Did you cheat on Brynn?"

Connor gaped up at me. "Really no'?"

"It's just a question."

"No, I didn' fuckin' chea'. 'm no' a chea'er," he spat at me, clearly offended by the assumption.

"She said you did," I replied, wringing my hands together.

He rose to his feet, towering over me. "I tol' ye wha' 'appened wit' 'er," he told me, his anger simmering beneath the words. "I tol' ye tha' months ago."

"I know," I replied quietly.

"An' wha'? She tells ye dese _lies_ an' ye belie' 'er?"

"It's not like you gave me details," I replied, feeling a bit sick to my stomach. This was not going well.

"Et 'ad nothin' ta do wit' ye, Kherin'to'," he told me, his teeth clenched.

I swallowed. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to think when she said that."

"So tal' ta me 'bout et!" he exploded. "Wha' are ye so scared of!"

I felt tears well up in in my eyes and tried to swallow them back. "I don't know," I whispered.

"I don' getcha," he told me, his voice back at a normal volume. "I gave ye time ta come 'round. Ye finally let me 'n jus' a wee bit an' now yer pushin' me away."

"I'm not pushing you away, Conn," I told him, swiping at my face.

Connor moved his hands to my cheeks forcing me to look at him. "Den wha' woul' ye call et?"

I pulled back, wiping my hands over my face. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Connor gave me a look. "Wha' do ye mea' by tha'?"

I sighed and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "I don't do this."

He looked at me confused. "Don' do wha'?"

"_This_," I replied, gesturing wildly between us.

"Don' follow."

"I don't do relationships. They're just too... hard," I answered.

Connor scowled. "So wha' are ye sayin', Kherin'to'?"

I sat on his mattress, my elbows on my knees, cradling my face in my hands. I heard Connor move in front of me and the whisper of denim as he crouched in front of me. He gently wrapped his hands around my wrists and pulled them down.

"Loo' a' me, Kher," he commanded softly. I slowly met his gaze. His eyes were almost cobalt and hard with determination. "Sto' fightin' dis. Sto' lookin' fer reasons dis won' wor'."

I swallowed heavily and opened my mouth to reply, but he shook his head, covering my mouth with his hand.

"I don' kno' wha' yer problem es, lass," he told me quietly. "Bu' I wan' ta be 'ere, alrigh'? Et's too soon fer ye ta jus' give u'."

We stared at each other in silence, his hand still over my mouth. Finally, he slowly lowered it, his gaze still locked on me.

"I'm scared," I whispered, looking down at my hands.

Connor slipped his hand under my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. "O' wha'?"

I sighed and shrugged as a tear coursed down my cheek. "You... me... us..."

He shook his head. "Yer no' makin' sense," he replied, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

I struggled to think of what I wanted to say. I bit my lower lip as he searched my expression, waiting patiently.

"Ca' I tell ye somethin'?" he murmured.

I nodded carefully.

"'f ye kee' lookin' fer reasons why dis won' wor', yer goin' ta fin' dem," he told me gently. "So sto' lookin' an' jus' le' et 'appen. I can' promise ye et will be easy, bu' I ca' promise ye tha' 'm no' goin' anywhere fer 'while."

"Even if I'm a little crazy?" I asked.

He chuckled. "'specially den."

I nodded and looked down at my hands as Connor stood up. After a few moments, he carefully reached down and pulled me to my feet, wrapping me in a hug. I buried my face in his chest and let him hold me as I started to cry.

"Shhh, love, et's a'righ'," he murmured stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head.

We stood there for several minutes until I finally stopped crying, only letting out an occasional sniffle. I gently lifted my head and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Conn," I whispered, my voice shaky.

He shook his head and kissed me gently, moving his hands to cradle my face. He rested his forehead against mine, his thumbs gently wiping my tears away. "'m no' goin' anywhere, love. Wouldn' 'ave waited fer ye 'f I wasn' gonna stick aroun'. Bu' ye need to trus' me. Ye need ta le' me en a little. Nee' ye ta trus' me."

I nodded. "I know," I whispered, my eyes locking with his. "Are we okay?" I asked.

"Course we are," he replied. "Jus' a little hiccup es all." He brought my face to his, slanting his mouth over mine. I sighed into his kiss as his tongue tangled with my own. He moved his hands from my face down the sides of my body. He tucked his right hand under my hair against my neck and I shivered as he splayed his left hand on the small of my back, holding me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, opening my mouth to him as he deepened the kiss. I gasped as he thrust his groin into mine and his mouth peppered kisses down my jaw to my collarbone. I groaned softly, my hands tightening in the soft spikes of his light brown hair. His mouth trailed wet kisses back towards my mouth before he paused, his blue eyes smoldering as his gaze burned into mine.

"Ye will 'ave ta tell me when ta stop, lass," he whispered, nipping my lower lip before drawing it into his mouth, his tongue invading my mouth all over again. He tasted like whiskey and nicotine, like the embodiment of addiction itself. I breathed deeply through my nose, pulling him closer to me, squeezing my body to him. He walked me backwards, my feet barely touching the ground and carefully lowered us both to his mattress. He kneeled between my thighs, staring down at me as reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it across the room. He draped his body over mine, covering my mouth with his. I shivered as his hand moved under my shirt, caressing my back, his fingers dancing over the skin. I lightly scratched my nails over his torso, tracing the muscles in his stomach before moving my hands to his back. I moved my mouth to his ear, my tongue flicking the lobe before sucking it into my mouth, causing him to shudder. I mouthed my way down his jaw back to his mouth.

"Connor," I whispered, my breathing labored.

He pulled back, his hand resting on my side. "Too mu'?" he asked, his eyes searching my face. "Nee' me ta sto'?"

I shook my head. "I'm ready," I told him.

**AN2: **I woke up for some reason and couldn't fall back to sleep, so... Happy 4th everybody! Update! I decided to migrate my thank you's/replies at the bottom. It was just getting too full at the top! Didn't want to lose anyone with my babbling. Just a note... I edited this chapter quite a bit before posting... I don't know if it makes sense really, but I also know that sometimes when a girl gets emotional, she gets a little all over the place. I feel like Kher's a bit unlikeable in this but I don't know... love to hear some thoughts!

Valerie E. Mackin-Well, as long as "Squeak" is a good thing, I'll take it! And Ava does make a good point, doesn't she?

Pixie Photos- Your reviews make me so happy and it makes my whole LIFE that you are enjoying this! I feel like I'm a record on repeat, but you are so great! :)

Rhanon Brodie-Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying!

My Anonymous Reader-Oh wow! Thank you! That is huge praise because there are some fantastic stories on this site! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Gotta give people something to keep them coming back! Hopefully this makes up for it!

As always, thank you to all of you who are putting in for the alerts/adding to your favorites/reviews. I never anticipated that people would like this as much as you all seem to and I can't thank you enough!


	16. Bloodstream

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Bloodstream is all Stateless. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

_**MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! READ ON AT YOUR OWN RISK!** If that isn't your thing, you can skip to the break, you get the idea of what happens. I tried to keep it tasteful. And sex scenes make me even more self conscious... since I'm internally a 12 year old girl and tend to start giggling._

**Chapter 16 (Bloodstream):**

"_I think I might have inhaled you... I could feel you behind my eyes... you've gotten into my bloodstream... I could feel you floating in me..."_

Connor moved a lock of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "Ye sure?" he asked softly, his thumb moving to graze my lower lip. I opened my mouth and lightly touched my tongue to the digit, before closing my lips around it, my eyes locked on his. He groaned softly before pulling his thumb away and replacing it with his mouth, kissing me deeply. He pulled away and moved down my body, to the bottom of my shirt. I shuddered as he kissed and licked his way up my stomach as he lifted my shirt, stopping at my mouth as he pulled it over my head, slanting his mouth over mine again, our tongues battling. His hand moved to the button of my jeans and he flicked it open before carefully lowering the zipper. I pulled him closer to me, hitching my leg over his hip as he ground himself into me, his hand cupping my breast and massaging it as he moved his mouth back to my neck. I groaned and buried my face in his shoulder. I heard him suck in a breath as I bit down lightly as he gently pinched my nipple through my bra.

"Connor," I moaned softly.

"Hmmm?" he replied, as he laved at the dip in my clavicle.

"Touch me, please," I begged quietly.

"'m touchin' ye," he told me, his voice coming out in a growl.

I whimpered softly as he pulled down the cup of my bra, his mouth closing over the nipple. I arched my back and laced my fingers through his hair. His hand moved down my stomach and under my jeans. I gasped as his hand cupped me through my underwear. I felt him smirk against my chest as he rubbed the V between my legs. I thrust my hips towards him, attempting to increase the pressure but he just kept rubbing as he trailed his tongue across my chest to give my other breast the attention he had paid to the first. He lifted his head when he felt me fidget underneath him as I tucked my arms behind my back, unclasping my bra.

"Gettin' a wee bit anxious, love?" he murmured with a smile before grabbing the bra with his free hand and tossing it to the side.

"I've never been good with patience," I replied, sucking a breath through my teeth when he slipped his finger inside me.

He chuckled, lowering his mouth to mine, swallowing my gasp as he rubbed his thumb over my clit, his finger taking up a slow and lazy rhythm. I moved my hands to his waist and loosened his belt. I unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans before tucking my hand into his boxers, my small hand wrapping around his length. He thrust into my grip and in turn pushed his own hand even harder against me. He slipped another finger inside of me, keeping up his rhythm, his thumb picking up its pace, my breathing becoming shallower. I moved my own hand up and down. He slowly came to a stop and I whined when he removed his hand and looked at him confused when he gripped my own wrist and removed it.

"Le's ge' dese pants off. Make tings a bit easier," he told me, rising up on his knees. His hands moved to my hips and he peeled my jeans off slowly, tossing them to the side. He moved back to my hips and slid my underwear down, removing them as well. He stared down at me and I flushed under his scrutiny. "Fuck me, yer beautiful," he muttered.

I bit my lower lip. "You're a little over-dressed, Conn," I told him.

He smirked and stood, pushing his jeans to the floor, his boxers following. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I stared at him. He kept his gaze on me as he dropped to his knees between my legs. He reached under his mattress, his gaze still locked on me as he pulled a familiar foil square from beneath it.

I snorted quietly. "Really, Conn?" I asked.

He shrugged as he brought the packet to his mouth, opening it with his teeth. "Like ta 'ave 'em close," he told me, tossing the trash to the side and rolling the condom down his length. He draped himself over me again, his left hand lacing with my right above my head. His eyes locked with mine and I shuddered as he slowly began to enter me. I hissed when he bottomed out, arching my back.

"Ye alrigh'?" he asked, his voice tight.

"Just been awhile," I replied, my own voice a bit strangled. "And you aren't exactly small."

He smirked and pressed his mouth to mine as he thrust into me. His right hand moved to my hip and he tightened his grip. "Fuck me, girl," he groaned against my mouth. "Ye feel so goo'."

I responded with a moan and dug my nails into his back. "You don't have to be so gentle with me, Conn," I gasped. "I won't break."

His thrusts became quicker and shallower, his head dropping to my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut, meeting him thrust for thrust. I wrapped my legs around him, linking my ankles behind him as his thrusts became deeper. "Harder, Connor," I groaned as I unlaced my fingers from his to dig into the mattress. His hand gripped the back of mine, his other moving from my hip to my breast as he drew the nipple back into his mouth. I groaned at the sensations that were pooling inside me, my nerve endings seeming to fray and spark. I moved my own free hand to his chin, his stubble scraping over me as I brought his mouth back to mine, kissing him desperately. I could feel I was close and I threw my head back with a gasp as he hit a spot inside me that had never been hit before. "Oh, God, Conn. Touch me. I'm so close," I gasped. He brought his free hand to my mouth and I kept my eyes locked on his as I sucked his index and middle fingers into my mouth. He moved them down my body and ran them over my clit once… twice… on the third stroke, a scream bubbled out of my lungs as my orgasm crashed over me. Connor thrust into me once more before he came with a growl, his grip tightening on my hand before he collapsed on top of me, both of us attempting to catch our breath.

**_BREAK_**

"We should fight more often," I commented, laying my head on Connor's chest.

He chuckled as he pulled the sheet over us. "Why's tha' den?" he asked, slipping his arm around me, gently rubbing my back.

"Because the making up is so good," I told him, leaning up to kiss him.

He moved his hand to the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair and pulling me on top of him. "'ave ta agree wit' ye dere," he murmured. I sighed and moved to lay my head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, his hands absently stroking my back.

"I am sorry," I murmured, my fingers lightly tracing patterns on his chest.

"Fer wha'?" he asked.

"For not talking to you about Brynn... among other things," I replied.

Connor sighed. "I shoul' 'ave 'spected 'er ta tell ye tha'."

"Why's that?" I asked, resting my chin on the back of my hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"Brynn didn' seem ta get tha' we were done," he explained. "So, whe' I starte' datin' oth' birds…"

"Oh… so it was an interpretation issue?"

"Guess ye coul' say tha'." He gazed down at me. "Bu' I do wish ye would 'ave given me som' credit, lass."

I bit my lower lip. "It was about me more than it was you, Conn."

"'ow so?"

"I haven't exactly had that much luck when it comes to relationships, that's all. And I know it's early, but ours seems to be going pretty well. I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"'m no' goin' anywhere, Kher," he replied, his expression serious. "I care 'bout ye. Le's jus' enjoy this, a'righ'?"

I smiled and moved so my face was directly above his. "I may need some convincing," I whispered, rubbing my nose over his, lightly running the tip of my tongue over his lips.

"Es tha' righ'?" Connor murmured, his fingers digging into my hips. I moved my hands to rest on each side of his head before pressing my mouth to his. Just as Connor rolled us over so he was on top of me, the door of the apartment slammed open.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked as Connor hollered "Wha' tha' 'ell!"

Murphy stood in the doorway, Ava peering over his shoulder. "Jus' checkin' ta make sure yer both still 'live," Murphy told us with a grin.

Connor tucked the sheet around us and glared at his twin. "Ca' ye get th' fuck ou' o' 'ere?" he hissed.

"You guys finally did it!" Ava squealed.

"Seriously?" I asked, giving them both a glare.

Murphy glanced over his shoulder. "I ge' tha' feelin' we' no' wan'ed," he told her before glancing back at us.

"I' ain't a feelin', Murph," Connor told him through clenched teeth.


	17. I Got You

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

See AN2 below...

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. I Got You is all Leona Lewis. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 17 (I Got You):**

"_'Cause this is love and life and nothing we can both control... and if it don't feel right you're not losing me by letting me know..."_

"Hey, Kher, can I talk to you?"

I lifted my head from Connor's shoulder and turned my attention from the television to look at Ava. She was wringing her hands together, a look of nervousness on her face. "Of course," I replied, sitting up. I turned to Connor and kissed him lightly. "I'll be back," I told him.

He nodded. "I'll be 'ere," he replied. "Ye alrigh', Ava?"

Ava forced a smile. "Fine, just need some roomie time."

He gave her a skeptical look but nodded. "Actually, I'm gon' go grab som' cigs," he said as he stood from the couch, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Get menthols," I told him.

He wrinkled his nose. "Fuckin' 'ate tha' shi'," he replied. "Buy yer own."

I pouted. "But I don't want a whole pack. I just like to steal yours."

He shook his head and kissed me on the forehead. "Den jus' smoke wha' I ge' an' like et," he replied matter-of-factly. "Be bac' soo'," he murmured before ducking out of the apartment.

I turned to Ava. "What's up?"

She looked at me before she burst into tears.

I ran over to her, wrapping her in a hug. "Whoa! What's wrong?"

She mumbled into my shoulder, bursting into a sob.

"Honey, I can't understand you," I told her, rubbing her back.

She took a deep breath before walking into her room. I followed after her. "What is wrong?"

She wiped her hands at her face, sitting on the edge of her bed.. "I'm late."

"For what?" I asked automatically.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Kher. I'm LATE."

I looked at her for a moment before realization flooded me. My jaw dropped. "You think you're pregnant!"

"I don't know!" she wailed. "I'm just freaking out!"

I took a deep breath and walked over, taking a seat next to her. "You and Murphy, you always use protection, right?" I asked.

"Of course we do," she snapped.

I held up my hands. "I just had to ask. Sorry."

Ava sighed and put her face in her hands. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just… I dunno."

"How late are you?" I asked gently.

"Like two weeks? I'm just so regular usually… and I've never been having sex this consistently..."

"Have you gotten a pregnancy test?"

She shook her head. "I'm scared to know if I am," she told me quietly.

"Ava, you have to find out…"

She sighed. "I know…"

"Have you talked to Murphy about it?"

"Girl, please."

"Why haven't you talked to him?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "Because we've only been dating a few months and somehow Murphy doesn't seem to be the type that would handle this well."

"Ava…"

"Don't 'Ava' me," she snapped. "Like you would tell Connor."

I sighed. "I can't give you an answer to that because I'm not in your position right now. But I'd like to think that Connor and I would discuss it."

Ava rolled her eyes. "You are so full of it. And you make it sound so easy."

I shook my head. "It's not easy. But you need to deal with it. And you probably aren't even pregnant. But if you keep freaking out over it and not finding out, it's just gonna go from bad to worse."

Ava sighed. "I know…"

"Where is Murphy, anyway?"

"He had to help Rocco with something," Ava replied miserably.

I nodded. "How long have you been thinking you might be…?"

"A few days… not that long…"

"Does Murphy have any idea?"

"I don't think so," she replied. "I've told him I haven't been feeling well."

"And he buys that?" I asked skeptically.

"It's only been a few days."

I shrugged. "You two are like skinemax though."

Ava gave me a look. "I'm not even sure what that means, but shut up."

I chuckled. "Look, how about we go and get a pregnancy test? Get this over with?"

Ava shook her head furiously. "No way! What if someone sees!"

I rolled my eyes. "Who would see?"

"I dunno! Somebody!"

"Fine. I'll go alone and get it if you're gonna be crazy about it."

"You would do that?" she asked.

"Of course. You're my best friend," I told her.

She hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I rolled my eyes and hugged her back. "I'd hope you'd do the same for me, but hopefully you never have to."

She chuckled. "There is one thing though…"

I pulled back from her. "What?"

"Don't tell Connor," she replied.

"What? Why?"

"Seriously, Kher? If you tell Connor, then Murphy will definitely know."

"You don't know that."

Ava gave me a look.

"Okay, fine, I'll try not to tell him."

She shook her head. "No, no. You will NOT tell him."

I sighed. "Fine. I won't tell him."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?" She held out her pinky.

"What are we? 8?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

We linked pinkies and kissed our thumbs. I stood up. "Okay, I'll be back. If Connor comes back tell him… I dunno, tell him something."

She nodded. "You got it."

I ducked out of her room and made my way to the drug store that was near Lakeview. I went inside and casually walked to the feminine hygiene aisle. I glanced over the selection and grabbed the cheapest one. I rolled my eyes at myself. "It's not a pair of socks, Kherington," I mumbled, putting it back on the shelf. I grabbed three different tests just in case and made my way to the register, grabbing a newspaper in case I needed to hide them. I started cursing in my head when I saw there was a line about 5 people long. I tapped my foot and sighed impatiently.

"Kherin'to', wha' are ye doin' 'ere?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Shitttttt…." I thought to myself before slowly turning around.

"Hi, Murphy," I said a little too brightly, giving him a grin that was a bit too wide. "I thought you were with Rocco."

He raised an eyebrow. "We finished. Though' I'd g' see Ava."

I nodded. "That's good. So why are you here?"

He waved a box of condoms at me. "Runnin' low. 'ad ta restock. 'specially no' tha' Conn dips inta tha' supply," he told me with a grin and a gleam in his eye.

I flushed slightly. "Right, of course."

"Next."

I turned around and walked to the counter, laying down the newspaper with the tests underneath, praying that Murphy would stop talking to me. No such luck as he sidled up next to me.

"Es Ava alrigh'?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she be?" I asked, my eyes glued to the counter as the cashier slid my items closer to her.

Murphy shrugged. "No' sure. She jus' actin' differen'."

I glanced over at him. "I dunno. As far as I know she's good."

Murphy sighed. "I gue' I wa' jus' won-" He stopped talking and his mouth dropped. I slowly turned back to the counter and watched the cashier drop one of the pregnancy tests in the bag.

"That'll be $30.24," she told me with a smile but a flash of judgment in her eyes.

I speed walked down the street, clutching the bag in my hand, darting through the pedestrians. "Fuck, shit, dammit, son of a bitch, shit, fuck," I muttered.

"Kher!"

I started to run as I heard Murphy's footsteps pounding on the sidewalk as he came after me.

"Kherin'to'! Sto'!"

I was only a few feet away from the door of the building when Murphy caught me, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him, pinning me against the railing of the stairs leading up to the door. "Wha' th' 'ell!" he hollered as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Murphy, let me go," I told him, trying to pull my arm from his grasp.

"Ye tink yer 'avin' a babe?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Murphy, I'm not talking about this," I told him, my eyes darting around.

"I tink I shoul' kno' 'f me brudder es gon' be a da," he spat at me.

"I don't know, okay? That's why the test," I lied through my teeth.

"'ave ye tol' 'im?" he growled, his hand tightening on my upper arm, bringing himself closer.

"Murphy! Let go!" I pulled against his grip, trying to shove him off.

"'ave ye!"

"No! And you're not going to say anything either!"

Murphy's face went scarlet. "'m no' gon' ta lie ta me brudder!"

"I'm not asking you to lie," I snapped. "I'm telling you to keep your mouth shut."

"Ye can' tell me wha' ta do, lass," he hissed.

"Give me a few days," I pleaded. "Just to figure things out."

Murphy gave me a look. "Ye 'ave til tha' day afte' tomorro' ta tell 'im," he told me, his blue eyes boring into me, narrowed into slits. "O' I will."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine," I replied thinly. "Now let. me. go."

Murphy slowly released my arm from his grip and took a step back. "I shouldn' 'ave grabbed ye lik' tha'. 'm sorry."

I sighed and rubbed at my arm. "It's okay… I get it…"

"Bu' 'm serious. 'f ye don' tell 'im…"

I nodded. "I understand. It will all be taken care of, okay? I promise."

Murphy nodded carefully. "Alrigh'."

We walked into the apartment building silently, apparently both lost in thought. We rode the elevator to the 4th floor, tension mounting with each floor we passed. When the doors finally slid open, I jogged ahead of him and went into the apartment, leaving the door open.

"'ey, yer ba'."

I looked over at the couch as Connor stood and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me lightly. I smiled and put my arms around my back, gripping the bag in my left. "Yeah, sorry, I had to run out."

He opened his mouth to reply but glanced over my shoulder as Murphy walked into the apartment. "An' ye foun' me brudder, didya?"

"Looks like."

"Everytin' goo' wit' Roc?" Connor asked.

Murphy nodded and grunted in response, stalking to Ava's room and shutting the door.

Connor looked back at me confused. "Wha's wit' 'im?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? You know Murphy can be moody."

Connor looked thoughtful. "Guess yer righ'." He pulled me closer to him. "Where were ye anyway?"

"I needed to get some toothpaste," I told him easily.

"Ye needed i' tha' bad ye 'ad ta go no'?" he asked skeptically.

"I care about dental hygiene, Conn," I replied.

"Ye coul' 'ave asked me ta ge' et," he told me, still skeptical.

"I didn't realize I was out until after you were gone." He gave me a look. "What?"

"Yer a terrible liar," he told me.

"I'm not lying," I replied.

"Com' on, Kher," he told me.

I sighed. "Look, I just didn't think you wanted to know I had to get tampons, okay?"

Connor grimaced. "Alrigh' ye win." He sighed. "Gue' no sex tonigh'?"

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a typical man."

**AN2: **My Anonymous Reviewer-Haha, sorry for the wait. Didn't want them jumping into anything and we all already have Ava & Murphy going at it all the time. Only enough room for one overly sex-crazed couple in this. And if you keep reviewing, I'll probably keep updating regularly. Deal? And thank you for the compliments! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!

As always, thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites/etc! I anticipated no one liking this and I've never been more excited about being wrong! Thanks for sticking with me!


	18. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

See AN2 below...

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. I Got You is all Leona Lewis. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 18 (Somewhere a Clock is Ticking):**

"_A clock is ticking... but it's hidden far away... I can do most anything to you... safe and sound..."_

I shoved my way into Ava's room after Murphy and Connor left for work the next morning.

"Jesus, Kher!" she shrieked, covering herself with a sheet. "Can't you knock!"

I threw the pregnancy tests on her bed. "We need to take care of this. NOW," I told her, pointing at the boxes.

Ava looked at the clock. "Shit, I have to get ready for work." She looked back at me. "Can you go for bit so I can get dressed?"

"Seriously, Ava?"

"What is it?"

"I know Murphy told you that he thinks I'm knocked up," I told her through gritted teeth, the frustration clear in my tone.

"Yeah," she said, looking down, absently picking at a thread in her comforter. "He may have mentioned it."

"So, let's take care of this so we can fix it!"

Ava bit her lower lip. "Look, I know it's awful but can't we do it tonight?"

I widened my eyes. "Tonight!"

"Please?"

"Why can't we do it now?"

"Because I have to be at work in 30 minutes. It takes at least 5-7 to pee on the stick appropriately."

I sighed. "Fine," I told her thinly. "I'll be home at 7:30 on the dot. We will somehow get rid of the boys and take care of it. And then this will be done, no matter what the test says."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you, Kher," she told me sincerely.

"You're welcome. But you owe me. Big. Huge."

She nodded. "I know, I totally do."

I gave her one last look before leaving the room.

I was hustling around the diner later that afternoon when the bell over the door rang, signaling a new customer. I turned to greet them but my voice caught when I saw it was Connor and I saw his expression. He approached me carefully, his hands tightly clenched at his sides, his eyes seeming to be stuck on my stomach.

"We nee' ta ta'. No'," he told me, his voice low, his gaze still on my midsection.

"Connor, I'm at work. We can talk at 7 when I'm off, okay?"

He shook his head. "Tell 'em ye 'ave ta go."

I gave him a look. "The subject will still be on the table when I'm off work, okay?"

His jaw tightened. "I will be waitin' fer ya outside a' 7. No' a minute late'." Without another word, he spun on his heel and walked out.

I leaned against the one of the empty tables and squeezed my eyes shut, my hands flat on the table top.

"Kher?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Brynn looking at me concerned. "Yeah?" I asked, my tone a bit harsh.

"Everything okay?"

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "Fine. But I have to leave at 7, okay? Personal emergency."

She nodded slowly. "Sure… I'll take of everything."

"Thank you," I replied, walking to take care of my tables.

I walked towards the exit of the diner, pausing with my hand on the door.

"You sure everything's okay?" Brynn asked behind me.

I cleared my throat and forced a small smile. "Everything's good. Just have some things to take care of."

"Well, if you need anything, let me know, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks Brynn. I'll see you tomorrow." I pushed out the door and stepped onto the sidewalk. I glanced to the side of the building and saw Connor leaning against it, a cigarette to his mouth, the cherry glowing red and at least a dozen cigarette butts littering the ground around him.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked quietly as I approached him.

He looked up to face me and stepped out of the shadows. "'bout a 'alf 'our," he replied as he flicked the end of his current cigarette into the street.

"I see…"

"Were ye gon' tell me?" he asked abruptly.

I looked up and down the street. "Can we… I dunno… not talk about this here? I know we need to talk but I'd rather talk in private. Please."

He grunted but nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me down the sidewalk.

"We're going to your place?" I asked when I realized the direction we were heading.

"Murph an' Ava are a' yers," he replied shortly.

We finally reached his apartment and he quickly started pacing, lighting another cigarette and shoving it in his mouth once we were inside.

"Connor, maybe you should slow down on the smoking," I told him softly, tucking my hands into my pockets.

He cut his eyes at me. "Woul' be ba' fer th' babe, righ'?" he remarked, sarcasm coloring his tone.

I bit my lower lip considering my options. I didn't want to make Connor worry, but I didn't want to betray my best friend either. I took a deep breath. "Conn, I didn't want to say anything unless I was sure," I told him, finally making my decision.

"An' are ye?" he asked, still pacing.

I shook my head. "I haven't taken the test."

"'ow long 'ave ye though' ye migh'…?" He trailed off, taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Not long," I told him honestly.

I watched him continue to pace, sucking down the cigarette as if it were his lifeline. I glanced at his hand and noticed it was shaking. I cautiously approached him and stopped in his path, reaching out and gently touching his wrists. "Conn, stop," I told him quietly.

He swallowed and looked up at me, his face tight, his eyes bloodshot. "'m no' ready fer dis," he told me, his voice shaky.

I nodded slowly. "I know... but everything is going to be fine, okay? I'm sure it's nothing."

"'f yer sure ets nothin', why th' tes''?" he asked, taking one last drag of the cigarette.

I reached up and plucked the cigarette from his fingers, reaching over and crushing it in the ashtray on their table by the fridge. "Just to be sure, that's all."

"'ow are ye so calm 'bout et?" he asked, bringing his hands to his face and rubbing them over it.

I reached up and grabbed his hands, pulling them down and lacing our fingers together. "Apparently one of us has to be," I told him gently, giving him a small smile.

"'ave ye taken et?" he asked, his hands tightening on mine.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"Why no'?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "Wha' are ye waitin' fer?"

"I was gonna take it tonight, but then this…" I trailed off and shrugged.

"Es tha tes' a' yer place?" I nodded. "Le's go den."

"Wait, what?"

"We nee' ta know i' yer gon' 'ave a babe, lass," he explained.

I nodded slowly. "Right…" I mumbled. "Dammit, Ava," I thought to myself as Connor dragged me out of the apartment.

Connor and I approached the apartment and glanced at each other when we heard yelling from behind the door. I moved in front of Connor and pushed the door open, slowly walking in. Murphy and Ava froze in their confrontation and turned to face us.

"Evening," I said, giving a wave.

Murphy's eyes narrowed, his face red and Ava's eyes were huge and wet but she was scowling.

"Murphy, I need to borrow your girlfriend for a minute," I told him.

Murphy responded with a curt nod, walking to Connor. "Ye alrigh' brudder?" he asked.

"I nee' anoth' cig," he muttered, digging the heel of his hand into his eye.

I glared at Murphy behind Connor's back. "Murphy, why don't you and Connor take a walk or something, clear your heads?" I suggested, grinding my teeth.

"Wha' are ye mad a' me fer?" Murphy growled, his hands balling into fists.

"Murphy, leave her alone, Jesus," Ava snapped.

"Dis isn' eve' 'bout ye, Ava," Murphy hissed.

"Like hell it isn't!" she snarled.

"Okay, Connor, Murphy, go. Ava and I have to take care of this." I gave Ava a pointed look.

"Ye sure ye don' wan' me ta stay?" Connor asked, giving me a look.

I forced a smile. "I appreciate you trying, Conn, but it's fine. You need to clear your head, okay?"

He gave a nod and ducked out of the apartment. Murphy went to leave after him but I grabbed his wrist. "Thanks a lot," I hissed at him.

"Wha' th' 'ell di' ye expec' me ta do?" he growled, his eyes narrowed into slits. "'e's me twin brudder."

"Another day wouldn't have killed you. And you promised me that."

"Et slipped, alrigh'?" Murphy snapped.

I scoffed. "I'm sure."

He ripped his wrist out of my grasp and slammed the door so hard it shook the walls. I shook my head and turned to Ava. "You okay?"

She sighed. "He's just being such a dick. And he doesn't even realize the truth about any of it."

"What happened?" I asked as we walked to her room to grab the tests.

"I don't even know. He met me after work to pick me up and he told me that he had told Connor about you and that Connor had freaked out. And then he was all ranting and raving about how he couldn't believe you wouldn't tell Connor and you expected him to stay quiet and blah blah blah. And I tried to tell him differently because I figured it couldn't get any worse…" She looked up at me. "Seriously, Kher, I tried to tell him it was me but he barely listened. And then he told me I was lying to cover for you."

I snorted. "That's ironic."

She forced a half-smile. "And then we just started yelling at each other. I'm not even sure what either of us were saying. He kept lapsing into I think Gaelic and pulling at his hair and I was just shrieking at him because he was pissing me off."

I shook my head. "Well, let's take the tests and see how it goes. Hopefully this will kill the issue." I looked around the room. "Where are they anyway?"

She nodded at her dresser. "Top drawer… by the way, why did you buy three? Why wouldn't one suffice?"

I opened the drawer and grabbed the pink and purple boxes. "I figured best out of three?"

She snorted. "Right."

I held out the first test. "Take it in the bathroom. I'll be waiting right here, okay? We'll look at it together." Ava hesitantly grabbed the box and looked over it, but didn't move. "Go on…" I urged gently. "The sooner you know…"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I know… just still freaked out. Especially since Murphy's freaking out so bad now and he doesn't realize it's him."

"It will all be okay," I reassured her. She sighed and disappeared in the bathroom.

**AN2: **I know... cliffy... makes you want to come back though, right...?


	19. Fix You

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

See AN2 below...

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Fix You is all Coldplay. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 19 (Fix You):**

"_Lights will guide you home... and ignite your bones... and I will try... to fix you..."_

I glanced up from my spot on my bed and smiled when Connor appeared in the doorway. "Hi," I murmured.

"'ey," he replied, stepping into the room and shutting the door, leaning against it, his hand still on the knob.

"You okay?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Don' know. Ye tell me," he asked, his eyes meeting mine.

I patted the bed beside me. "Come here."

He cautiously crossed the room and slowly sat down beside me. I took his hand and kissed the "R" that was tattooed on his knuckle. "Fee' lik' 'm no' gon' like wha' ye 'ave ta say," he muttered.

"I'm not pregnant, Conn."

Connor froze and looked at me. "Say et agai'."

I smiled. "We're good. No baby in here," I told him, patting my stomach.

He looked down at my stomach and back to my face about three times before his face broke into a grin. "Oh, swee' Mary, moth' o' Go'!" he exclaimed, pulling my face to his and kissing me.

I laughed as he pulled me onto his lap, straddling his thighs. He moved his hand to tangle in my hair, kissing me repeatedly. "Connor, you are way too excited about this," I commented against his lips, snaking my arms around his neck.

"I wa' concerned, tha's all," he mumbled, burying his face in my neck.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I have to be honest with you," I finally told him, my tone serious.

He pulled back, moving his hands to rest on my hips. "Wha' es 't?"

I sighed and ran my hands through the soft hair on the back of his head. "I never thought I was pregnant…"

He looked at me confused. "Wai' wha'?"

I bit my lower lip. "It was Ava, not me."

Connor brought his hand under my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Wha' ar' ye talkin' 'bout?" he asked quietly.

"I was never concerned about this… Ava was the one that had the scare."

Connor shook his head. "Bu' Murph… 'e saw ye…"

"Murphy saw me buying the pregnancy tests, yes. But they weren't for me."

Connor furrowed his brow. "Star' fro' tha beginnin', love. I don' follo'."

I took a deep breath and took the time to explain everything. When I finished, he blinked up at me. "You gonna say anything?"

"So… ye lied ta me?" he asked, his mouth turning down in a frown.

"I know… I'm sorry… Ava asked me not to tell you." His frown deepened. "C'mon, Conn, you weren't supposed to get involved. You wouldn't have known about any of this if Murphy hadn't told you." His frown turned to a deep scowl. "Connor, please… try to understand, I didn't have a choice."

He stared at me for several beats. I felt a lump growing in my throat as we looked at each other. "Tell me dis… if ye 'ad though' ye were, woul' ye 'ave tol' me sooner?"

I contemplated for a moment, moving my hands to cup his neck, my index finger gently caressing his tattoo Finally, I nodded. "I think so, yes. I wouldn't be able to keep something like that from you."

"Ye swea'?"

I grabbed his hand and brought to my heart, crossing our fingers over it. "Cross my heart," I told him, looking into his eyes.

He sighed, turning his hand over to lace our fingers together. "Alrigh'…"

"We good then?"

"'m no' 'appy 'bout 'ow et all 'appened, bu' I understan'. Ye were jus' 'elpin' yer friend."

"Exactly."

"An' I woul' 'ave done th' same fer Murph en a similar situatio', so I can' be tha' upse' 'bout et."

"You're a very understanding lad," I told him with a half-smile.

He nodded. "I tink so. Bu' I coul' be persuaded ta be ev'n more so," he told me before pressing his lips to mine.

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I hissed as he moved his hand to the small of my back and pressed me closer to him.

"No' like ye were really buyin' wha' ye tol' me yesterda', righ'?" he murmured, moving his mouth to my collarbone, nipping at the skin before soothing it with his tongue.

"Mmm-mmm," I moaned, leaning my head to the side to give him better access, my eyes fluttering closed.

Connor moved his hands to my waist, slowly moving to bring my shirt over my head when there was a light knock at the door. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder.

"'nore et," Connor muttered, burying his face in my cleavage.

I glanced down. "Are you comfortable down there?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and lifted his head before planting my hands on his shoulders and standing up, smoothing my shirt.

He groaned in frustration. "Where ye goin'?" he whined.

"Hold that thought, okay?" I opened the door and sighed when I saw Murphy on the other side, his gaze cast to the floor. I leaned against the doorframe. "Hello," I greeted.

He glanced up. "Want'd ta say 'm sorry," he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

He met my gaze. "Ye know wha'," he mumbled.

"Murph, if you're gonna apologize, you need to make it worth my while."

He scowled. "Ye can' make et easy fer me?"

I gave him a smile. "Nope."

He sighed. "'m sorry fer gettin' on yer case 'bout 'avin' a babe an' 'm sorry fer tellin' Connor whe' I tol' ye I woul' wai'."

I smiled. "Now, was that so hard?"

Murphy pouted at me. "Aye."

Connor snickered behind me. "Wha' are ye, five years ol' there, Murph?"

"Ye ca' shut et," Murphy snapped, wagging his finger at his brother.

"Now, now, boys." I placed my hand on Murphy's cheek, forcing his focus back on me. "I forgive you, Murphy." I leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Now go back to Ava and grovel. You weren't nice to her either."

He scowled and turned, walking away. I chuckled and shut the door. I turned around and jumped a bit when I realized Connor had moved to be standing behind me. "You shouldn't sneak up on people," I commented as he planted his hands against the door on either side of my head.

"Maybe ye shoul' punish me den," he replied, his blue eyes burning into mine.

I raised an eyebrow and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I may just have to do that," I replied before pulling his mouth to mine.

He pulled away for a moment. "I shoul' 'ave asked befer… Ava's alrigh'?"

I nodded. "Yeah, no mini-MacManuses are gonna be running around any time soon."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Goo'. One Murph es ba' enou'."

**AN2: **PixiePhotos-Ha, cliffhangers. Such a cruel trick but definitely useful! I hope to keep increasing your love for this! And thank you for all your comments! I now understand why people ask for them on here all the time! They are so motivational if you will! :)

Anonymous Reviewer #1-Indeed. Boys can be quite the pain. Can't live with them, can't live without them, right?

.you-Your comment made me laugh out loud. You called me a wench! Haha! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this! If I keep going the way I've been, I update practically everyday (which actually wasn't my original intent), so I will try to keep feeding your obsession! :)

Anonymous Reviewer #2(who I guess is actually #1 because you're my regular reviewer?)-I hope the suspense wasn't too detrimental! You get your answer now! And since you kept your end, I must keep mine! And *SPOILER ALERT* there is a sequel in the works. I wasn't going to say anything, but I guess I can't keep the secret anymore, ha. But this one is only about halfway or so. Still so much of a journey! :)

Thank you, thank you, thank you all of you! I reached a high point with readers yesterday and how thrilling is that! You all are WONDERFUL! :)


	20. Next Contestant

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Next Contestant is all Nickelback. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 20 (Next Contestant):**

"_They think they'll get inside her with every drink they buy her as they all try coming on to her... this time somebody's getting hurt..."_

"Buy you ladies a drink?"

Ava and I looked up from our conversation to see a smug looking older man who looked as though he could fry bacon with the amount of hair grease he'd applied leering at us.

"Um, thanks, but I think we're good," Ava told him politely, shooting me a look.

"C'mon, just a drink. Two fine looking things like you shouldn't be sitting alone at a bar like this," he retorted.

"Wow, now if that's not a panty dropper line," I mumbled under my breath before taking a sip of my beer.

"If there are two of us, we're not alone, are we?" Ava told him snidely. I snorted back a laugh.

He scowled. "Why you gotta be like that? I'm just trying to buy you a drink or two, have some conversation."

"An' et seems they aren' interested," Murphy growled from behind him.

Ava smothered a smile behind her beer. She always enjoyed watching Murphy get territorial. I leaned my elbow on the bar, cradling my chin in my hand, watching the exchange. I felt rather than saw Connor's presence behind me. I reached behind me and gently touched his wrist with my free hand to hold him back.

"Don't remember asking some leprechaun dick his opinion," the man snarled giving Murphy a shove.

Ava's eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. Connor brushed my fingers aside and stepped up beside his brother. "'m gon' giv' ye five secon's ta apologize an' leave," he growled at the man, his blue eyes flashing.

"And if I don't?"

The twins exchanged a look and a shrug before Connor gave him a punch in the face while Murphy ducked and gave him a jab in the stomach. Ava and I jumped off our stools as he slammed into the bar. I glanced up and realized that our admirer had friends. "Conn, behind you!" I yelped.

He attempted to turn but received a punch to his kidney. I hissed through my teeth and narrowed my eyes, but breathed a sigh of relief when he quickly recovered and threw an elbow at his attacker. I glanced over and saw Murphy tossed into a booth, but quickly gain the upper hand, slamming his opponent's head against the wall.

"T-t-t-t-take et outs-s-s-s-s-s- FUCK! ASS! Get ou' a 'ere!" Doc hollered behind the bar.

Conn and Murph continued throwing punches, managing to maneuver the group outside with minimal damage. Ava drained her beer and went to follow.

"Why don't you take a bowl of beer nuts for the show?" I told her sarcastically.

She smirked at me. "What? I'm just going to take Murphy home and look over his, uh, 'wounds' as soon as he's done."

I gagged. "Really though? Which apartment is off limits?"

"Theirs!" she called over her shoulder, disappearing through the door.

I shook my head.

"She's an insatiable one, isn't she?"

I glanced over to my right. "Rocco! When did you get here?" I gave him a hug before sliding back onto my stool.

"Mid-fight," he replied, sliding in beside me. "Hey, Fuck-Ass, how about a beer?"

Doc gave him a nod and filled a pint, sliding it to the Italian before moving to the other end of the bar.

"And you didn't want to partake in the testosterone fest?" I asked, grabbing his beer and taking a drink, setting it back in front of him.

"You could ask," he muttered, wiping his thumb over the rim to remove the remains of my lipstick before taking his own gulp.

I raised an eyebrow. "Like you ask when you take bottles of mine?"

He snickered. "But anyway, looked like the brothers MacManus had it taken care of." He glanced over my shoulder and raised his glass. "Speaking of, there's your half now."

I turned to see Connor making his way back into the bar, his hair askew and a bit of blood at the corner of his mouth, but otherwise relatively unscathed.

"That was quick," I told him, gently rubbing the blood from his lip. "You didn't kill anyone did you?"

Connor shrugged. "No' me problem," he replied, settling his hands on my hips, moving me off the stool to take the seat and then pulling me onto his lap, his arm circling my waist before raising his hand to Doc for two drinks. "'ey Roc."

"Connor," Rocco greeted with a nod.

I smiled at Doc as he set down the two beers, grabbing the one closest to me. "Oh, your place is occupied tonight," I told Connor, taking a sip of my beer and winding my arm around his neck.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tha's where they're off ta?" he asked.

I shrugged. "That's what Ava told me."

He nodded. "Goo' ting I wa' plannin' o' stayin' a' yer place an'way."

Rocco snorted. "I don't even get why you don't just move into Kher's place. You're barely at your own anymore."

Connor shrugged. "Th' lass ne'er asked."

I rolled my eyes. "The lass is right here."

Connor clinked his glass against mine. "Finish yer drink," he told me, taking the final swallow of his own. "'m ready ta go."

"Dude, I just got here," Rocco cried.

"No' me problem. Got tings ta do."

"I'm a thing now?" I interjected.

"Aye. A ver' pretty ting," he told me with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "You've been taking romantic tips from Roc here, haven't you?" I asked, chugging the remains of my beer.

"Hey, I resent that," Rocco told me.

Connor laid some money on the bar. I stood to let him up and he grabbed my hand, giving Rocco a wave. "See ye late', Roc," he told him, pulling me out of the bar.


	21. U R A Fever

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**AN2: **So, I felt like the two chapters I added this morning just weren't enough. So Merry Christmas, two more! Plus, I'm just so excited that this story is getting so much more love than I could have ever dreamed. I had zero expectations and it feels like my birthday everytime I get a review or an alert, so this is my thank you... wish I could do more, haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. U.R.A. Fever is all The Kills. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**__****MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! READ ON AT YOUR OWN RISK!** If that isn't your thing, you can pretty much skip this chapter as a whole... I kinda feel like this might be gratuitous but I didn't want to not put it in (that's what she said... sorry, couldn't resist). If you keep going, you've been warned...

**Chapter 21 (U.R.A. Fever):**

"_You are a fever... you are a fever... we ain't born typical..."_

Connor attacked the minute the elevator doors slid shut, his mouth on mine, pressing me against the wall.

"A little anxious, aren't you?" I gasped as he moved his mouth to my neck, hissing as he sucked a bruise to my collarbone, his body pinning me in place.

He grunted in response, his hand running down my thigh to the back of my knee, hitching the leg over his hip. I groaned as he ground himself into me, his other hand slipped to the small of my back, his fingers digging into the strip of exposed skin between the bottom of my shirt and the top of my jeans. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. I only noticed when Connor yanked me out of the elevator, his mouth still pressed to mine, his tongue licking at the back of my throat as he practically carried me down the hall. When we came to the door, I reached into his pocket for my key that I had slipped in earlier, my fingers lightly grazing the outline of his cock before yanking my head back and turning in his arms. Connor's mouth latched onto the side of my neck, his hand moving under my shirt and bra, rolling my nipple between his fingers.

After a third failed attempt, I shoved my keys into his free hand in frustration. "If we don't get in this door, we're fucking out here," I growled at him, turning back around, pulling his mouth back to mine.

He snickered into the kiss, reaching around me and blindly shoving the key in the lock and clicking it open.

"Show off," I mumbled as we stumbled into the darkened apartment.

"Practice," he replied, nipping at my bottom lip. He slammed my body against the door, forcing it to slam shut, his mouth moving back to assault my collarbone, a groan and whine escaping my throat.

"Connor," I moaned as he nipped at my neck before bringing his mouth back to mine. "What has gotten into you?"

He slanted his mouth over mine as an answer, his tongue battling against my own. His hands moved from my hips to under my shirt, his hands massaging my clothed breasts as he worked on toeing off his shoes, kicking them across the room.

"Bedroom," I panted. "Now."

I felt him smirk against my mouth and move his hands to cup my bottom, lifting me. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms looping his neck. He carried me to my room and deposited me on the bed. He stood over me, breathing heavily, his eyes darkened with lust, his mouth swollen from our kissing. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room before bringing his mouth back to mine and kissing me deeply, blanketing my body with his own.

I arched my head back, breaking the kiss. "You might wanna take that off," I told him, gently touching his rosary.

"Aye," he murmured, sitting up and carefully pulling the rosary over his head and setting it on the bedside table. He returned his attention to me and pulled my shirt over my head tossing it to join his own. He brought his mouth back to mine, his hand snaking behind my back and expertly unclasping my bra. He slid the straps down my shoulders before kissing and licking his way to the center of the lacy object. He gripped it with his teeth and pulled it away from my body before tossing it to the side as well. I groaned as his calloused hand moved to my left breast, kneading it and pulling gently at the nipple while his mouth closed over my right nipple. "Connor," I moaned as I felt his teeth gently tug the pebble, his tongue flicking over it. I snaked a hand between our bodies and felt for the substantial bulge in his jeans. I massaged my hand over it and felt his breathing become shallower against my chest as he switched sides. I moved my hand to unbutton his jeans and lower the zipper, slipping my hand inside. I chuckled.

"Wha' ye laughin' at, lass?" Connor muttered, bringing his face to mine.

"Going commando today?"

"Laundry day," he explained, moving his mouth to my ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, causing me to the shudder. I wrapped my hand around his pulsing, silky length, lowering my mouth to his shoulder and biting down gently before running my tongue over the slight indentations left by my teeth. He grunted in my ear as I slowly moved my hand up and down. I ran my thumb over the tip before moving my fist in its original motion. Connor groaned as I twisted my wrist, altering the motion.

"You alright?" I murmured before moving my mouth to Connor's neck, licking a stripe up the side before sucking the skin gently.

"Aye, girl, more than alright," he replied his voice a bit strangled. His hand closed over my wrist, halting my movements. He pulled my hand from his pants and moved it above my head, grabbing my other hand and bringing it to join the other. He easily held both wrists in one hand and moved his other hand to my own jeans, swiftly popping the button and slipped inside, sliding his hand over my mound. I sighed as his fingers gently caressed me through my underwear. His eyes locked on mine and he smirked as he shoved the fabric to the side and plunged his middle finger inside me, bringing a gasp from me. "Oh God," I muttered, my eyes fluttering shut.

"Lord's name," he growled at me. "An' open yer eyes. Wanna see ye," he told me.

I forced my eyes open, meeting blue fire and groaned when his index finger joined the middle, his thumb beginning to move in slow circles over my clit.

"Oh, Connor," I moaned as I bit my lower lip, my breathing becoming shallower.

"Yer soaked, lass," he murmured against my mouth.

I opened my mouth to respond, but all that came out was a mewl of pleasure.

"Connor," I gasped. "I need more."

I whined when instead of more, he withdrew his fingers from me. "What are you DOING, you sadist?" I gasped at him as he moved a hand to brush the hair from my face.

He snickered. "Cal' th' fuck dow'. We're jus' gettin' start'd," he told me, releasing his grip on my wrists. I quickly shoved him off me, catching him by surprise and forcing him to his feet.

I managed to stand wedged between him and the bed.

"Wha-"

"Take off your pants," I interjected, my voice coming out in a growl. He raised an eyebrow, but obeyed, shoving his pants over his hips and kicking them off and to the side.

I kicked off my shoes and pushed my own jeans off, kicking them to the side, leaving me in just a scrap of lace before lowering myself to my knees in front of him. I looked up at him and saw him watching, his eyes locked on me, his pupils blown, leaving the smallest ring of blue. I smirked up at him, a skill I'd learned from him and kept our eyes locked as I took him into my mouth, my tongue swirling as I lowered my head. "Swee' Jesus," he gasped as the wet heat of my mouth enveloped him. I slowly moved my mouth down the length, inch by inch, my hands gripping his hips, until my nose my grazed his pelvis.

"Fuck me, girl," he gasped above me as I swirled my tongue around him as I slowly drew back, releasing him from my mouth with a pop.

"Working on it," I replied, before wrapping one hand at the base of him, lowering my mouth, my other hand resting on his hip, my fingers gripping him tight. I swirled my tongue over the tip, working my mouth up and down. His hand moved to grip my wrist at his hip. I hummed around his length and looked up to meet his gaze. His head was thrown back and his body tense, his eyes squeezed shut, as he tried to hold off. I drew back but moved my hand to continue the pace. "Go ahead and come, Conn," I purred at him, darting my tongue over the tip of him. Before I could draw him back into my mouth, he let go of my hand and reached down, grabbing me by my upper arms. I shrieked as he tossed me back on the bed.

"Ye drive me crazy lass," he growled at me, before tearing my underwear from me, leaving us both completely naked to each other. I opened my mouth to complain about my destroyed panties but the words caught in my throat when I felt a tongue lap over me. He pushed his index and middle fingers inside me as deep as he could as he sucked my clit into his mouth, his tongue flicking over it as he curled his fingers inside me. He moved his other arm over my hips as I started to buck. He pulled his mouth back, replacing his tongue with his thumb and gazed up my body at me.

"I-it w-wasn't-OH!" I tried to speak, but unable to make out the words as he continued.

"Wha's tha'?" he drawled at me, adding a third finger and increasing the pace of his thumb.

"Fuck Connor!" I cried as an orgasm burst inside me, my eyes squeezing shut.

Before giving me time to recover, Connor withdrew his hand and arm. He flipped me over and sunk himself to the hilt inside me, immediately picking up the pace his hand had started, his torso draped over my back as he brutally thrust himself in and out of me. I screamed as another orgasm tore through my body at the sudden change. My left hand dug into my comforter to the point that I could barely make out the sound of threads popping, my right hand reaching around and grabbing the back of his neck, my nails digging into the skin.

"Tha's et, girl, come fer me once mo'," he panted in my ear, snaking his hand underneath me and furiously rubbing over my clit.

"Connor!" I squealed, almost with a sob as another orgasm shredded through me.

"Fuck," he groaned as his hips stuttered and he exploded with his own release. He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavy. We lay there for several moments, cheek to cheek, catching our breath. I felt as though my bones were liquefied, my body shaking from the aftershocks of my numerous orgasms. Eventually, I felt Connor push himself up. He nuzzled at my neck and I shivered at the tickling sensation it caused.

"Ye alright, love?" he whispered, nipping at my ear.

"I think you killed me, but it was worth it," I muttered, my eyes fluttering closed.

He chuckled. He moved his hand to my chin and lifted my head, brushing his lips over mine. I whimpered softly as he slowly pulled out of me and got up. I watched as he pulled a condom off and tied it off, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment before returning and getting back into bed beside me, pulling the blanket up over us.

"Does it say something that I never noticed you grab a condom, let alone put it on?" I asked, as I turned my back toward him, cuddling up against him.

He chuckled as he slid one arm under my head and the other over my waist, his fingers drawing lazy circles on my stomach. "It says tha' 'm awesome."


	22. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Bloodstream is all Elvis Presley (although for this I was more inspired by the Ingrid Michaelson version). All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 22 (Can't Help Falling In Love):**

"_Wise men say... only fools rush in... but I can't help falling in love with you..."_

"So, where are you going?" Ava asked, folding her legs under her lotus style on my bed.

I carefully put on my earring, looking at her through the mirror. "I'm not really sure. Conn just told me he was taking me out." I leaned closer to the mirror, inspecting my makeup.

"It's not your anniversary or anything is it?"

I shook my head. "We've only been dating a few months."

"Then why is he being all cryptic?" she asked, looking over her nails.

I touched up my lipgloss and fluffed my hair before turning to face her. "I never said he was being cryptic. He just said 'wan' ta take ye out'," I told her, mimicking Connor's brogue.

She wrinkled her nose. "You two spend way too much time together. You sounded just like him." She leaned back on her elbows. "Any idea what you want to wear?"

"I think my black dress… I dunno."

"Oh you fancy, huh?" Ava teased.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You act like it's a prom dress."

"I'm just referring to the fact that you don't wear dresses with Connor," she remarked.

"What am I gonna do? Throw on a dress and heels to sit on the couch?" I retorted. "Get a wedding dress to go to McGinty's?"

Ava snickered. "Did I hit a nerve or something?"

I glared at her as I pulled my dress out of the closet and slipped it over my head. "What shoes?" I asked her.

"What do I look like? Your personal stylist?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please help me. He'll be here in like 5 minutes."

Ava sighed. "The blue pumps. He won't know what hit him."

"Thank you. Was that so hard?" I asked, slipping my feet into the shoes.

"Yes."

I snorted. "Are you and Murphy hanging out tonight?"

"Probably. I assume he's coming over with Connor."

We both glanced up when there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that?" I asked. "I just wanna finish getting ready."

She nodded. "Do you want me to send Connor in or keep him occupied?"

"You can tell him to come in, I don't care."

She nodded and left the room. I grabbed my perfume and gave myself a few spritzes before grabbing my eyeliner.

"Wow…"

I glanced towards the door and smiled. "You clean up nice," I remarked. He really did. He had put on a white button up that made his normally tan skin even deeper with a pair of crisp indigo jeans. He leaned against the doorframe, his eyes traveling up and down my body. "See something you like?" I asked, turning my attention back to the mirror, touching up my eyeliner.

"Aye," he replied, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, gently nuzzling my neck.

I capped my eyeliner and turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned forward and brushed my lips over his. "Hi," I murmured.

"'ey," he replied, gently rubbing my back.

"So, where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Jus' want'd ta take ye out fer a change," he replied.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "I nee' a reason ta take ye out?"

I shook my head. "No, it just seems sudden, that's all."

He gave me grin. "Long time comin', perhaps."

I shrugged. "Well, if we're gonna go, let's go," I said, running my hands down his arms to lace our fingers together, pulling him out of the room.

I looked over the menu, trying to decide what I wanted. I glanced up and noticed Connor watching me as he took a drink of his beer. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked, reaching for my wine and lifting the glass to my mouth.

"I love ye."

I choked. Connor's eyes widened and he moved to get up. "I'm okay," I rasped in between coughs, tears in my eyes, motioning for him to sit back down. He grabbed my water and held it out to me. "Take a drin' o' dis," he demanded. I grabbed the glass and carefully took a sip.

"No' th' reaction I wa' lookin' fer," he told me quietly, holding out a napkin.

I took it and dabbed at my eyes. "Wasn't expecting that," I replied honestly.

He shrugged. "I jus' though' ye shoul' know."

"Is that why…" I gestured at the table.

He shrugged again, looking down at his hands wrapped around his beer. "Though' ye'd wan' somethin' special," he mumbled, picking at the label.

I reached across the table for his hand, rubbing my thumb gently over his tattoo to get his attention. "Hey," I murmured. He lifted his gaze to meet mine. "I love you, too," I told him, softly with a smile.

"D'ye feel safe 'ere?"

I glanced over at Connor. "Like right now?" I asked, dipping my feet in the water beneath us as we sat at the pier after dinner.

He shook his head, resting his hand on my bare knee. "En Boston, I mea'."

I thought for a moment. "I don't feel unsafe," I replied, laying my head on his shoulder. "I don't feel as comfortable here sometimes as I did at home, but that was a small town, this is big city." I nudged him with my shoulder. "Plus that's what I have you for," I teased.

"Aye," he replied, leaning his head against mine, seemingly lost in thought.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Wa' jus' wonderin'," he replied.

"That was a weird question to be wondering about."

He sighed. "Et jus' seems tha' tings are gettin' rougher roun' 'ere. An' don' know 'f I like ye and Ava livin' en Southie."

I lifted my head, resting my chin on his shoulder. "You worry?"

"A bit," he answered honestly.

"A and I can take care of ourselves, you know," I told him gently.

He glanced over at me. "I know tha'. Bu' still."

"Conn, what brought all this on?"

"Murph an' I 'ave bee' talkin' ta Roc, tha's all."

"Don't be so vague. Talk to me, I can handle it," I urged.

"Ye know wha' Roc does, righ'?" Connor asked, glancing down at me.

I shrugged. "I know he's kind of like a courier or something. And I've managed to put a few things together and guess that it's not necessarily on the up and up."

"'ave ye e'er 'ear of th' Yakavetta name?" he asked quietly.

"Anyone that lives in Boston has heard of Yakavetta," I replied. Connor gave me a look. "Rocco works for the mob?"

"Aye," he answered with a nod.

I bit my lower lip. "How long?"

"'bout 18 years, no'," he replied, kissing the side of my head.

"Why?"

Connor shrugged. "Murph an' I… we 'ave tried ta tal' 'im inta finding' somethin' else… bu'…I don' know…"

"So… what suddenly has you so concerned?" I asked quietly, laying my hand over his on my knee.

"Jus' tings Roc's been sayin'. Coul' ge' ugly."

I looked up at him. "Everything's going to be fine, okay?"

He looked down at me, giving me a smile. He brought his hand to cup my cheek, rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone, his eyes locked on mine. "Aye," he murmured before pressing his lips to mine. I moved my hands to his chest, fisting them in his shirt. He pulled back, his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed. "Jus' coul'n take et 'f somethin' 'appened ta ye," he murmured, his breath ghosting over me.

I shook my head. "Nothing's going to happen. We're both going to be fine. I promise."


	23. Forever Young

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Forever Young is all Alphaville (although I prefer Youth Group). All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 23 (Forever Young):**

"_Forever young, I wanna be forever young... do you really wanna live forever...?"_

"So, what did you get Connor for his birthday?"

I glanced over at Ava from my spot in front of the computer. "It's his birthday?" I asked innocently.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, you suck at it."

"A, I'm not going to help you figure out what to buy Murphy for his birthday," I told her, turning back to the computer screen.

She groaned from behind me. "Kher," she whined, dragging my name out. "He's impossible!"

I rolled my eyes and turned off the monitor before turning to straddle the desk chair. "And how do you figure I can help? You know Murphy better than I do," I pointed out, resting my chin on the back of my hands.

"You're dating his twin!"

I snorted. "Please. Conn and Murph might be twins but they are totally different. My gift won't be any help."

Ava shot me a glare. "You. Are. Mean."

I shrugged. "Not my problem. You still have..." I glanced over at the calendar. "Until tomorrow to figure something out. Plenty of time!" I ducked as she threw a pillow at me and snickered. "Stop being so hostile," I told her, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Well, fine, what did you get Murphy?" she asked, following me into the kitchen.

"A pony," I answered as I pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade, turning back to her. I rolled my eyes at her glare. "What? I allow him access to my best friend," I told her, taking a swig of my drink. "What more does Murphy need from me?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "How useless are you!"

I shrugged. "Depends on the day."

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by a knock at the door. She scowled and pointed at me. "This isn't over," she told me before spinning on her heel and stalking to the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Is it ever?" I replied, following after her.

She pulled open the door and squealed as Murphy tackled her onto the couch, his mouth over hers. Connor and I both let out a snort of disgust as he crossed the threshold. "Can' e'en save et fer a roo'?" he remarked, kicking the door shut before crossing towards me.

"They must be in heat," I replied, leaning against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest.

"An' 'ow are ye?" he asked, kissing me lightly on the forehead before grabbing my drink and taking a sip.

"I'm better now," I told him with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "No' tha' I'm 'ere?"

I shook my head. "Nope, because Ava's occupied," I told him with a wink as Ava's bedroom door slammed.

Connor snickered and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Ef tha's yer story," he murmured, brushing his lips over mine. I sighed against his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as he pushed me against the wall.

"I guess you missed me," I commented softly as we broke for air, his forehead resting against mine.

"Gue' so," he replied, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. He kissed me softly before leading us both to the couch, sitting down with me straddling his lap.

"So what's the plan for your birthday?" I asked, resting my arms on his shoulders, my fingers gently scratching his scalp.

He shrugged, resting his hands on my waist, his thumbs gently caressing the skin of my hip. "No pla'. Jus' me an' Murph turnin' 27."

"I know," I replied. "You two are old men."

Connor rolled his eyes and lightly pinched my side, making me flinch. "Bet' watch et, love. Ye ain' so fa' behin' ye'self."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll always be younger then you," I told him.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Don' tease me, love. I kno' wha' ye ca' do wit' tha' tongue o' yers and ye shouldn' show et unless yer gon' follow through."

I moved my mouth to his ear. "Who says I'm not gonna follow through?" I whispered, nipping his earlobe.

He groaned lightly, his fingers digging into my hips as he pulled me closer to him. "Ye lil' minx. Go' ta watch ou' fer ye."

I pulled back and gave him a wink. "Seriously, though, what's the plan?"

Connor sighed and moved to lay on the couch, his head on the armrest, pulling me flush on top of him. "Don' kno', lass. Drin' o' two?" He wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin.

I chuckled and burrowed into his chest, closing my eyes listening to his heartbeat. "Obviously. But that's nothing new."

"'ow 'bout ye make a pla' an' I'll jus' be dere?" he replied.

"You're so lazy," I remarked.

He scoffed. "Et's me birthday. 'm 'lowed ta be."

"I'll have to remember that for my own birthday," I told him.

He grunted his agreement. I lifted my head and glanced up at him, noticing his eyes were closed. "You going to sleep on me, Conn?" I murmured, moving gently so my face hovered over his.

He opened one eye. "Jus' a res' es all."

I kissed him lightly before tucking my head back under his chin and closing my eyes, listening to his heartbeat as his breathing became steady, falling asleep soon after.

"Th' fuck ye doin'?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Murphy standing over the couch, his hands on his hips. "Hi, Murphy," I grumbled.

"Lass," he replied, sitting on the end of the couch at his brother's feet. I glanced up at Connor and saw he was still asleep. "I swear, your brother sleeps like the dead," I told Murphy, carefully sitting up.

"I ca' wake 'im ef ye'd like," he offered with a smirk.

"I'm sure you could," I replied with a smile, stretching. "Where's Ava?"

"Right here," she told me, falling into the recliner. She looked at Connor and rolled her eyes. "How is he still asleep?"

"Maybe Kher, 'ere needs ta le' Conn ge' some sleep a' nigh'," Murphy pointed out suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I think you're getting Conn and I confused with the two of you," I returned.

I walked to the kitchen to grab some beers. I walked back in the living room with my arms full and shook my head when I saw Murphy shoved to the floor.

"Ge' th' fuck off me, ye little bastard," Connor growled, punching Murphy in the shoulder.

"No' me fault yer sleepin' te' day 'way, brudder," Murphy replied with a grin, lifting a hand to grab the beer I tossed to him.

"'m fuckin' tired, alrigh'?"

"Because you're old," Ava offered, giving me an appreciative smile as I handed her a can.

"Fuck th' pair a ya," Connor replied, sitting up against the arm rest. He snagged a finger in my beltloop, and pulled me into his lap.

"'m startin' ta tink ye like Kher more tha' yer own flesh an' blood," Murphy complained, wagging a finger at Connor as he opened the beer and took a swig before pulling himself to his feet and moving to sit in front of Ava.

"Wha' ca' I say, Murph? Th' lass es prettier tha' ye," Connor told him, giving me a wink.

I chuckled. "Am I now?"

"I disagree," Ava interjected. "Murph's awfully pretty."

"Tank ye, lass," Murphy told her, kissing her knee before turning back to the couch.

"Nah, Conn's the prettier twin," I said, offering Connor a beer.

"So, everyone here is pretty except me?" Ava asked with a pout.

"Yer th' prettiest," Murphy told her, leaning his head back. Ava grinned and leaned down, kissing him.

"Oh God, here they go," I said with a groan.

"Lord's fuckin' name," the other three told me in unison.

I slowly opened my bedroom door and peeked my head in. Connor snored softly, the sheet pushed down to his waist, his left arm under his head, his right thrown across the bed. I smiled and carefully tiptoed into the room, clicking the door shut behind me. I softly walked across the carpet and set the small plate I was carrying on the bedside table before moving to straddle Connor's waist. He shifted slightly and took a deep inhale before his snoring continued. I rolled my eyes and rested my hands on his chest, leaning forward.

"Wake up," I whispered, my lips brushing against his ear.

He stiffened a bit as I moved my face over his, my nose brushing against his own. He groaned softly.

"Et's early, lass," he muttered, his voice clogged with sleep, his eyes still closed.

"C'mon, Conn," I whispered, pressing my lips to his, my hand moving to his cheek. He immediately responded to the kiss, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, his right hand tucking underneath my hair. I pulled back and slowly opened my eyes. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a yawn as he gently moved his hand down my jaw.

"Quite th' wake up," he commented.

I smiled and sat up, grabbing the plate off the bedside table. "Happy birthday," I told him, holding the plate in front of him. He sat up on his elbows and examined the offering, taking it from my hand. In the middle of the plate was a chocolate cupcake with green icing and a Celtic cross across the top. He looked up and gave me a grin.

"Tank ye, love," he told me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You're welcome," I replied, rolling off of him onto my back. He set the plate back on the table and shifted to his side, staring at me. "You're supposed to eat that," I told him.

"An' I will. Though' I migh' wor' up an appetite first," he replied with a grin, reaching out and pressing his mouth to mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, molding my body to his. He moved so he was hovering over me, his hands planted beside my shoulders.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I asked when he pulled away.

"Jus' gettin' me bir'day present," he replied, rubbing his nose against mine.

"And what would that be?"

"Ye."

I laughed. "You're getting cheesy in your old age, MacManus."

He nipped at my lower lip. "Yer supposed ta be nice ta me, lass."

"I don't want you to get spoiled."

He chuckled and rolled off of me onto his back. He reached over and ran his finger through the icing on the cupcake before bringing it to his mouth and licking it off.

"You better not get icing in my bed," I warned. "That green will stain."

"Den why gi' me th' cake no'?" he countered, collecting icing on his thumb and holding it in front of my mouth.

"Because I'm nice?" I replied. I opened my mouth and licked the icing off his thumb with a wink. "Thank you."

He brought his thumb back to his own mouth and sucked what was left of the icing off. "So, ye baked?'

I snorted. "You know I can't cook."

Connor let out a mournful sigh. "Prob'ly yer only flaw," he replied sadly.

I cut my eyes at him. "You're so lucky it's your birthday and you're hot."

He grinned and kissed me. "Jus' teasin' ye, love." He grabbed the cupcake and shoved it into his mouth.

I burst out laughing. "You're supposed to savor that!"

He gave me a grin, his cheeks puffed out and chocolate in his teeth. He moved closer to me as he started to chew noisily.

"Ew, Conn! Go away!" I shrieked as he rolled on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

**AN2: **Valerie E. Mackin-Technology makes everything difficult! Can't trust it! :) I'll continue to try to update fairly regularly. I aim to please. I'm trying to do a balance of realistic drama and light-heartedness. Working? Possibly? Kher doesn't know what she's saying. She clearly can't predict the future, ha. And yeah, was being difficult for a minute. I wasn't getting any of my notifications for like a day and it made me sad. But then I got everything at once.

.you-Haha, I hope I redeemed myself a bit! I'm so glad you're enjoying this and sticking with me!

My Anonymous Reviewer #1 (although I kinda have a feeling you're all three... )-Haha, I wanted to make you happy. An abundance of chapters and the promise of a sequel. :) As long as you're happy.

#2-More on the way! Yay!

#3-Awe, I love you too! I hope you keep loving me! :) :) :)

I'm in the process of watching TWD Season 3 preview marathon. Literally, I think I've barely moved once. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to post anything, but here you go guys! Enjoy! Thank you as always for the reviews/alerts/favorites. You keep me going!


	24. Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Bottoms Up is all Trey Songz and Nicki Minaj. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 24 (Bottoms Up):**

"_Bottoms up, bottoms up, up, every single cup, got a couple bottles but a couple ain't enough..."_

"Bes' bir'day e'er," Murphy remarked, shoving the last of his burger in his mouth.

I took a sip of my Coke and grinned. "And there's still so much time left," I replied, laying my head on Connor's shoulder.

Ava stole a fry from Murphy's plate. "Anywhere else you guys wanna go?" she asked.

Connor draped his arm over the back of the booth behind me, his other hand circling the rim of his beer. "Wha' do ye tink, Murph?"

"McGinty's," he replied. "Bes' pints en th' city."

Connor lifted his glass. "'ere, 'ere." He glanced down at me. "Tha' a'righ'?"

I shrugged. "It's your birthday. I'm just along for the ride."

Ava tossed some cash on the table. Murphy frowned. "Yer no' supposed ta pay," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Let me be your sugar mama just this once, okay?" She kissed his cheek. "And don't worry, Kherington is helping."

I nodded and reached into my pocket for some money.

"Well, i' Kher es 'elpin'," Murphy replied rolling his eyes.

"I don' like dis," Connor said shaking his head.

"And they say chivalry is dead," I remarked, tossing the bills. "Let's go kids."

We slipped out of the booth and made our way out of the restaurant. Ava jumped onto Murphy's back with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck as he tucked his arms under her legs and ran ahead. Connor slipped his hand in my back pocket and kissed the top of my head.

"So, you're having a good birthday?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder as we walked, my arm around his waist.

He nodded. "'ave e'ryting I wan' an' nee'. Go' me brudder an' me girl."

"You're kinda sweet, MacManus," I replied.

"Don' tell an'body," he warned. "Go' a re' ta protec'."

I giggled and glanced forward noticing that Murphy and Ava were stopped in front of McGinty's. The building was dark and nearly silent. Ava carefully slid off Murphy's back and stood at his side.

Connor frowned. "Since whe' es Doc closed?" he asked, peering at the closed sign on the door.

"'e doesn' e'en close o' 'olidays," Murphy agreed, furrowing his brow.

Ava and I exchanged a look. "Well, maybe he's inside," I offered. "We can check on him."

Ava nodded and looked up at Murphy. "And we all know he'll wanna see you two on your birthday."

Connor glanced down at me, his eyes narrowed. "Yer no' tellin' me somethin'."

I rolled my eyes. "What would I not be telling you?"

"I don' know. Dat's wha' 'm tryin' ta fin' ou'."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly. "Let's just knock, okay?"

Murphy stepped forward and pounded on the door. "Doc! Ye en dere?"

We waited for a response, but none came. Murphy glanced back at us before checking the handle. The door opened easily.

"Dat's weird," Connor muttered, pulling me a little closer.

Murphy reached back and grabbed Ava's hand. "We're goin' en," he murmured. He walked in, Ava close behind.

Connor moved me in front of him. I gave him a look. "Just gonna sacrifice me?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "'m coverin' th' ba' jus' en case."

I rolled my eyes. "Paranoid much?" He scowled at me as I took his hand and followed Murphy and Ava into the bar. I pulled Connor closer.

"Scared, lass?" he asked behind me, the smirk clear in his voice.

"It's dark in here," I hissed.

We made our way to the middle of the room.

"Doc...?" Murphy called.

Suddenly, the lights came on. "SURPRISE!"

Ava and I burst into giggles as Murphy and Connor yelped in surprise.

"Th' fuck!" they yelled in unison.

"H-h-h-happy b-b-b-b-FUCK! ASS! birthday, boys!" Doc exclaimed.

Rocco grinned along with a couple of the boys' co-workers from the meat packing plant.

"Ye mean, yer closed fer us?" Murphy asked, his brow furrowed.

Connor glanced down at me. "Dis es wha' ye wouldn' tell me, iddn' et?"

I smiled and stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"All part of our master plan," Ava continued, dragging Murphy to the bar.

"Now it's time to fuckin' celebrate!" Rocco exclaimed as Doc made his way behind the bar. "First rounds on me!"

We all exchanged a look before turning to Doc. "Shots!"

"I know wha' I wan' fer me bir'day fro' Kher!"

I glanced up from my spot on Connor's lap at the booth, my eyes narrowed at Murphy. "Should I be concerned?"

Murphy grinned wickedly and waved me over. I rolled my eyes and stood, making my way to the bar carrying my third beer. Ten shots were in front of Murphy with another 10 shots to his side. "My gift to you is death by alcohol poisoning?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

Murphy shook his head. "Nah, girl. See who ca' drin' dese th' fastest."

I looked at him skeptically. "Murph, you're Irish and probably have at least 25 lbs. on me. I think we know how this is gonna go."

"Doesn' seem like a fai' figh' dere, Murph," Connor agreed, coming up behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder. "Don't think I can do it?"

He looked down at the shots and back to me. "Consid'rin et's 10 shots o' Bush? Sorry, lass, bu' me money's on me twin."

I scowled. "You're supposed to be on my side, even if there's no hope for me," I complained with a pout.

Connor chuckled and kissed my temple. "'m o' yer side, girl, jus' bein' realistic."

I sighed and turned back to Murphy. "Name your terms, MacManus."

He snickered. "Star' a' th' same time. Whoe'er finishes firs' gets ta make th' loser do wha'e'er dey wan'."

I raised an eyebrow and drained what was left of my pint, setting it on the bar top. "So, my present to you is a contest?"

He nodded. "'mon, Kher, et will be fu'!"

Ava peered over Murphy's shoulder. "What won't be fun is having to clean up after Kher when she voms everywhere."

"So, none of you think I can do it?" I pouted as Doc set another pint in front of me.

Silence. I scowled, swiping the beer from the counter and draining it in one go before walking to the set of shots. "Conn, you call it."

He shook his head as Murphy cheered. "Ef yer sure, lass."

I held out my hand to Murphy. "You. Are. On."

He grasped my hand and shook it. "Yer goin' dow' li'l girl," he replied. We stood in front of our line of shots, our hands planted on the bar top.

"Ready... se'...GO!"

I grabbed the first shot, throwing it back, my stomach rolling and my throat burning as I turned the shot glass over. I turned my head to the side as I grabbed the next shot, throwing it back. I could barely hear the cheers from our audience as I tried to keep up, tossing back shot after shot. I glanced at Murphy's line and saw that surprisingly we were neck and neck. I grabbed the 9th shot and tossed it back, slapping my hand over my mouth to keep it down.

"'mon, Kher! Ye ca' do et!" I heard Connor cheer from behind me.

"Murph! Pick up the pace!" Ava yelled.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the last shot, the room spinning. I tossed it back and slammed the glass back down.

"Done!" I slurred, glancing at Murphy who had his last shot in his hand, his face a mask of shock.

"She fuckin' beat ye, Murph!" Connor hollered, making his way over to me.

I looked over at Connor and squinted. "Conn... why are there three of you?"

"Ye a'righ'?" he asked, resting his hands on my cheeks.

I sniffed. "The room is spinning."

He chuckled. "'m sure et es."

I opened my mouth to reply but slapped a hand over my mouth as my stomach rolled.

"Oh shit, she's gonna blow!" Rocco yelled as I shoved Connor out of the way and ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time.


	25. You're the Only One

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. You're the Only One by Maria Mena. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 25 (You're the Only One):**

"_You're the only one who holds my hair back when I'm drunk and get sick... you're the only one who knows exactly what I mean..."_

I woke up the next morning feeling like an elephant was tap dancing on my head, an alien was attempting to eat its' way out of my stomach and as though I had been hit by a semi.

"Nee' th' bucket?"

I groaned and turned my head towards Connor's voice, opening my eyes into tiny slits, his form blurring before me. "Ughhhhhh," I groaned at him. "Stop yelling," I rasped, wincing as pain shot through my throat and skull.

He chuckled and smoothed my hair off my forehead. "'ow ye feelin'?"

"Have mercy and kill me," I pleaded, my voice a whisper as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the sun shining through the window.

I felt the bed dip as he climbed in beside me. "'m no' gon' kill ye. Kin' o' like 'avin' ye 'roun'."

"Some boyfriend you are," I complained.

He chuckled. "Love ye too, girl."

"Murphy better be feeling this bad if not worse," I warned, pulling a pillow over my face.

"'e wen' ou' fer breakfas' wi' Ava earlier."

I lifted the pillow and glared at Connor. "I hate him. This is all his fault."

Connor smirked. "A' leas' ye won."

"Feels like I lost," I snapped.

"Wha' do ye nee'?" he asked.

"I told you, mercy killing."

He sighed. "An'ting else?"

"Aspirin. And a Gatorade. Red."

"'m goin' ta 'ave ta leave ye," he told me.

I let out a whine. "There should be Gatorade in the fridge..."

Connor shook his head. "Murph dran' et dis morn'."

I scowled. "He doesn't even like red Gatorade!" I exclaimed, wincing as the pain shot through my skull.

He shrugged. "'e nee'ed a drin'."

"And you let him just take it?" I pouted.

"I jus' tol' ye 'd ge' ye mo'," he pointed out.

"Ugh… fine… but hur-" I shot up with my hand over my mouth and Connor was quick to shove a trashcan at me as I started dry heaving. I saw him grimace out of the corner of my eye.

"'ow do ye 'ave an'ting lef'?" he commented, getting off the bed.

I groaned. "I don't. It hurts." I put the can on the floor beside the bed and collapsed against the pillows.

Connor shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I whined.

He stuck his head back in the doorway. "'m gettin' ye a glass o' water an' som' med'cine. Den 'm goin' ta ge' ye yer juice." He disappeared from the doorway as I shoved the pillow back over my face. I felt the bed dip again a few minutes later.

"Si' u'."

I pulled the pillow from my face and carefully sat up, leaning my back against the headboard. Connor held out a glass of water and aspirin. "Ye take four, righ'?"

I nodded slowly and took the items from his hands. "Actually, I probably need an entire bottle at this point," I told him, dropping the pills into my mouth and taking a sip of the water, grimacing as they hit my stomach.

"Tink dey will stay dow'?" he asked.

"Only time will tell."

"Ye alrigh' ef I go ge' yer stu'?"

I slid down into my pillows. "I think so. But hurry back… please?"

"Don' worry, lass. Can' leave ye ta take care o' yerself," he replied, tucking the blanket around me. "'d kiss ye goo'bye, bu'…"

"I'm disgusting?"

He chuckled. "No' wha' I wa' gon' ta say, bu' ye 'ave looked better, love."

"Go away."

He laughed and smoothed the hair off my forehead before ducking out of the room.

I winced as what seemed to be only moments later the door was slammed open and Ava and Murphy seemed to scream at each other. "Will you two shut up!" I shrieked, whimpering as the pain shot through me.

"Ye alrigh' en 'ere lass?" Murphy asked, walking into the room and throwing himself at the foot of my bed. "Fuck, ye loo' like shi' girl."

I glared at Murphy. "Oh fuck you," I retorted. "This is your fault."

He widened his eyes and gave me a look of hurt. "Ye blame me?" he asked, his face the picture of innocence.

"Your stupid contest. I'm never doing anything for you ever again."

"'m hurt, lass."

"Don't care. Go harass your girlfriend. I don't want you."

Murphy chuckled. "Ye 'ave ta admi' et wa' fu', Kher."

I shook my head and gave him the finger. "I blacked out, Murphy. I _never_ black out and now I've lost pretty much the entire night."

He gave me a smirk that seemed to be pure evil. "Belie' me, girl, et wa' me bes' bir'day _ever_."

"You suck. A lot. Really bad. And you smell like corned beef. Could you be more of a stereotype right now?"

"Ye love me, Kher, et's alrigh'," he told me, turning to walk out of the room.

"I'll have a complete list of things I want from you later," I called after him.

He froze in his step and spun on his heel. "Wha' do ye mean?"

"I won," I pointed out to him.

He shook his head. "No, lass, dere wa' no winner."

I scowled at him. "I beat you!"

"Aye, bu' den ye couldn' keep et dow'. Et was a draw."

"We didn't agree to those terms!" I argued, pressing my hand to the throbbing pain in my temple.

Murphy gave me a look. "E'ryone knows tha's 'ow et works, girl."

"So, what you're telling me is that my misery today is for nothing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Guess so." He ducked when I threw a pillow at him. "Ye miss-" He was cut off when I managed to hit him square in the face with a second pillow.

"No. I didn't."

Ava appeared in the doorway. "How are you feeling Kher?"

I pulled the blanket over my head. "You people need volume buttons. You talk way too loud."

"I guess you still feel pretty bad," she replied.

I pulled the blanket down to my nose. "You would guess right. How is no one else hungover today?"

Ava chuckled. "Well, I only had maybe 4 beers… Murphy doesn't get hungover… and I don't know about Connor."

"Wha' 'bout me?" Connor asked, shoving his way past Ava into the room, a red Gatorade in his left hand and a paper bag in his right.

"Kher wants to know why she's the only one hungover today," Ava explained.

"Me girl can' 'old 'er liquor, she can'," he replied, sitting down on the bed, setting the paper bag on the bedside table.

"Bushmills is not liquor," I snapped. "Bushmills is the work of the devil himself."

Connor shook his head as he twisted the cap off the Gatorade and handed it to me. "Ye ne'er coul' 'andle th' Bush."

"I didn't even know what 'Bush' was until I met you," I pointed out taking a delicate sip.

"Well, we'll leave you two be," Ava said, grabbing Murphy's hand. "You might want to take a shower, K."

"You both might want to bite me," I snapped.

"Tha's me brudder's jo'!" Murphy called over his shoulder, shutting the door.

"I hate them."

Connor chuckled and took the bottle, setting it on the bedside table. "No, ye don'."

"Today I do."

"Where are yer pillows?" he asked, looking around.

"On the floor," I replied, pointing. "I needed weapons."

He shook his head and got up, grabbing the pillows. "U' ye go," he told me, gently lifting me by the shoulder to tuck the pillows under my head.

"Thank you," I murmured, burrowing into the pillows and tucking the blanket under my chin.

"Yer welcome," he replied with a grin, sitting beside me on top of the blankets. "Feelin' an' better?"

"A little... the aspirin helped... and I managed to keep the water down."

"Tha's goo' lass. I wa' gettin' worried fer a bi'."

"What's in the bag?" I asked, glancing over at the bedside table.

"Yer breakfas' whe' ye tink yer ready," he replied, grabbing the bag and putting it on his lap.

"But what is it?" I asked, moving to sit up. He opened the bag and I peered in. "You got me an almond croissant?"

"Ye like dem, don' ye?" he asked, tilting his head.

My stomach rolled at the thought. "When I'm not dying, yeah."

He chuckled and set the bag to the side. "Jus' le' me know whe' ye wan' ta try."

"Okay," I replied, lying back down. "I'm sorry by the way."

Connor glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Fer wha'? Ye can' 'elp tha' yer sick."

"For ruining your birthday," I muttered, reaching for my drink.

Connor scoffed as he grabbed the bottle and handed it to me. "Ye didn' ruin me birthday, lass. Aft' ye an' Murph's game, ye were th' life o' th' party."

I cut my eyes at him as I took a sip. "What happened?" I asked.

Connor's eyes widened. "Ye don' 'member?"

I shook my head slowly. "Everything's gone once I ran into the bathroom..."

An evil smirk fell over Connor's features. "Well, me lass, le' me tell ye a little story..."

**AN2: **iforgiveyou-I'm glad you liked them! Yeah, I tried to build a little suspense if you will. Hopefully you like this update as well!

My Anonymous Reviewer #1-Well, as long as you still love me! Yeah, she can't handle her liquor and she knew she couldn't. Damn pride. :)

My Anonymous Reviewer #2-Yeah I kinda like ConnKher. Yeah, Connor needs to play nursemaid to the sickly, haha. Hope you enjoy! :)

Valerie E. Mackin-You would think so, right? But I guess not, haha. My it's my artistic laziness, idk.

These chapters aren't necessarily my favorites. I think they're cute, but kind of a lull. I hope you, my faithful readers, enjoy them.

Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites and just simply all that are reading this! I appreciate it more than words! :)


	26. Blame it on the Alcohol

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Blame it on the Alcohol is all Jamie Foxx and T-Pain. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film.

**Chapter 26 (Blame It on the Alcohol):**

"_Blame it on the Goose, gotcha feeling loose, blame it on patron, gotcha in the zone, blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol..."_

**FLASHBACK**

I came out of the bathroom, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"Ye alrigh'?" Connor asked as I approached the bar.

I looked up at him. "Do you have any gum?"

He shook his head. "Jus' cigs, lass." He wrinkled his nose. "Bu' le's fin' ye some."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry," I mumbled behind my hand.

He laughed. "Le's fin' yer ba', see wha' ye 'ave en dere." He slipped his hand to the small of my back and led me to the booth we had been sitting at. He handed my purse to me and I sifted through it with one hand, keeping the other firmly planted over my mouth. Finally, I found a pack of gum and shoved three pieces in my mouth.

Connor's eyes widened. "Don' choke, alrigh'?"

I shrugged. "I'm okay. Where is everybody?"

He gestured towards the bar. I ran over and leaped onto Rocco's back. "Weeee!" I squealed.

"What the fuckin' fuck?" Rocco yelped, crashing into the bar.

Murphy snorted. "Gue' someone's feelin' bett'," he commented.

I wrapped my arms around Rocco's neck and my legs around his waist. "You should learn balance, Rocco," I reprimanded.

"You shouldn't fuckin' body slam people, Kherington," he retorted, standing up straight. "And what are you, fuckin' half monkey?" He turned to Connor with me still hanging off his back. "You're dating a fuckin' chimp, Conn."

Connor shrugged. "I like ta tink o' 'er mo' as a wil'ca' meself."

"Awe, Conn, that's so sweet!" I squealed. I froze for a second. "OMIGOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" I bellowed.

"Turn down the main, skid row," Ava said, covering her ears.

"DON'T STOP! BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIN!"

"Oh my God, Conn, shu' 'er u'," Murphy begged.

Connor shrugged, seeming unphased. "Ye brought dis o' yerself brudder."

"Wha' th' fuck? 'ow?"

"HOLD ON TO THAT FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELING!"

"Ye gave 'er th' whiskey," he pointed out, finishing his beer.

"Get her the fuck off me if she's going to keep screeching like a fucking banshee," Rocco lamented.

Connor rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing me at the waist. I giggled. "Conn, that tickles."

He snorted back a laugh and managed to peel me from Rocco's back, setting me on my feet.

"And Rocco, I can't be a banshee AND a monkey," I told him.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I can't!"

Murphy snickered. "Roc, ye can' argue wit' a drunkard like Kher, ye will ne'er win."

"Ye can' argue wit' a sober Kherin'to' either," Connor pointed out, planting his feet on the ground as I leaned all my weight against him, bringing his glass of beer to his mouth.

I laid my hands on his chest. "Connor, let's go have sex."

Connor choked on his beer, spitting it back into the glass. Ava started cackling as Rocco and Murphy started thrusting their hips and making obscene noises and motions. "Ye can' say shi' like tha', Kher," he hissed, his face red.

I cocked my head to the side. "Why not?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath of exasperation. "Ye jus' can', alrigh'?"

"Awe, Conn, are you embarrassed?" Ava cooed.

He shot her a glare. "Stay ou' o' dis, alrigh'?"

Ava held up her hands in surrender. "I was just asking."

"Nothin' ta be 'barrassed 'bout brudder," Murphy told him, walking over and throwing his arm over his twin's shoulders. "Ain' nothin' we 'aven' 'eard befer."

Rocco let out a guffaw as Connor threw a punch into his brother's stomach and they started wrestling. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bar, leaning over it on my elbows. "Docccccccccccc," I called in a sing-song tone.

The bartender walked over, wiping a glass. "'ow c-c-c-c-c… wh-wh d-d-do ye nee' dear girl?" he asked.

"Can I get a Guinness? Please?"

Doc glanced over my shoulder and I didn't realize Connor was behind me with Murphy in a headlock frantically shaking his head "NO". Doc shrugged and put a glass together, pushing it towards me.

I grabbed it and took a drink. "This doesn't taste like Guinness! This tastes like Coke!" I exclaimed, peering at Doc.

"It's a n-n-n-n-n-new br-br-br-FUCK! ASS!- kind," Doc told me kindly.

I took another swig and grinned. "It's so yummy!"

Rocco snorted back a laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what is so funny, 'Funny man'?" I asked, complete with air quotes.

"You fuckin' are. You are fuckin' wasted," he told me, not meeting my eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I asked looking down. I giggled when I realized my shirt was too low.

"Connor!" Ava yelled. "Rocco's checking out your merchandise!"

"Wha' th' fuck, Roc?" Connor hollered, swatting his friend over the head. "Kee' yer eyes ta yersel'!"

"Ain't my fault she put 'em out like that!" Rocco argued, rubbing the tender spot on the back of his head.

Connor snarled and shrugged out of his peacoat draping it over my shoulders.

"Con-Con! It's too big!"

The other four looked at me wide eyed. "Th' fuck di' ye jus' call me?"

I looked at him wide-eyed. "I called you Con-Con."

Murphy burst out laughing. "Con-Con? Wha' are ye, som' kin' o' pup?"

Connor ground his molars, his jaw clenching. "Do ye wan' yer day o' birth ta match yer day o' death, brudder?" he hissed.

I shrugged and wrapped the coat tightly around me. "Mmmm, Conn it smells like you," I told him dreamily.

**END FLASHBACK**

I cut my eyes at Connor. "So... you and Murphy enjoyed yourselves so much because I was acting like an idiot the whole time?" I asked.

He chuckled in response. "Someting like tha'. Bu' ye di'n' le' me finish."

"I think I've heard plenty," I replied, tucking my head under the blanket.

"Ye di'n' le' me tell ye 'bout givin' Roc a la' dance, lass."

I slowly lowered the blanket, my eyes wide. "I _what_?" I hissed.

Connor smirked. "Ye 'eard me. Woul' 'ave bee' ma' 'bout et 'cept ye weren' givin' 'im yer bes' stu'."

I groaned. "Why didn't you just take me home!"

"We were 'avin' a goo' time," he replied.

"Ughhhh, I'm never drinking again. Ever. Nope."

Connor cut his eyes at me. "I'll beli'e tha' whe' I see et."

I rubbed my hands over my face. "Whatever." I slowly pulled myself out of bed.

"Wha' th' 'ell ye doin'?" Connor asked, moving over to help me balance.

"I'm taking a shower. I feel like death," I replied, slowly walking towards the bathroom.

"Nee' an' 'elp?" he asked, a slow grin sliding over his face.

I chuckled. "Just this once I think I can handle it. Rain check?"

He shrugged and kissed my cheek. "Jus' dis once. Be en 'ere 'f ye nee' me, alrigh'?"

I nodded and padded towards the bathroom.

I walked back into the bedroom, rubbing a towel over my hair. "What are you doing?" I asked, collapsing next to Connor on the bed.

He looked over at me. "'ow ca' ye read dis shi'?"

I glanced down at his lap and choked back a laugh. "Are you really reading Cosmo?"

"I wa' bored," he replied in defense.

"Are you trying to figure out what to do to get your man hot?" I asked.

He scowled. "Dis th' thanks I ge' fer takin' care o' ye?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just kidding," I replied, kissing him on the shoulder.

"Ye feelin' bett'?"

I nodded. "Much. The shower was the best decision I've made in the last 24 hours."

Connor smiled and rested his hand on my cheek. "Goo', like ye 'ealthy." He pulled me in and kissed me lightly.

I pulled back, looking into his eyes. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "'aven't kissed ye since las' nigh'. Missed et."

I cocked my head to the side. "You're kinda romantic sometimes."

He winked. "'ave ta ge' en yer pants some'ow."

I wrinkled my nose. "And then you ruined it." I got off the bed and walked to my closet.

"Wha' are ye doin'?"

"Looking for something." I reached to the top of my closet and pulled out a wrapped box.

"Wha's tha'?" Connor asked as he rose up on his knees, trying to look around me.

I walked over and handed him the box. "I meant to give this to you last night. Happy birthday."

He took it and shook it. "Presen'? Fer me?"

I smiled. "Just open it."

He unwrapped the box carefully and looked inside. He pulled out a brown sweater. "Et's nice," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "There's more."

He looked in the box and his eyes widened before he looked up at me.

I nodded. "That shit was hard to find. Impossibly hard."

He pulled out the DVD, his blue eyes sparkling and wide. "Th' Eiger Sanction es Eastwoo's bes' film." He clutched it to his chest and looked up at me. "We 'ave ta watch et no'."

I chuckled. "Let me put clothes on and then we'll watch."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close, pressing his lips to mine. "I love ye," he mumbled against my mouth, his left hand gripping the DVD case.

"I love you too... even though I'm about to be replaced."

**AN2: **Alright kids, we're about to embark into the world of actual film. Hope you stick with me! :)


	27. Smile

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Smile is all Uncle Kracker. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 27 (Smile):**

"_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night..."_

I woke up and blindly reached for Connor. I whined and opened my eyes when I was met with an empty spot. Looking up, I saw Connor sitting at the corner of the bed, tying his shoes. "Mornin' love," he told me, glancing over his shoulder and giving me a smile.

I sat up, holding the sheet to my chest. "Good morning." I moved up the bed and pressed myself to his back, kissing his neck.

"No', no'," he muttered. "'ave ta go ta mass, love," he told me, forcing himself to his feet.

I pouted. "Skip and stay," I told him.

He shook his head. "No ca' do. 'ave ta go ta prayer wit' Murph an' then work," he replied, walking over and grabbing his coat, slipping it over his shoulders.

"Can't convince you to stay?" I purred, cocking my head to the side and letting the sheet drop a bit.

He groaned. "No' dat's jus' no' fai''," he growled, crossing the room and tangling his hand in my hair, pulling my mouth to his.

I smirked into the kiss and brought myself up on my knees, the sheet falling to the bed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Conn! Pu' et 'way! We gott' go!"

I groaned as Connor forcefully pulled himself out of the kiss at the sound of Murph's voice at the door. "Talk about not fair," I grumbled.

Connor sighed and adjusted himself. "Hol' dat though' 'til I ge' back from work," he told me.

I pouted. "Guess I'll have to take care of myself then," I sighed, folding my legs under me and wrapping myself in my blanket.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Don' tell me dat when 'm 'bout ta go ta church."

I shrugged. "Just giving you something to think about," I replied.

He shook his head and gave me a quick kiss. "See ye 'n a couple hours," he told me before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and crawled out of bed, slipping on my robe and slippers before padding out into the living room. Ava was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of coffee watching television. She glanced up. "Good morning."

"Morning," I replied with a stretch. "Any coffee left?"

She nodded. "Should be. Just made it."

I walked to the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee before sitting back on the couch. "You work today?" I asked, blowing into my cup.

She shook her head. "Nah, off for the next 2 days. You?"

I sipped my coffee. "Off today, but I work tomorrow morning," I replied, setting my mug down.

"But you're coming out tonight right?" Ava asked, curling her legs under her.

I shook my head. "Nah, I need to get some sleep. I have the possibility of a double tomorrow."

She sucked air through her teeth. "You're not going out with us tonight? It's St. Paddy's."

"I'm aware."

"Does Conn know you're not joining him on his greatest holiday?" Ava asked.

"I'll break the news to him when he gets back," I said with a shrug.

"And how do you think your _Irish_ boyfriend will feel about you abandoning him on the biggest _Irish_ holiday we have here in the U S of A?" Ava asked, draining the rest of her coffee.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure he'll manage. Just like you will."

Ava pouted. "How am I supposed to entertain both of them?" She thought for a moment before a smirk spread over her face.

I rolled my eyes and picked up a pillow, hitting her over the head. "I'm telling Murphy you're mentally cheating on him with his brother."

"First off, ow. Secondly, it's not cheating if Murphy's there too," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Ava!" I shrieked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't act innocent like you haven't had similar thoughts."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," I retorted.

She smirked. "That's what I thought."

*Ring ring*

I glanced over at the phone before setting down my book and reaching over the arm of the couch. "Hello?" I answered, cradling the receiver between my shoulder and ear.

"I don' tink I'll e'er 'ave sex again."

I smirked. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Connor chuckled on the other end. "Knew ye were only wit' me fer tha sex."

"I didn't want to tell you before now because I didn't wanna seem shallow."

"Goo' call."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"I go' a swif' kick ta me nuts," he replied, sucking air between his teeth suddenly.

"You okay?"

"Jus' icin' dem."

I snickered.

"Don' laugh. No' funny."

"Are you seriously putting ice on it?"

"Et 'urt!" he retorted.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"I wa' jus' tryin' ta make friends, dat's all," he replied.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Who'd you piss off?"

"Why ye assume et's me fault?" Connor asked, offense in his tone.

"Um, because I've met you?"

"Yer 'posed ta be offerin' me sympathy," he mumbled.

"Conn, I love you, but I'm fairly confident that you brought this on yourself," I told him gently.

He scoffed. "Di' no'."

"Will you just tell me what happened?" I asked, exasperation coloring my tone.

"'ey!" I heard a struggle on the other end of the phone.

"Kher?"

I snickered. "Murph."

"Ye nee' ta teach Connor 'ere some respect," he informed me. "Go fuck yerself," I heard Connor snap in the background.

"Can someone please tell me why Connor got kicked in the balls please?"

"A gian' lesbian bea' 'im," Murphy bit out in between fits of laughter.

I burst out laughing at the sudden image. "Was he being his charming self, I assume?" I asked when I finally calmed down.

"'e tol' th' lesbian ligh'bulb joke."

I groaned. "Seriously? That one's not even good. I probably would've kicked him in the nuts and I appreciate them the way they are."

"On tha' no'e," Murphy replied.

"OW!" Conner hollered, his voice closer to the phone. "Th' lil bastard just threw th' phone a' me o' purpose!" he griped.

"Stop whining," I told him.

"Ye shoul' come ove' 'ere," he told me.

"What do you expect me to do? Kiss it and make it better?" I asked, skeptically.

"Dat's no' a bad idea," he replied. "O' a' leas' a gentle massage."

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you just say you were never having sex again?"

"Who sai' an'ting 'bout sex?" he asked innocently.

"Right," I retorted.

"Ca' ye plea' com' ov'r?" he asked sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, give me 20, you lazy bastard," I told him snidely.

"'ave som' compassion," he retorted. "'m wounded."

I approached their apartment door and shoved it open, immediately regretting my decision. "Murphy!" I shrieked, throwing my hands over my eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

I heard him snort. "Yer faul' ye didn' knock," he replied.

"Who lays in the middle of the floor on their back naked?" I asked still shielding my eyes.

"Et's me floor!" he argued.

"Where's Connor?" I asked, lowering my hand, but keeping my eyes shut.

"Behin' ye, love," I heard Connor reply. I turned and opened my eyes. I narrowed them when I saw him sitting on their couch wearing nothing except a grin, socks and a bag of ice over his crotch.

"Really?" I asked, moving to sit down on the edge of his mattress facing him, but maneuvering to keep my back to his still naked twin.

"I kno' why ye can' face lookin' a' me, Kher," Murphy called from behind me.

"Why's that, Murph?" I asked with a sigh.

"'cause then ye woul' know yer wit' th' youn'er' brudder," he told me. I snorted back laughter at the murderous look Connor gave him. I turned my head and yelped when I saw Murphy standing beside me. Thankfully, he had covered himself with a towel.

"Murphy, will you please get your crotch away from my face?" I begged, shoving him in the hip.

"I ge' th' feelin' ye don' 'preciate me, Kher," he told me, reaching past me and grabbing a tee, giving it a sniff before pulling it over his head.

"I appreciate you, Murphy. I just don't appreciate your junk all in my business," I retorted as he walked towards his side of the room, grabbing a pair of boxers and sliding them on.

"I'll 'ave ye kno' I ge' few complaints," he told me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Connor who was watching the exchange with amusement. "How's your…" I gestured to the ice bag.

"I migh' live," he replied, hissing as he adjusted the bag.

"You're being a baby," I told him.

He gave me a frown. "Ye 'ave no ide' wha' dis is like," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and glanced up as Murphy made his way to the door fully dressed. "Ava a' yer place?" he asked, grabbing his rosary from the hook.

I nodded. "Should be."

"Alrigh', see ye bo' tonigh'," he said, ducking out the door.

I looked back at Connor and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Wha'?" he asked, standing up and padding to the fridge, grabbing two beers in his free hand, his other still holding the bag of ice.

I didn't respond as I was too distracted by his naked back. He turned around and raised an eyebrow as he walked back over, gingerly sitting down beside me on the mattress and holding a can out to me. "Wha's wron' wit' ye?" he asked, setting down the other can and adjusting the bag again, grimacing.

"You're kinda attractive, MacManus," I told him with a shrug and a smirk.

He chuckled. "Tank ye?"

I shrugged. "But anyway… I'm not coming out tonight."

He frowned before grabbing my beer and popping it open, taking a swig. "Why?"

"Didn't you get your own?" I griped, reaching for the can.

He held it out of my grasp. "Why aren' ye comin' ta McGinty's? Et's St. Paddy's."

"Conn, give me my beer," I demanded as I reached across his body, grabbing his arm.

"Answer me question, lass."

"I have to work at 5 in the morning and I might have to work a double. I need some rest."

"So, com' ou' fer a bi' an' den go 'ome," he reasoned.

"Conn, I'm always out with you. We can separate for a night. Now give me the can." I reached again and hissed as I felt cold between my legs. I looked down and realized I was straddling his lap, the bag of ice between us. I glanced up at Connor's face, our noses brushing.

"Ye really wan' th' beer, don' ye?" he murmured with a smirk.

"Better be careful there," I warned, pulling at his arm. "Your 'wounds' are now at my mercy."

He chuckled before pressing his mouth to mine. I reached down and carefully removed the bag of ice, tossing it to the side. He set the can of beer to the side, moving his hands to cradle my jaw. We both hissed as my denim covered center came into contact with his naked manhood.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Be bett' 'f we got ye out o' these clothes," he replied.

"Thought sex was out of the question?" I teased as he moved his hands to undo the buttons on my shirt.

"Jus' gon' give et som' work," he replied.

I chuckled and lightly shoved him onto this back, straddling his waist as I slipped my shirt off my shoulders and tossed it to the side before running a hand through my hair and lowering my mouth to his. "Should I check for bruising?" I murmured, brushing my lips over his.

"Aye," he replied. "Make sure dere ain' perm'nant damage."

I chuckled and reached between us, my fingers gently closing around him. He sucked air through his teeth, his eyes snapping shut as he arched into my touch. "You alright?" I asked, peppering kisses over his chin.

"Yer 'and es warm," he groaned.

"Mmhmm," I purred, moving my hand up and down the still cool flesh, slightly wet from the ice.

"Fuck me, girl," he growled.

"No need to be demanding," I replied, pressing my lips to his, swallowing his moan, my tongue invading his mouth. He bucked his hips, trying to increase the pace of my hand. "Getting a little anxious, aren't you?" I muttered, moving my mouth to his ear, my tongue flicking at the lobe.

Connor groaned, throwing his head back. I moved my mouth down the column of his throat, nipping at the skin where his neck met his shoulder.

"Little 'arder, lass," he whispered.

"Hand or mouth?" I asked.

He didn't have a chance to answer before the door was thrown open.

"Oh shit!" Rocco exclaimed, slapping his hands over his eyes.

Connor bellowed as my hand instinctively tightened on him. "Fuck Kher, le' go!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, moving my hands away and turning to face Rocco. "Can't you knock!" I shrieked, grabbing one of Connor's shirts and pulling it over my head.

Rocco peeked between his fingers. "Usually ain't a problem!"

Connor pulled on his boxers and gingerly got to his feet. "Sometin' ye nee', Roc?" he asked, coming up behind me.

Rocco slowly lowered his hands. "Don't remember. Think I'm fuckin' scarred for life."

I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't have seen that much."

"I saw more of fuckin' Connor than I ever needed to, that's for fuckin' sure," Rocco retorted.

"Penis envy?" I shot back.

Do I nee' ta sep'rate ye two?" Connor asked, grabbing the open can of beer from the floor, taking a swig.

Rocco took on a pleading look. "C'mon guys, I just wanna hang out."

Connor smirked. "Ye jus' wan' ta try an' ge' anudder dance from Kher 'ere, don' ye Roc?"

I felt my face heat up. "If you both know what's good for you, you will end this conversation right now," I hissed.

"Awe, lass, 'm jus' kiddin'," Connor soothed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. "An' I know Roc 'ere can' 'andle ye."

I glanced over at Rocco. "We will never speak of that again, you hear me?"

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Connor's bringing that shit up, not me."

"Don' try ta ge' me en trouble, Roc," Connor warned.

"Believe me, you need no help," I told him.

He gave me a look before returning his focus to Rocco. "So, Roc, ye shoul' 'elp convin' Kher ta come out ta McGinty's tanigh'."

Rocco looked at me confused as he collapsed to the couch. "You ain't goin' out tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why is everyone acting like me not going out tonight is a crime against the world?"

"Becau' et es," Connor replied, grabbing his jeans and pulling them over his hips but leaving them unbuttoned.

"It's one night."

"But it's the MacManus people's holiday," Rocco pointed out.

"See? Roc knows," Connor told me as he sat and snagged my beltloop, pulling me to his lap.

"Ugh, if I go will you all leave me alone?" I whined.

The two exchanged a look and shrugged. "Fer no'," Connor replied.

**AN2:** iforgiveyou-I'm so glad you liked the flashback! I was a little nervous about it because I didn't want to switch P.O.V.'s so I'm so excited that you enjoyed it! And thank you for your consistent reviews! They make my day!

Valerie E Mackin-Haven't we all said that once or twice? And isn't it always a lie? Haha. Thank you for reviews, btw. I'm glad you're sticking with me.

PixiePhotos-Awe, I'm so glad you liked it! I figured Connor's all about the gestures and plans, haha. Wanted to make it a little cutesy. And thank you! I'm so excited that you're enjoying this so well and keep giving me reviews! And it's such an honor that you like my writing because as you know I adore your stories so it's a HUGE compliment! :) :) :)

Alessandra-Haha and I love you for reviewing. I'm glad it made you laugh. And a chair fall! That's a massive compliment! As long as your okay, of course, haha. I hope I continue to live up to your expectations.

You all are so awesome. Thank each and every person that is going on this journey. You're probably sick of my thank yous but I just want to be sure to let you know how much I appreciate all the love and attention. Kinda makes a girl feel special.


	28. Warning Sign

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Warning Sign is all Coldplay. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 28 (Warning Sign):**

"_A warning sign... I missed the good part, then I realized... I started looking and the bubble burst..."_

"And I thought you weren't coming out tonight…" Ava told me from her perch on Murphy's lap.

"I'm only here for a drink or two," I told her. "Conn wouldn't stop whining. And then he got Rocco on my case, too."

"I don' whine, love," he retorted, slipping his finger through my belt loop and pulling me back between his legs, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"You kinda do, Connor," Ava told him, bringing a snort from Murphy.

"Fuck th' pair a ye," he mumbled.

"That's hurtful," I told him, giving him a side eye.

"No' ye, dem," he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed him lightly on the temple before grabbing and draining my beer.

"Where es Roc, an'way?" Murphy asked, drumming his fingers on the bar top.

"He had to run a couple errands, but he said he'd be here at some point," I replied, glancing at my watch. "I'm gonna head out, okay?" I told them.

"Already?" Ava pouted.

"I have to be up in like 5 hours." I turned in Connor's arms and draped my own over his shoulders. "You behave, okay?"

"Gon' be 'ard wit'ou' ye ta kee' me en line," he muttered.

I smiled and kissed him, bringing my hand to his cheek. The kiss deepened until we heard Murphy clear his throat. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from Connor, cuffing Murphy in the back of the head.

"OW!" he yelped. "Wha' wa' tha' fer?"

I smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "Just a love tap." I turned to Ava. "You coming home tonight, A?"

"Probably," she replied.

I nodded and moved to walk out of the bar.

"'ey, Kher?"

I turned to see Connor behind me. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nee' me ta walk ye?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

I smiled and shook my head. "Stay here, have a good time. I'll be fine." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

He sighed and kissed me on the forehead. "Alrigh'. I love ye," he told me with a half-smile.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave his hand a squeeze before ducking out of the bar.

I turned the corner and nearly slammed into Rocco.

"Where the fuck you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, slipping a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"Could ask you the same," I retorted, holding out my hand.

He looked down at my palm and then back at my face. "Help you with something?"

I pouted. "C'mon Roc, just one."

He rolled his eyes but reached into his coat pocket. "Thought you fuckin' quit," he muttered, pulling out his pack and extending it to me.

I shook my head and took the cigarette, swiping his lighter. "I didn't quit, just cut back," I replied, lighting it and taking a puff, exhaling as I gave him back his lighter.

"So, why ya leavin'?" he asked as he started walking with me away from McGinty's.

"Need some sleep. You following me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just keeping you company. Not used to seeing you without your other half. Wanna make sure you're alright."

"My other half being…?"

"Connor, obviously," he replied.

I chuckled and took another drag from the cigarette. "He's back at McGinty's. Didn't want to make him leave on today of all days. It's like Irish Christmas."

Rocco nodded and smirked as we made it to the apartment building. "Well, I guess I'll bid you fuckin' adieu," he told me, giving me a bow.

I chuckled and flicked my cigarette into the street. "Bye, Roc. Have a beer for me," I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do. Catch ya on the flip side," he replied, turning and walking off into the night.

I made my way back to the apartment and got ready for bed, managing to fall into a fitful sleep.

The next day, the breakfast rush was dying down and I was finally able to sit. I glanced up at my new co-worker, Sal, as he slid a glass of apple juice in front of me. "What's this for?"

He shrugged. "You look a little beat this morning," he replied.

I smiled. "Well, thanks." We both glanced up as the bell over the door rang and a tall man walked in mumbling.

"Get me a fuckin' coffee. Who the fuck does he fuckin' think he is? Fuckin' FBI bullshit…"

"Can we help you?" I asked, interrupting the man's monologue and cursing.

He looked up. "Uh… yeah… can I just get a cafe latte?"

I snorted. "You don't seem like the latte type," I told him.

"Ain't for me," he grumbled.

Sal slid the drink over to him. "That'll be $3.25," he said.

The man slapped a $5 on the counter. "Keep the fuckin' change," he said, hurrying out of the diner.

I glanced at Sal. "He was so pleasant," I told him sarcastically.

He shrugged. "Cops."

I moved to start wiping down tables before lunch. The phone rang and I noticed Sal answered it. I started checking the sugar packets on each table.

"Hey, Kher."

I looked back at Sal. He held out the phone. "It's for you."

I sighed and tucked my rag in my apron moving to grab the phone. Sal walked into the kitchen to give me some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ava."

"Hey… everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know… have you talked to Connor today?" she asked.

"No… I've been at work… why?"

She sighed. "Murphy was supposed to come here today…"

"It's only 11, A."

"He was supposed to be here around 9:30."

"I see…"

"And I was going by their apartment… and there were cops outside…"

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off when I looked up and saw the man that had been in for the coffee, joined by three others. "Um, Ava… I'll have to call you back, okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet," I replied, hanging up the phone. "May I help you gentlemen?" I asked, moving from behind the bar.

One of the men stepped forward, his air letting me know that he was in charge. He smoothed out his gray suit and ran a hand through his longish dark blond hair. "Kherington Harris?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "That's me…"

He pulled open his suit jacket exposing his badge. "I'm Special Agent Paul Smecker. If you don't mind, I'd just like to ask you a couple of questions."


	29. Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Heavy in Your Arms is all Florence+the Machine. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 29 (Heavy In Your Arms):**

"_And is it worth the wait... all this killing time, are you strong enough to stand protecting both your heart and mine..."_

I sat at a booth across from Smecker gnawing at my thumb nervously. The three other men who had been introduced as Detectives Duffy, Dolly and Greenly sat at the bar across. "Okay, so what's going on?" I asked, lowering my hand from my mouth and twirling my thumbs.

"Do you know the gentlemen that live in Apartment 5B in the loft housing on Sleeper Street?" he asked, his hands folded in front of him.

"No disrespect Agent, but you obviously know the answer to that if you're here," I replied.

He gave me a thin smile. "How well would you say you know them?"

I shrugged. "Well, I know one of them biblically."

One of the detectives, I believe it was Dolly, snorted and covered his mouth.

"So, you would say fairly well then," Smecker continued, cutting his eyes at the detectives.

I shrugged. "You could say that, yes."

"When was the last time you saw them?" he asked.

"Last night," I answered easily. "I went out with them to celebrate St. Patrick's Day."

"To McGinty's Pub?" Smecker asked, leaning forward.

I nodded. "The very same. Seems only fitting... Irish holiday... Irish bar..."

"Irish boyfriend?" Detective Dolly interjected.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"Can you give a time?" Smecker asked, pulling my attention back to him.

I thought for a moment. "Between 10:30 and 11. I had a couple drinks and then I headed home."

"You walked by yourself in Southie?"

I glanced up at Detective Duffy's question. "Yes… I don't live very far from McGinty's. And I ran into a friend on the way out and he kept me company. I also don't scare easy."

"But you haven't seen them since?" Smecker asked.

I shook my head. "Can you please tell me what this is about? They're alright, aren't they? And what made you come to me?"

"We're just trying to get some information," Smecker told me calmly.

A bad feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. "I really don't know how much I can help you…" I murmured.

Smecker reached over and patted my hand. "I'm not trying to worry you. We wanna talk to the boys, but we can't seem to locate them."

"What did they do?" I asked, looking up at Smecker, my lower lip between my teeth.

"There was..." He paused as if he were trying to choose his words. "An altercation outside of their apartment. That's about all I can give you," Smecker said and leaned back in the booth, bringing his hands behind his head.

I felt my eyes widen a bit. "An altercation?"

"She's not gonna give us anything. Why we wasting our time?" Greenly mumbled.

Smecker cut his eyes at the Detective. "Greenly, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." He turned back to me and reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card. "If you think of anything useful or hear anything... and I mean anything at all, don't hesitate to give me a call," he told me, extending the card to me.

I took the card and looked it over before tucking it in my back pocket. "Can you at least tell me how you found me?" I asked.

Smecker nodded. "We stopped by McGinty's first. The bartender pointed us in your direction, thought you might know a thing or two. He's a... very colorful man."

I smiled despite myself. "That's Doc."

Smecker stood and buttoned his jacket. "We apologize for bothering you at work. If we have any other questions, we'll be in touch."

"Can you just tell me if they're in trouble? Please?" I pleaded.

Smecker sighed. "It doesn't appear so. I believe they took care of it," he replied cryptically. The four men made their way out of the diner. I glanced up as Sal came out from the back.

"Everything okay?" he asked, his expression a bit nervous.

"I really don't know," I replied, walking to the phone. I quickly dialed a phone number.

"'ello?" a female voice clogged with sleep answered.

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't have time for this. "Donna, is Rocco there?"

"Who's this?" she asked, her voice full of suspicion.

"It's Kherington. Is Rocco there?"

"Who the fuck are you? Is he fuckin' you too?"

I let out a loud sigh. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, just answer my damn question. Is Rocco there or not?"

"No, bitch, he ain't here. Why the fuck you need to know?" she spat through the phone. I slammed down the phone, my anxiety beginning to rise.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I muttered. I hung up the phone trying to think of what to do next. I glanced at the door and cursed under my breath when a group of three came in looking around for a table.

"I'll take care of it," Sal told me quietly. "Try to figure whatever it is out, okay?"

I nodded and gave him a grateful smile. I picked up the phone and dialed the apartment.

"Hello?" Ava answered anxiously.

"It's me," I replied. "Still nothing?"

"No! I tried to call Rocco, but I got Donna and you can probably guess how that went."

"Yeah, same. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. Why'd you have to hang up before? Customers?"

"No… cops."

"Wait, what?" Ava asked. "Why were the cops there?"

"They were asking about Conn and Murph," I told her quietly.

"Did they say what happened?"

"No, I didn't get anything."

"What the hell is going on, Kher?"

"Did anything happen last night?" I asked, turning towards the wall and lowering my voice.

She thought for a moment. "I left about a half hour, 45 minutes after you did. Roc was there by then and the boys were all pretty deep. And that was when Murph told me he'd see me this morning. So, I don't remember anything unusual. Not while I was there anyway."

I chewed my lower lip and glanced up as the bell over the door jingled. I breathed a deep sigh of relief at the sight of Brynn and gave her a quick wave. "Ava, I'm gonna be able to leave here. I'll come home and we'll figure something, okay?"

"Okay, hurry up. I'm trying not to freak out, but…"

"I know. Be home soon." I hung up the phone and hurried after Brynn as she disappeared into the employee only area.

"Hey, Kher. Sorry about all this confusion," she told me apologetically. "My appointment was canceled last minute.

"It's fine, you're here," I told her, waving her off. "Do you mind if I cut out a little early on you since you're here? Sal can fill you in."

She turned to me, giving me a look of concern. "Sure… everything okay?" she asked, hanging up her coat.

"I honestly don't know…" I told her with a shrug.

**AN2: **My Anonymous Reviewer #1- I know, the DRAHHHHHMAHHHH! I hope you like my interpretation of the film! I know it's cherished by so many and I really don't want to disappoint!

WinglessFairy-Welcome and thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad you're enjoying this and took the time to review! The boys are so fun to write! I hope you enjoy what comes next! :) :) :)

My Anonymous Reviewer #2-Thank you! I'm hoping to interweave them without downright rewriting the scenes (I mean, we've all seen the movie, haha). I hope this works!

Alessandra-Thank you! Hope this update was quick enough, haha. Your reviews help! :)

iforgiveyou-I know, I know, cliffies are the worst. Am I a wench again? And there will probably be more... Don't hate me!

I hit a record number of readers yesterday! How exciting! Here are two more chapters... I might add another two later today but we're approaching the home stretch and I don't think I'm ready for this to end! Bah! As always, thank you for taking the time to take this journey with me as you read/review/alert/favorite. You guys are the BEST!


	30. Poison & Wine

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Poison & Wine is all The Civil Wars. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 30 (Poison & Wine):**

"_You only know, what I want you to... I know everything you don't want me to..."_

I sat at the couch with Ava, gnawing my thumbnail, staring into space.

"I've never gone this long without talking to Murph since I met him," she commented, her hands wrapped around a still full coffee mug. "Hell, I've never gone this long without talking to Connor either."

I nodded in agreement. "It's really weird without one of them here," I remarked quietly.

"Should we try Rocco again?" she asked, glancing over at me, drumming her fingers along the ceramic.

"If you wanna possibly deal with Donna, go for it," I replied, moving onto my cuticles. "But don't ask me to risk it."

She slapped my hand lightly. "Stop it."

I sighed and sat on my hands. "Should we go to the police? See if we can find out anything?"

Ava chewed her lower lip and sat her mug on the coffee table. "You don't think that's over-reacting? I mean, it hasn't been that long. And it's not like the police told you much before."

I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face. "I don't know. I just know this doesn't _feel_ right."

She nodded her agreement. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a knock at the door. We both jumped to our feet and ran over. We looked out the peephole to see Rocco standing outside, his hands shoved in his pockets. I yanked open the door and Ava grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into the apartment.

"Glad to see you girls too," he remarked, straightening his clothes.

"Rocco, what is going on!" Ava cried, throwing her arms in the air.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, scratching his head.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I shut the door and leaned against it. "Don't try to be cute. What happened with Connor and Murphy?"

Rocco sighed. "They wanted me to stop by to tell you that they are fine and that they'll see you tomorrow at some point."

Ava and I looked at each other and then back at him. "Wait, what?" Ava asked.

"They're f-"

"No, we heard you," I cut him off. "That's all we get?"

Rocco thought for a moment. "They said not to worry?"

Ava leveled him with a glare. "What. Happened."

Rocco gave her a nervous smile. "C'mon, ladies. They told me not to tell you, that everything was fine."

"When did you see them? Hell, _w__here_ did you see them?" I asked, bringing my thumb to my mouth, gnawing again at the cuticle.

"Not too long ago. And I can't tell you that."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Rocco, you know you're going to end up telling us, so how about we save some us all some time and you just let us know now."

"I am not going to tell. My entire fuckin' job is secrets. I can keep a measly one like that."

Ava and I exchanged a look before turning back to Rocco, a look of determination on both our faces.

Rocco looked between us, fear settling over his expression. "What?"

Ava and I approached the front desk of the police station. The officer behind the desk looked up, his name tag reading "NEWMAN". "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"I hope so. We're here to see the MacManus brothers," I told him with a smile.

"Oh…" He shuffled through paperwork. "I'm sorry, they requested no visitors at this time."

Ava let out a humorless chuckle. "Will you tell them that Ava Morgan and Kherington Harris are here to see them please? I'm sure that we aren't the ones that request is referring to."

Officer Newman gave us a polite smile and a shrug. "I'm sorry ladies, but my hands are tied."

I growled under my breath. I had a thought and reached into my pocket, pulling out the business card I had been given only a few hours before. "Well, is Special Agent Smecker available by chance?"

He sighed and lifted the phone. "Sir, two women are here to see you… regarding the brothers… Morgan and Harris… ok… ok… thank you, sir." He set down the receiver and gestured to empty chairs across from the desk. "Please, have a seat. He'll be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," Ava replied, her teeth clenched. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to have a seat. "Is there a reason we're going to talk to someone that's _not_ Connor or Murphy?" she muttered to me, crossing her arms and legs.

I shrugged. "I want some answers. I figure he might give us some."

"I'm going to kill Murphy later," she snarled.

"May not want to say that in a police station," I murmured. "But don't worry, we're on the same page."

"I didn't expect a personal visit, Ms. Harris."

I glanced up to see Smecker leaning against the front desk. "Well, lucky you then," I replied, standing and brushing off my jeans. Ava stood up beside me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, Ava and I were hoping to speak with you privately," I replied.

He nodded and walked to what appeared to be an interrogation room. He gestured. "After you, ladies."

We nodded and walked inside, taking our seats. Smecker shut the door and had a seat across from us. He gestured at a box of donuts in the center of the table. "Feel free to help yourself."

Ava shook her head, but I took one, picking it into pieces, just to occupy my hands.

"So, how can I help you today?" he asked, offering us each a cigarette. I grabbed one and stuck it behind my ear.

"We're just trying to get an idea of what the fuck is going on," Ava replied, rejecting the offer.

"Ava," I hissed.

Smecker chuckled. "I take it you didn't watch the press conference this morning?"

We shook our heads. "The boys warrant a press conference?" I asked.

Smecker nodded. "Your boys aren't being charged. It was self-defense."

Ava and I looked at him blankly. "Can you give us a little more? Please?" I asked.

He regarded us for a moment. "You don't know what happened?"

"No!" Ava exclaimed in frustration, slamming her hands on the table. "Nothing!"

Smecker furrowed his brow. "I really am not at liberty to tell you. It's still an ongoing investigation."

I glowered at him. "If you can't tell us, when will our worthless boyfriends be available since apparently they don't want visitors?"

"They going to be released tomorrow," he told us.

Ava looked at him confused. "I thought you said they weren't being charged."

He shook his head. "They aren't."

Ava began rubbing her temples. "My God these two give me a headache," she muttered.

"If they aren't being charged, why are they being held overnight?" I asked, losing my patience.

"It was their decision," he replied.

Ava and I exchanged a look. "Will you please check one more time to see if we can speak with them?" I asked calmly.

Smecker shrugged and picked up a phone in the middle of the table. "Chaffey, I need you to check with the MacManus brothers to see if they'll accept visitors." He glanced over at us as he listened to the officer on the other end. "I know what they said.. just check for me and page me back… yes, interrogation." He hung up and leaned back in his chair.

I picked up a piece of donut and munched on it, barely tasting it. Ava picked up a napkin, shredding it into pieces. I looked up to see Smecker observing us both quietly. The phone soon beeped and he picked it up. "Smecker."


	31. Criminal

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**AN2: **So. To celebrate the fact that there are now as many reviews as their are chapters and the fact that this is being so well received, I'm pausing my work day to give you, my faithful followers more! We only have 10 chapters left after this! It's coming up SO FAST! But... not to worry... I'm working on a sequel if any of you want to stick with me. This is just too much fun!

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Criminal is all Britney Spears. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

And I just realized that I should thank Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus, David Della Rocco and the rest of the BDS cast for bringing these characters to life and making them interesting enough to write about. :) :) :)

**Chapter 31 (Criminal):**

"_Mama I'm in love with a criminal and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical... mama, please don't cry, I will be alright... all reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy..."_

Ava and I followed Officer Newman down the corridor of cells, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from other inmates. I pulled my jacket tighter around me until Newman stopped at a cell, slipping his key in and sliding the bars open. Murphy and Connor were sitting on the edge of the prison cots, their elbows on their knees. They slowly looked up at us and gave us each a sheepish smile.

"Thank you, officer," I told Officer Newman, my eyes on Connor.

Ava mumbled her own thanks before walking over to Murphy and swatting him over the head. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Ow, wha' th' fuck?" Murphy grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll be back in about an hour to escort you ladies out," Officer Newman told us before walking away.

"Gettin' shy o' me, love?" Connor asked, meeting my gaze.

I bit my lower lip as I took in his appearance. His face was bruised, flecks of dried blood at his temple and his wrists were wrapped in gauze. "Conn, what the hell happened?" I asked quietly, crossing over to him and grabbing his wrist.

He hissed at the pressure. "Be gentle, lass," he told me.

I carefully pulled the gauze away and sucked air through my teeth. His wrists were bruised and bloody, the skin flayed. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "What did this? _Who_ did this?"

He gave me a half-smile and a shrug. "Didn' wan' ye ta 'ave ta see this, love," he told me quietly, leaving my questions unanswered.

"Is that why you two didn't want visitors?" Ava asked, glancing between them, a scowl marring her features.

"Didn' wan' ye ta worry," Murphy replied.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?," she snapped at him.

I shook my head and sat next to Connor on the cot. I moved my hand to his temple, lightly dragging my fingers against the bruise. "Connor, seriously. What the hell happened this morning?"

Connor looked past me at Murphy before giving a shrug. "Made a few frien's a' th' ba' las' nigh'," he told me.

I gave him a look. "You're trying to tell me this was a bar fight?" I asked skeptically.

"Dat's et, love," he replied with a shrug.

Ava shook her head, leveling Murphy with a glare. "There's no way. Bar fights don't include the cops the next day. You don't go missing way you did. What aren't you saying?"

Murphy kissed the top of her head and grabbed her hand. "Et's nothin'," he replied. "Conn an' me are fine. Jus' a misunderstandin'." He kissed her knuckles lightly.

Ava and I looked at each other. I turned back to Connor and carefully rewrapped the gauze, my eyes on his wrists. "Wha's wron'?" he asked, his other hand moving to my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his.

I sighed. "You're lying to me. You've never lied to me before."

He furrowed his brow. "Wha' makes ye tink I'm lyin'? Et wa' jus' a scuffle, dat's all."

I shook my head and stood up. Connor grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving. "'mon Kher," he pleaded. "Jus' take et fer wha' et es."

I stared down at him, our eyes locked. Finally, I let out a sigh. "Promise me one thing and I'll leave it alone."

"An'tin'."

"If it becomes serious, you'll talk to me about it."

Connor glanced over at Murphy before looking back to me. He finally nodded. "Alrigh'," he replied.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said, lacing our fingers.

Ava squeezed Murphy's hand, gaining his attention. "Same goes for you," she told him, her face serious.

"Wha' ye mean?" he asked.

"I wanna know if you're in trouble, okay?" she told him.

Murphy sighed, but nodded. "Alrigh'. Ye bo' know we ca' take care o' ourselves, don' ye?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Murphy, we know that you and Conn are big strong men that don't need anybody."

Ava snorted. "He likes to think so."

Murphy glowered at her.

"Don't look at me that way, you're all talk," she replied, kissing him lightly.

I laid my head on Connor's shoulder. "Why are you staying here?" I asked quietly.

"Wan' th' in'res' ta die dow'," he mumbled into my hair.

"So, I have to sleep alone tonight?" I asked.

"Aye, 'fraid so."

I pouted and turned to face him, our noses brushing. "That's two nights in a row, you know," I told him.

He smirked. "Aye. Ye makin' et?"

I sighed. "Barely. That big bed… all by myself… naked…"

His eyes widened a bit. "Ye are no'."

I shrugged. "Guess you'll never know. Since you're not there."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "No' yer jus' bein' mea'."

I pressed my lips to his briefly. "I just want you to come home, that's all."

"I'll be nex' ta ye tamorra," he promised before slanting his mouth over mine. I moved my hands to his cheeks, cradling his face as I deepened the kiss.

Ava clucked from the other cot. "I'm mad you two are about to start dry humping in a prison cell."

I lifted my hand, giving her the finger without breaking the kiss. We only separated when a new voice cleared their throat. I moved to run a hand through my hair and turned towards the sound. Smecker stood in the doorway with a smirk.

"I see everything is well here," he commented.

I felt my cheeks flush and glanced down at the floor, shooting a glare at Murphy and Ava as they started snickering. Connor grinned and rubbed his hand over his hair, ruffling the spikes.

"I guess it's time for us to go?" Ava asked, standing up.

Smecker nodded. "Thought I would escort you ladies out myself."

I sighed and looked back at Connor. "You sure you want to stay here?"

He nodded and gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll see ye tamorra," he promised me again, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear and kissing my forehead.

I smiled and stood giving him one last chaste kiss, Ava doing the same to Murphy before we walked over to join Smecker.

Ava glanced over her shoulder. "Try to stay out of trouble, boys," she told them.

Connor grinned and Murphy laid a hand over his heart. "Don' we always, love?" Murphy told her with a wink. "Dow'righ' saintly, we are."

**AN3:** Conspicuously Shrouded-I like wow! That's a huge compliment! Thank you for reading and enjoying! I'm here to please! And I'm going to work my way through your stories! Based on the taste I got this morning, I can already feel I'm going to love them! I love your writing style. :)

WinglessFairy-I know, right? If they don't that's just NOT okay! I hope you enjoy the update!

SaraLostInes-I'm so glad you like it! The trouble has just begun!

iforgiveyou-I'll take it. Wench is a compliment. Haha! I'm thrilled to death that you like the story and even more excited that you like it well enough to consistently comment! Here's another piece!

My Anonymous Reviewer-It's all part of my master plan! But here, you didn't need to wait as long... :) Enjoyyyy!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!


	32. In My Veins

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. In My Veins is all Andrew Belle and Erin McCarley. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 32 (In My Veins):**

"_Everything will change... nothing stays the same... nobody here's perfect... oh, but everyone's to blame..."_

The next day came and went with nothing but a phone call from Connor.

"Murph an' me are a' Roc's. Don' worry, jus' 'ave some tings ta take care o'. Love ye." No other words. Just a hang up. No time for response.

I sighed, recalling the conversation as I waited for the plate of spaghetti one of the regulars ordered.

"Order up!"

I grabbed the plate and hurried out to the floor, setting it down in front of the customer. "Here you go, Oly," I told him with a smile.

"Thanks, doll," he replied before digging in.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked, looking between him and his lunch mate, Vinnie, another regular.

Vinnie sniffed and shook his head. "No, baby, we're fine."

I nodded and moved to walk away, but felt a hand close around my wrist. I turned back to see it was Vinnie. "Something I can help you with?" I asked.

"You're friends with the funny man, right?" he asked, dropping my arm. He sniffed again and scratched at his nose, his eyes darting around nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know Rocco. Why?"

"You hear the latest?" Oly asked, shoving another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

I regarded both of them carefully. "I can't say I have," I told them carefully.

"Ruskis got him," Vinnie told me, his eyes wild.

I swallowed. "Wait… what are you talking about?"

"You heard about Copley Plaza, didn't ya?" Oly asked.

"Everyone heard about that," I replied. "Russian mob, right?"

They nodded. "Funny man didn't make it out," Vinnie explained.

"You're trying to tell me that Rocco took out 9 men, who I have to assume were packing heat, alone?" I asked skeptically.

"Suicide mission. That's all it was."

I pursed my lips. "And you[re telling me this why...?"

"Just chattin'," Oly replied with a grin.

I swallowed heavily and gave a nod. "Right… I'll be back to check on you." I forced a smile and hurried back to the kitchen. I pressed my hands flat on the counter, trying to process. Rocco was dead? I shook my head, my eyes closed. No way… if this was true, it had happened yesterday. Connor would've said something. I slammed my fist down on the counter. What the hell was going on? It felt like my entire world was off-kilter.

"You alright?"

I looked up to see Sal looking at me concerned. I gave the older man a forced smile. "Not really. A lotta shit going on," I told him, standing up straight and running my hands through my hair.

"Rocco?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about it?"

Sal shrugged, wiping a cloth over the counter absently. "Lot of talk about it this morning, that's all."

I furrowed my brow. "What the hell, Sal?"

He patted me on the shoulder before walking back out to the bar of the diner. Now, I was as confused as ever. I took a few minutes as I attempted to compose myself before going back out to the floor. After several deep breaths, I moved towards the door. I stopped when I looked out the windows of the doors to see Rocco's back and he was standing at Oly and Vinnie's table. I swallowed and watched the exchange through the smudged glass. Rocco's back was to me, but he was clearly stiff with agitation. Vinnie and Oly were laughing. I cocked my head to the side as Rocco reached into his trenchcoat. "What the hell is he doing?" I muttered, slowly resting my hand on the door.

I jumped as the sound of a gun shot rang out, Oly's brains painting the wall beside him. I watched in horror as he shot Vinnie in the chest before moving onto Sal.

"No, not me! Not me!" Sal begged before Rocco shot him in the chest twice, his body dropping to the ground.

"FUNNY! FUNNY! FUNNY!" Rocco screamed, emptying his weapon before running out of the diner.

I didn't realize I was screaming as I collapsed to the ground and the world went black around me.

I came to, sitting in a booth, a hand gently striking my cheek. My eyes flew open and I looked around, my eyes settling on the man beside me. I vaguely remembered him as one of the detectives that had come by the diner with Smecker. "Can you hear me? Ms. Harris, are you alright?"

I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"Think she's in shock."

I looked up to see the other two detectives standing behind him, the one who had spoken smacking his gum, his eyes on me. I shook my head and swallowed. "I'm okay," I muttered.

"I'm Detective Duffy… do you remember me?"

I nodded carefully. "Yes." I looked past him. "Detectives Dolly and Greenly, right?"

They nodded and gave me a wave. Greenly walked away, deeper into the diner to investigate, leaving the other two to questioning.

"I've spent more time with police in the last week than I have my entire life," I grumbled, straightening out in the booth to give the Detective room to sit.

"You are becoming quite the familiar face," Duffy agreed.

"What is going on?" I asked, looking between the two.

"We were hoping you could tell us that," he told me gently, clearly the one in charge in Smecker's absence as he pulled a pen and notepad from his pocket.

I looked around, realizing I was still at the diner. "Is Sal okay?" I whispered.

"That the bartender?" Duffy asked.

I cleared my throat and nodded slowly. He shook his head. "Right…" I muttered.

"You mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dolly asked gently.

I gnawed my lower lip. "Not sure how much help I'll be," I replied, my mind working a million miles a second. I can't tell them Rocco did this. I have to talk to him. I have to talk to Connor. This has to be connected to the weird behavior, right?

Duffy regarded me as if he was attempting to read the thoughts flying through my mind. "You didn't happen to see anything, did you?"

"I was in the kitchen," I replied automatically. Good, I thought to myself. That's not lying.

"That's not what I asked," he told me gently.

Dammit. "Do we have to do this now?" I pleaded. "I just want to go home. Please."

Duffy glanced up at Dolly and they exchanged a look. "We just want to know what you saw, if anything," Dolly told me.

I took a deep breath. "I really didn't see much. I just saw a man come up and start shooting." Shit, shit, shit. Not full on lying, but pretty damn close.

"Did you recognize him?" Duffy asked.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't think so." Well, I was lying now.

Duffy frowned. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Welcome to the world of accomplice, Kherington, I silently thought to myself.

I sat in my room on my bed, wringing my hands together attempting to process. Duffy and Dolly had asked me a few more questions but they eventually let me leave, telling me they would find me if they needed anything else. Ava hadn't been home when I arrived, to which I was both thankful and disappointed. I rubbed my hands over my face, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, what the hell I was going to do.

I jerked my head up when I heard a loud pounding on the door, shattering the silence.

"KHERIN'TON!"

I stood and ran to the door at Connor's hysterical yelling of my name. I yanked it open to see Connor on the other side, his expression wild. He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, hugging me close as his hands ran all over my body.

"Are ye okay? Were ye sho'? Are ye alrigh'?" he asked each question frantically, his tone bordering on desperate. He moved me back, his hands gripping my upper arms while his eyes ran over me from head to toe. I just stared at him, my expression blank, waiting for him to finish. "Answ' me, love," he pleaded. "Are ye alrigh'?"

SLAP

He stumbled back at the impact of my hand against his cheek.


	33. Save You

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Save You is all Kelly Clarkson. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 33 (Save You):**

"_I wish I could save you... I wish I could say to you... I'm not going nowhere... I wish I could say to you... it's gonna be alright..."_

"Kher, wha' th' fuck!" Connor yelped in shock, rubbing at the red handprint forming on his right cheek.

I looked at him, fury building, my hand tingling. "If you don't tell me what the _fuck_ is going on," I hissed. "You can turn around and never come back," I finished, pointing at the door

"Kher, wha' are ye talkin' 'bout?" he asked, his tone seemingly confused, but his eyes betraying him, letting me know he was completely aware of what I was referring to.

"Fuck _you_, Connor, I'm not fucking _stupid_," I spat, shoving him.

He stumbled but regained his footing quickly. "Kher, calm th' fuck dow'."

"FUCK YOU!" I shrieked, moving to shove him again. "You're fucking _lying_ to me Connor!"

"'ow th' fuck am I lyin'?" he hollered back, his hands wrapping around my upper arms to keep me from hitting him again.

I glared at him, struggling to escape his grip. "Let me the fuck go."

"Kher! Sto'!" he yelled, his eyes boring into mine.

I stopped struggling and felt tears begin pouring down my cheeks. I took a shaky breath and squeezed my eyes shut, the emotions of the day and the emotions regarding Connor taking over. I began sobbing, collapsing in his arms. Connor pulled me to him before moving us to my room, practically carrying me as I dissolved into tears. He gently laid me on the bed before moving to close the door and turn the lock. I buried my face in a pillow to smother my tears and attempt to quiet my cries. I felt him crawl into bed beside me and move to wrap his arms around me. I squirmed away to the edge of the mattress.

"Kher, 'mon, don' be like dis," he pleaded.

I lifted my head and sniffled, meeting Connor's eyes. He looked at me sadly, his own expression bordering on tearful. "I…" I cleared my throat. "I need you to tell me the truth."

"Kherin'to', I can'," he told me softly. "Murph an' I agree' no' ta tell ye an' Ava. We don' wan' ye 'volved 'n dis."

I shook my head and sat up still keeping my distance. "Well, that doesn't work anymore, does it? Connor, I watched Rocco _shoot_ and _kill_ three men today. And then I _lied_ to the police about it."

He tilted his head to the side. "Why ye lie den?"

I wiped at my tears with the heel of my hand, slapping Connor's away when he tried to reach for me again. "Because I'm not going to turn Rocco in when I don't know what's going on. And I know Rocco's shooting can be explained. By _you_."

He sighed. "Roc shootin' a' th' deli wa' 'is own choice."

I looked down at the comforter. "If you can't talk to me about this, I can't do this anymore," I told him quietly.

Connor tentatively reached forward, his hand under my chin. I was too tired and defeated to fight him. He lifted my head, forcing me to meet his gaze. He swallowed heavily. "Wha' are ye sayin', Kher?"

I bit my lower lip and blinked back a fresh round of tears. "I'm saying I can't sit here and have you lie to me and I can't be waiting for you and have you never show and I don't know why."

"So… yer given' me a' ultimatu', dat's et?" he questioned, his eyes hardening.

"Connor, you've given me no other choice."

He scowled and withdrew his hand. "Dis 'as nothin' ta do wit' ye. Ye 'ave no reason ta know."

"Bull fucking shit," I retorted. "After today, how can you say that with a straight face?"

"I'm 'ere no', ain't I?" he argued.

"That's _not_ the _point_!"

Connor sighed and shook his head, running his hand over his hair. "I don' wan' ta figh' wit' ye."

"Then talk to me, please. Connor, I love you and I'd like to think that you love me too-"

"Course I love ye," he interjected. "I tell ye tha' don' I? Et's no' a lie."

"Then just tell me what's going on."

Connor regarded me for a moment. Finally, he let out a sigh. "Et start' wit' McGinty's o' St. Paddy's…"

I sat quietly, my hands folded in my lap as Connor explained what had happened the past few days. The Russians at McGinty's... the bar fight... the visit the next morning to kill Murphy... the accidental murders... the command from God to destroy evil... Copley Plaza...

"…whe' Roc tol' us 'bout th' deli… I 'ad ta make sure ye were alrigh'," he finished, finally meeting my eyes cautiously. "Tha' wa' ne'er a pla'. Roc didn' e'en know ye were workin' taday."

We sat in silence for several minutes, Connor watching and waiting for my reaction as I processed everything he told me.

"So…" I finally said, breaking the quiet. "You're telling me that you and Murph are on a mission from God to kill all the criminals in Boston…"

He nodded. "Aye."

"And where does Rocco fit in again?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands.

"'e wa' a' Copley Plaza," Connor explained carefully. "Yakavetta sent 'im an' 'e foun' me an' Murph with the Russians."

"Right... of course… after you killed them. Of course, silly me."

We sat in silence for several minutes. I could feel Connor's gaze burning into me, but I didn't look up from my lap.

"So... tha's et den?" Connor murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly

"I tell ye e'eryting like ye as'ed an' ye can' even loo' a' me."

I bit my lower lip and finally forced myself to meet his eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

Connor scowled. "I don' know. An'ting."

I sighed. "If I asked you to stop doing this, would you?"

"I can'. Ye don' sto' a callin'. An' I can' leave Murph ta do it by 'imsel'."

I nodded slowly, lowering my gaze. "And you clearly want to do it..."

"Tink 'bout et, love. All o' ba' men. Rapists... murderers... child molesters... dey ge' ou' o' all th' charges, don' they? Murph an' me... we're jus' protectin' th' innocent. We are jus' tryin' ta do sometin' 'bout et."

I looked up at him. "That's not your job, Connor."

He shrugged. "'ccordin' ta God, et es."

"If you're not careful, you're gonna get yourself killed," I told him quietly.

"An' I'm goin' ta be carefu', love. I promise."

I let out a deep breath that I was holding and met his gaze again. His blue eyes wide and pleading for understanding. "I'm not sure what you want from me then, Conn."

He seemed to relax at my use of his shortened name for the first time in our conversation. "I jus' wan' ye ta be alrigh' wit' dis," he told me, cautiously reaching forward and brushing a lock of hair from my face.

"That could take some time," I told him honestly. "This is a lot to take in."

"Take all th' time ye need," he told me, slowly rising from the bed.

I looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

He looked at me apologetically. "I 'ave ta go ba' ta meet Murph and Roc. I jus' came ta make sure ye were alrigh'."

I frowned. "So... is this how it's gonna be then?" I asked, picking at an invisible spot on the comforter.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wha' do ye mean?"

"You'll be hurrying out at all hours to take care of this... mission?" I asked, my voice sad.

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll be ba', alrigh'?"

I forced a smiled and a nod. "Okay..."

"Kher..."

"It's fine, Conn. If this is what you need to do, do it."

Connor regarded me for a moment before he nodded and leaned over the bed. He pulled my mouth to his, sealing his lips over mine. He kissed me deeply before pulling away and walking out the door without another word. I looked down at the bed, blinking back tears.

_**AN2:**__iforgiveyou-Yeah, I figured slapping made sense. Do I support abuse? No. Do I like that Kherington hurt Conn's adorable little face? No. But, these things happen and he'll heel. I'm glad you understand where she's coming from. No I don't think Conn and Murph were too thrilled about it. Especially now that they can't really keep it a secret anymore, ha. Let me continue on my wench-ly ways._

_Alessandra-You. Are. Welcome. Kher slapped Conn because she was overwhelmed and so angry because him showing up proved to her that he wasn't being upfront with her. His face is awfully cute. No worries, he'll heel. And clearly, the slap was before she started bawling. Haha. I'm glad you still love it. :)_

_Valerie E. Mackin-Fanfiction has it out for you, don't they? I'm glad you like the interpretation. And yeah, quite the cliffy. I don't leave you guys hanging too long though. _

_Conspicuously Shrouded-I know, I know. I'm the worst. So mean. Does this make up for it?_

_My Anonymous Reviewer-A good surprise, I hope. I don't like hurting Connor either, but he will recover, promise. And well... happy ending... you know how the movie ends... what do you think? I'll let you decide. Even though the end is so close AHHHHHH! I hope I continue to please. I'm currently going over the sequel now. I'm not sure if it will be posted immediately after this ends, but I can promise you it won't be 10 years like the gap between BDS and BDS2._

_SaraLostInes-Your review made me giggle. Damn weasels. _


	34. The Scientist

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. The Scientist is all Coldplay. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 34 (The Scientist):**

"_Nobody said it was easy... no one ever said it would be this hard... oh, take me back to the start..."_

"That brings the death toll to 6, just today..."

Ava groaned and turned off the tv, throwing the remote across the room. "What the fuck are they doing?" she muttered, rubbing her hands over her face, resting her elbows on her knees.

I glanced over at her. "You okay?" I asked.

She sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I don't even know anymore."

"So Murphy told you?"

She turned her head to face me. "Some... he knew the minute Rocco came back shouting about Lakeview that Connor wasn't going to be able to stay quiet about it with you. Especially not if you were there. He figured it might be better if I heard it from him."

I nodded slowly.

"I mean, it's kinda badass though, right?"

I shot her a look.

She lifted her hands. "I'm just saying. They're taking the law into their own hands. Modern day heroes and what not."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what happens to most real life heroes, A? They _die_. I kinda like having the boys around."

She sighed. "I know, I know. But we might as well try to accept it, right?"

I scowled. "So, you're saying you're _okay_ with _this_?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not _okay_ with it, but it's their decision. It's not like they're going to stop."

I sighed. "I can't believe this is even an issue in my life right now."

"Well, I have to say I'm with you on that."

A loud knock sounded on the door. Ava sighed and pushed herself off the couch. She opened the door. "Was wondering how long it would take you two to come around," she said.

I glanced up as Connor and Murphy walked through the door. Murphy smirked and pulled Ava in for a kiss. "Ye miss me, love?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He furrowed his brow. "O' course."

"Then no, not really."

He rolled his eyes. Connor snickered and moved past them, coming to sit next to me on the couch. I looked over at him. "You alright?" I asked.

"I don' ge' a 'ello?" he asked with a frown.

"Hello. Are you okay?"

"Ye still ma'?" he asked with a sigh.

I looked over to see Murphy and Ava watching our exchange. "Would you two like some popcorn? A soda?"

Murphy smirked. "I jus' wan' ta see if ye 'it Conn 'gain," he replied. "Et's a shame I miss' et th' firs' time."

I rolled my eyes and got off the couch, walking to my room without a word. I heard Connor groan before following me. I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't look up as Connor came into the room, shutting the door behind him. I heard him approach the bed and his face filled my view as he stood over me.

"Why are ye so u'se'?" he asked me, carefully settling on the edge.

I sighed. "I'm just worried. I can't help it."

"Wha' are ye worried 'bout?"

I scooted over giving him room to lie down before I answered. He slipped out of his peacoat, tossing it in the corner. I shuddered when I saw his gun holsters, a new addition to his wardrobe, complete with hand guns. He avoided my gaze as he slid out of the holsters and carefully laid them on the floor before pulling his sweater over his head and lying down on the bed beside me. I automatically curled up against his side, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

"I have a really bad feeling about all of this Conn," I told him quietly, laying my hand on his chest, my fingers curling gently around his rosary.

"Et's goin' ta be alrigh'," he replied, his own hand wrapping around mine.

I looked up at him. "How are you so sure?"

"I jus' kno', alrigh'?" he replied.

We laid in silence for a few minutes. I finally moved to lay my chin on his chest and look at him. Connor's eyes were closed, but I knew he was still awake. "So, what's next?" I asked.

He opened one eye to look at me. "Meanin'?"

"Do you have another... what would you call it... hit?"

He opened his other eye. "Ye really wan' ta kno'?" he asked skeptically.

I shrugged. "I'd rather know what you're getting into so I can be prepared."

He nodded slowly. "Aye, we have to go tamorro' aft'noon."

I bit my lower lip. "Will it be bad?"

"Kher... I don' wan' ye ta kno' tha' much," he told me gently.

"It's not another strip club is it?"

Connor chuckled. "Take et ye watched th' news."

I nodded. "You three are quite the local celebrities."

Connor sighed and wrapped his hand around mine. "Et's no' a strip club."

I sighed. "You'll be careful?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

He nodded. "Nothin' will 'appen ta me, alrigh'? I tol' ye befer, 'm no' goin' an'where."

"Okay... I'm holding you to that…"

"Almos' ye an' Ava's bir'day, ain't et?" he asked, changing the subject.

I raised an eyebrow as I nodded. "Yes. Mine's on Sunday, A's is Monday. You'll actually be around for it?"

He looked slightly offended. "Course, woul'n miss et."

I smiled. "Did you get me something?"

"Can' tell ye," he replied. "Goin' ta be a su'prise."

I pouted. "I don't like surprises."

"Aye? Ye will like dis one," he told me with a wink.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" I retorted, moving up and kissing him lightly. I looked at him, my expression turning serious. "Honestly though, I don't need a gift. I just want you to promise you'll be here. And for you to keep your promise."

He moved his hand to cradle my cheek. "I promise, love."

I smiled softly and turned to kiss his tattooed knuckle.


	35. Up in Flames

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**AN2****:** I really hope I did this part justice. I'm not sure why but this is probably my favorite scene in the film.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Up In Flames is all She Wants Revenge. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 35 (Up In Flames):**

"_Cause if the city's goin' up in flames, then we oughta go down, down, down together..."_

I woke the next morning and reached for Connor. I opened my eyes when I was met with air. His side was cold and empty, save a folded piece of paper on the pillow. I sighed and sat up, unfolded the white paper to read.

"Kher-

Didn't want to wake you. Murph and I are with Roc. We'll be back later. Try not to worry too much, alright? I love you.

-Conn"

I sighed and folded the paper, tossing it on the bedside table. Now he was leaving without saying goodbye. I tried not to think about how much had changed in only a matter of days. I rubbed my eyes and slowly pulled myself out of bed. The diner was shut down, now that it was a crime scene, so yet again, I was jobless. I pulled on my robe and slippers and pattered out of my room. The apartment was quiet. Almost too quiet. I walked to the kitchen and looked at the calendar Ava and I had set up with our schedules on the refrigerator. I sighed when I saw that she was at work before pulling open the door and grabbing a bottle of juice. I leaned against the counter, staring into space. Suddenly, I couldn't avoid the realization that things had changed. I couldn't remember the last time I was alone like this. I absently bit my lower lip, thinking about how Connor had become an extension of myself in less than a year. And now...

I shook my head and rubbed my hands over my face. "Kherington, get it together," I mumbled. I finished my juice before going back to my room to change and prepare for the day.

I stepped into the elevator, my hands filled with groceries, my mind clearer than it had been earlier in the day. I leaned against the wall of the elevator as the door slid shut.

"Hold it!"

I reached forward and grabbed the door, holding it open as Ava breezed in slightly out of breath.

"Thanks," she gasped with a smile.

"Anytime," I replied. "Didn't realize it was that time already."

"Yeah, I'm so ready to just lie on the couch already," she told me as the door slid shut and she leaned on the wall next to me.

"You didn't walk home did you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Cab. I'll never take Murphy picking me up for granted again."

I chuckled. "Hear from him today?"

She shook her head. "Not since he left this morning with Connor."

I sighed. "At least you actually talked to Murphy."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "He said he left you a note."

I shrugged as the door slid open. "I would've preferred an actual verbal goodbye, but what can you do?"

She chuckled and nodded before stopping at our door. "Um... Kher?"

I looked at the door and saw it was ajar, blood smeared around the doorknob and over the door frame. "What the fuck..." I muttered, my eyes wide.

Ava and I exchanged a look before hesitantly pushing open the door, quietly making our way in. Our heads jerked towards the kitchen as we heard a clatter.

"Jus' fuckin' do et!" we both heard Murphy growl.

We moved towards the kitchen. I dropped the groceries to the ground at the sight and felt my stomach clench.

"What the fuck is going on!" Ava cried.

The three men looked up at us alarmed, their eyes wild. Murphy was lying across our kitchen table, Rocco holding a rag in his mouth, Connor to his left, holding out his arm flat against the table top. His sweater sleeve was torn exposing his bloodied arm with what looked like a bullet wound. Rocco's shirt was torn, exposing his stomach, his hair even more unkempt, blood smeared all over him. Connor was just as bloody, his right thigh soaked in red.

"Ye don' nee' ta see dis!" Connor barked at us, an iron gripped tightly in his right hand.

I stood in shock, watching the display, not sure how to respond. Ava quickly moved forward, coming up behind Murphy, draping her body over his, helping to hold him still

Murphy growled at her behind the rag, his eyes flashing with pain and fury as he attempted to buck her off.

"Murphy, stop moving," Ava hissed before looking at Connor. "Do it," she snarled, her body rigid over Murphy.

Connor growled at her but carefully lowered the iron to his brother's arm. The minute it touched the bare skin, Murphy began convulsing, instinctively struggling to escape the burn, shrieking behind the rag. I gagged as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air, the sizzling of blood and skin deafening. I watched Connor as he held the iron to his brother, his expression filled with determination and pain. I shook my head finally breaking my trance and moved to hold Murphy's wrist and arm flat. After seconds that felt like years, Connor finally lifted the iron, examining the burn. He looked at me and jerked his head towards the counter where a clean white rag lay. I ripped it off the counter and handed it to him. He quickly tied it around Murphy's bicep.

"Murph's goo'," he told us.

Ava stood up and quickly moved in front of Murphy. His face was red and wet, whether from sweat or tears was unclear. She whispered to him soothingly, helping him calm down. Rocco released his grip on the rag in Murphy's mouth and brought his right hand to his chest, cradling it. I met Connor's gaze and shook my head sadly.

"Wha' es et Kherin'to'?" he growled at me, almost daring me to say 'I told you so'.

"Nothing," I replied quietly.

Connor snarled, but didn't say anything.

"Roc's turn," Murphy muttered weakly as he pushed himself to his feet.

Ava and I looked at Rocco as he carefully unwrapped his left hand.

"Oh, God, Rocco," I gasped when I saw his index finger missing.

Rocco forced a smile. "Least it ain't my good hand," he told me with a shrug.

Ava forced a chuckle in response. Connor held the iron out to Murphy. "Ye alrigh'?" he asked him.

Murphy nodded. "I'll live," he replied, taking the iron. "Ye 'old the rag dis time."

Connor moved behind Rocco, grabbing the rag.

"Ava," Murphy rasped.

She looked over at him.

"'elp me 'old 'is arm."

Ava nodded and placed her hand at his wrist and his elbow, holding it down. I kneeled in front of Rocco taking his other hand. I gave him what I hoped was a smile when he looked at me. "Just focus on me Roc, okay? Just you and me."

He swallowed and nodded as Connor placed the rag in his mouth, holding it tight in each hand. I locked eyes with Rocco, my hand gripping his sweat and blood slicked palm. The minute Murphy lowered the iron Rocco screamed into the rag, his body thrashing to escape the pain. He threw his head back his eyes squeezed shut and his hand gripped mine so hard that I yelped. Connor looked at me and I swallowed a sob at the pain. "I'm okay," I whispered, my teeth clenched.

Murphy finally lifted the iron and Rocco slumped against the table, loosening his grip. Ava stood grabbing another rag off the counter and wrapping Rocco's hand carefully as I pulled back my hand and flexed the fingers.

"Gue' et's me turn," Connor sighed.

I swallowed heavily, looking at his thigh, the blood thick and congealed against the denim. Wordlessly, I walked to the junk drawer of the kitchen and pulled out a pair of scissors as the group switched positions. Rocco held the iron in his hand, Murphy sat behind his brother. Ava held Connor's legs in place as I carefully cut the jeans away from his leg. Connor flinched as the denim was pulled away, having been stuck by the blood.

"Ready?" Rocco muttered.

Connor did a quick nod as Murphy shoved the rag in his mouth holding each side. I grabbed Connor's hand in both of mine and leaned my forehead against his temple. "Just breathe, baby, just breath," I whispered. "I got you."

Connor swallowed and nodded, lacing our fingers together before mumbling through the rag. Rocco lowered the iron to his thigh. Connor's body became rigid, his free hand moving to grab a fistful Murphy's hair. Both brothers ground their teeth, Connor's eyes wide, Murphy's narrowed, both grunting at the pain. I tried to sooth Connor as his flesh sizzled beneath the scorching iron.

**AN3:** _Conspicuously Shrouded-I'm so glad you're enjoying this enough to review and that you like the characters. These characters are so fun to write. Especially the boys._

_Valerie E. Mackin-Haha, indeed. I hope you're able to handle it._

_iforgiveyou-I'm glad you liked it! I figured it was realistic. I mean, we all love the movie and this it's so fun to watch but I know for me if it was my boyfriend doing that stuff I would be all "WTF!" I don't think it's realistic that they would accept it and I don't buy if the girlfriend would be all "Oh! Let me go too!" I hope you continue to be pleased._

_Alessandra-Love you too! Haha, I don't think I could be okay with it no matter how cute he is. But who knows? And I'll try not to break your heart. But we shall see._

_My Anonymous Reviewer-I don't either! This story is so fun to write and I can't get over how many people actually enjoy it enough to keep reading! But I guess all good things come to an end, right?_

_WinglessFairy-Here's another two for you! I thought it was a realistic interpretation. I didn't want her to leave him, I love them together, but I can't have her just accept that he's throwing himself in danger all the time. I'm super glad you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing and getting your reviews. :)_

_I noticed in chapter 34 in my thank yous I spelled heal "heel". I just had to say that I do know how to spell. Haha. Bothered me. _

_As always, thank you for taking the time to read and a huge thank you to those that take the time to review or favorite this story or myself and add to their alert lists. Makes my day! And I hit another record of readers. You guys are all so awesome. I'm gonna be so depressed when this story ends. Guess I'll just have to really throw myself into putting together the sequel. :)_


	36. The Adventure

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. The Adventure is all Angels & Airwaves. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

Only 5 chapters left... noooooooooooooo!

**Chapter 36 (The Adventure):**

"_I cannot live, I can't breathe unless you do this with me..."_

The five of us sat at the kitchen table, the smell of burnt flesh still hanging in the air, but most of the blood cleaned away. We had been sitting in silence, in a circle. Connor, Ava, Rocco, myself, Murphy. I couldn't bring myself to look at the three men. I just didn't know what to say. Based on the deafening silence, I wasn't the only one. I glanced up as I heard the tv come on and Smecker's voice filling the kitchen. I swallowed and pushed myself away from the table as the lump in my throat exploded and tears burst out of my eyes. I blindly walked to my room, shoving the door open before kicking it shut behind me with so much force I thought I heard the crack of a doorframe. I slammed my palms on my dresser as a cry tore out of my throat. I stood there, my body wracking with sobs, struggling to breathe. I cried until my throat was raw and my eyes were unable to produce tears. I stood stock still, my hands still flat on the dresser when I heard the door open. I glanced over my shoulder to see it was Ava.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, closing the door and crossing the room, leaning her hip against the dresser beside me.

I shook my head. "I'm not strong enough for this," I whispered, looking down at the top of the dresser.

She laid her hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. "You are though," she told me softly.

I looked over at her through what I knew were swollen, red eyes. "We're going to lose them, Ava. They were lucky this time."

She shook her head. "No," she said forcefully. "It's going to be fine."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" I asked.

"Both?" she replied with a forced smile.

I let out a humorless laugh. "Are they still here?" I asked, nodding my head towards the door.

I saw her nod from the corner of my eye. "I think they're stuck for a bit."

I turned and slid to the floor, my back against the dresser. Ava took a seat beside me. "They say what happened?"

"No. But then again, we haven't asked."

I sighed and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. "Am I over-reacting?" I asked, looking over at her.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. It's a lot. But I guess it also depends on the reason for your reaction."

I bit my lower lip. "Meaning?"

"Well... do you disagree with what they're doing?" she asked patiently.

I contemplated the question before slowly shaking their head. "Not necessarily. At least not their reasoning. Granted, I don't believe that God spoke to them, but then again, my faith has never been half as strong as theirs, so what do I know?"

"So, why are you so upset about it?"

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Because I love all three of them. Not the same way, mind you, but I don't want to lose any of them and I hate seeing them in pain. Especially when it seems so preventable and avoidable."

"So you're scared?"

"I guess that's the best way to put it. Actually, terrified is probably more accurate."

"Then, no. I definitely don't think you're over-reacting. It's because you care and no one can fault you for that."

I nudged her with my shoulder. "When did you get so wise?" I asked her.

She shrugged and grinned. "It's a gift."

"How are you able to stay so calm about this?" I asked, resting my head on my knees.

"One of us has to be, I guess."

I snorted. "Apparently."

She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. "Connor's worried about you."

"Maybe he should worry more about himself," I replied, my tone lacking conviction.

She shrugged. "That may be true. He wanted to come in here after you but I told him to wait."

"Probably good advice."

"You ready to talk to him?" she asked gently.

I sighed and glanced over at her. "If he wants to come in, I won't stop him."

She gave me a hug, which I returned. "It's all gonna be okay, Kher," she murmured in my ear.

I closed my eyes. "God, I hope so."

She gave my hand one last squeeze before pulling herself to her feet and walking out of the room. I rested my head back on my knees, my brain swirling with thoughts. I heard Connor's footsteps, heavier and slower than usual as he entered the room, but I didn't look up. I listened to his labored breathing as he approached and felt him stop in front of me. I finally looked up at him, my eyes meeting his. He gingerly lowered himself to my level in a squat, wincing as the motion pulled at his gunshot.

"Probably not the best position for your leg," I reprimanded gently.

"We' i' ye weren' sittin' 'ere, wouldn' 'ave ta be 'n et," he replied with a shrug.

"Touché," I replied.

"Ye alrigh'?" he asked quietly.

"No, not really," I told him honestly. "My boyfriend was shot."

"Ye weren' 'posed ta com' 'ome when ye di'," he told me.

"Shouldn't have come to the apartment then," I replied with a shrug.

A smile quirked at his mouth. "Goo' poin'." He rose to his feet, hissing at the pain and held his hand out to me. "Can' sit down dere. 'urts me leg."

I sighed and took his hand, letting him pull me to my feet. We stood, looking at each other, my hand still in his as he gently traced circles with his thumb.

"Conn... what happened?" I finally asked.

He sighed and looked down. "E'ryting wa' fine. Bett' den tha'. Bu' den we walked ou' an' dere wa' a man. An' he star'ed shootin'. Go' Roc first. Den I saw Murph go dow'. I di' ge' a 'it o' 'em, bu' no' befer 'e go' me leg."

"Who was he?" I asked.

Connor shrugged. "Don' know. Bu' I know 'e wa' sen' ta take care o' Roc."

I bit my lower lip. "Conn, you have to stop." He shook his head. "Please, Connor."

"Kher, I can'. 'specially no' now. Are we gon' 'ave dis tal' e'rytime?"

I sighed and looked at my feet. "Probably," I mumbled. "I want us to be like before."

He moved his hand to lift my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. "'m sti' me, love," he murmured. "'m sti' 'ere. No' goin' an'where."

I swallowed heavily before slowly nodding. He gave me a smile before pressing his lips to mine. He moved his hands to each side of my neck, resting just below my ears. I sighed against his mouth and moved my hands to his hips, my fingers slipping through the belt loops. I shivered as his thumb trailed over my cheekbone and he nipped my bottom lip. I lost myself in the kiss, forgetting what had happened as his tongue gently tangled with mine. Reality crashed back when he hissed and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he rested his forehead against mine. "Your leg?"

"Jus' moved th' wron' way, da's all," he replied, leaning his weight to his right side.

I sighed and gently pushed him towards the bed. "Let's sit down. You shouldn't have your weight on it like that."

He frowned but obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat beside him, our arms touching.

"'m sorry," he murmured.

I glanced over at him. "For what exactly?"

"Tha' dis es so 'ard fer ye," he replied.

"I wish I could make myself be okay with it. It's not that I don't understand because I do. I just... I'm just so scared for you." I swallowed heavily and looked at him, my eyes shining with tears. "I just can't imagine my life without you in it."

He didn't reply. He reached over and pulled my mouth back to his, kissing me deeply. I fisted my hand into his shirt, pulling him closer. I pulled away with a gasp when I felt him attempt to move me to my back. "Conn, your leg..."

"Fuck me leg," he growled as he pinned me to the bed, his mouth sealing over mine.


	37. Everything

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Everything is all Lifehouse. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 37 (Everything):**

"_'You're all I want... you're all I need... you're everything... everything... and how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

"Sto' 'oggin' th' food," Murphy growled, throwing a plastic cup at Rocco's head.

"Fuck you, ya leprechaun," Rocco yelled back, stuffing the last of his slice of pizza in his mouth and shoving the bowl of chips across the coffee table.

I snickered and laid my head back on Connor's shoulder, sitting between his legs.

The boys' injuries had forced them to stay put, let themselves heal a bit. Rocco had stayed on the couch, the twins curling in mine and Ava's beds as if they hadn't been out of them. It was almost as if we could pretend the past few days hadn't even happened.

"Murphy, that was my cup," Ava whined, her head on his lap.

"Wa' th' only ting en reach, love," he apologized.

I smiled and glanced at Connor. "Your leg okay?" I asked quietly.

He kissed my forehead. "Sto' worryin'. Me leg es fine."

I sighed and shrugged. "Excuse me for caring," I retorted.

Murphy snorted. "Ye 'ave bee' askin' Conn 'bout 'is leg e'ry fi' seconds."

"Awe, Murph, are you jealous that I'm not asking about you?" I asked, pouting my mouth.

Murphy grabbed his chest. "Aye, I jus' wan' someone ta care." He sniffled and wiped his eye.

Ava rolled her eyes and poked him lightly in his bandage.

He yelped and glared down at her. "Wha' wa' tha' fer?" he grumbled.

She grinned up at him. "Just showing I care."

The group chuckled. Rocco leaned back in the couch, tapping a pen against his bandaged hand where his finger was missing.

"Roc, wha' th' fuck ye doin'?" Connor asked, resting his chin on my shoulder, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"It's like it's still there, it's so weird," Rocco explained, his eyes trained on his hand.

Ava rolled her eyes. "But guess what Rocco, it's still missing."

Rocco narrowed his eyes at her. "Fuck you, I know that."

"Watch yer mouth, Roc. That's me lady yer talkin' ta," Murphy warned.

"Awe, you're defending me," Ava commented.

Murphy shrugged. "I kin' o' like ye, wha' ca' I say?"

"Wow, Conn, Murph is so romantic," I teased.

Murphy reached forward and grabbed a chip, shoving it in his mouth before grinning at me. "I 'm tha'" he mumbled around the chip. "Ain' I, love?" he asked, swallowing and looking down at Ava.

"Sure... we'll go with that," she replied.

"No' tha's jus' 'urtful," he whined with a pout.

"You'll get over it," she told him with a sweet smile.

I chuckled. "Best relationship ever," I commented.

I shivered as I felt Connor's lips brush my ear. "Ye go' a secon', lass?" he whispered quietly.

I nodded slowly.

"Hey, Conn, no secrets!" Rocco exclaimed.

Connor smirked as I stood and held out my hand to help him to his feet. "Gon' give th' lass an early present."

Rocco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "A present, huh? Should we turn up the tv? Block you out?"

I rolled my eyes. "If my present is sex, I want to exchange. I get that anyway."

"Ew!" Ava exclaimed. "T.M.I!"

Connor and I snickered, disappearing into my room, Connor entering first with me behind, carefully shutting the door. He turned to face me with a smile. "Si' dow' o' th' be', love," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow but obeyed, cautiously sitting down, my eyes on him. "Okay..."

"No' close yer eyes."

"You're not gonna do anything weird are you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Jus' trus' me."

I sighed and shut my eyes. I listened as he crossed the room, sitting down beside me. I could feel him rifling through his pockets. "Conn, what are you doing?"

"Be patien', lass," he replied. "An' kee' yer eyes close'. No peekin'."

I felt his hands come round my neck and something cool hit my skin between my breasts. I heard the snip as he finished clasping what was apparently a necklace around my neck. He pulled his hands away, kissing me lightly on the neck as he grabbed my hand. "Open yer eyes," he whispered.

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately looked down. Around my neck was a simple silver cross. "Conn..." I gasped, my free hand moving to lightly touch the charm. I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"Et suits ye," he told me quietly, a smile playing on his lips. "'appy birthday."

"Conn, it's beautiful," I murmured, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. I pulled back, resting my forehead against his. "Thank you."

"Yer welcome," he replied, moving his other hand to tangle in my hair, pulling my mouth back to his. I unclasped my hand from his, moving it to his cheek. He carefully lowered me back on the bed, moving over me as he deepened the kiss. I sighed as our tongues touched and his hand moved to my hip, grinding himself into me. Our hands started to wander when suddenly the door was thrown open.

"What are you guys doin' in here?" Rocco exclaimed.

I quickly shoved Connor off of me. He fell to the floor with a grunt and a hiss of pain. "Dammit, Rocco, you still haven't learned how to knock?" I growled, sitting up.

"Ava and Murphy went to bed. And they locked their door. And I'm bored."

"'ow es tha' our problem?" Connor asked, carefully pulling himself to his feet.

"He's like a puppy," I replied. "Needs constant attention."

"I resent that," Rocco pouted, leaning in the doorframe.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Connor. "You okay?"

"M'fine," he grumbled, sitting down gingerly beside me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Take off your pants."

Both Rocco and Connor looked at me surprised. "I'm still here, Kher," Rocco reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "I wanna check his bandage. God, both of you in the gutter."

"Lord's fuckin' name," Connor reprimanded as he stood up, his hands moving to his belt.

"On that note, good night!" Rocco exclaimed, slamming the door shut.

I snickered. "That was easier than I thought."

Connor chuckled and undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them drop to the ground, leaving him in his boxers. He stepped out of them and sat back down. I looked over his bandage and bit my lower lip. "Conn, it's bleeding again."

"Et's alrigh', Kher, m'fine," he reassured me.

I shook my head and gently pulled the bandage away. I winced as I looked over the wound, bright red from the blood and the burn from the iron. "I wish you three would go to the doctor," I told him, standing up.

"Tol' ye, we can'. An' where ye goin'?"

"I'll be right back. Your wound needs cleaned and you need a fresh bandage," I told him, moving to the door.

He sighed. "Kher, sto' worryin' 'bout et."

"I will when it's better," I told him, ducking out of the room.

**AN2:**_ Conspicuously Shrouded-Indeed! Thank you for the compliments! I just don't think it's realistic that the girls would be like "Oh! That's cool! Have fun at your new job!" and I definitely don't see necessarily feel that most people would be like "Oh! I wanna help!". Maybe they wouldn't be as dramatic or boohoo but mehhhh. Thank you for consistently reviewing. Reviews get me all excitable, haha._

_Alessandra-Pain can't stop the loveeeeeee. Or I guess in this case, lust. :) I didn't want to taint that scene too much but I love it and wanted the girls to be a part of it. That was the only way I could figure out how. I'm so glad you like ConKher. Sometimes I feel like she's a bit unlikeable, but I'm glad I'm wrong. Maybe I've just spent too much time writing her, haha. But yeah, she is doing the best she can. Ooo! I like brownie points. :) You get double because I can always count on your review and it always makes me smile! I'll do the best I can to keep writing for you as long as you keep reviewing!_

_iforgiveyou-I hope this lives up to your expectations! Haha. I know, the poor boys. Hell, poor all of them. And I approve of your reviews. You're awesome :)_

_Valerie E. Mackin-Sometimes you just need to get it in. Urges can't be stopped. ;-)_


	38. Happy Ending

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Happy Ending is all Mika. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 38 (Happy Ending):**

"_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well... mmm, a little bit of heaven and a little bit of hell... this is the hardest story that I've ever told, no hope of love or glory, happy endings gone forever more..."_

I woke up the next morning as Connor was sliding out of bed. "Where are you going?" I rasped, my voice clogged with sleep.

"I'm sorry, lass, didn' mea' ta wake ye," he apologized, leaning over and kissing me on the temple.

"It's okay," I replied, sitting up. "But where are you going?" I asked again.

"Murph an' I nee' ta go ta church. Roc's goin' ta drive us ove'," he told me, standing up and grabbing his jeans.

I sighed and leaned against the headboard, the sheet pooling around my waist. "Are you coming back after?" I asked.

He shrugged, pulling his jeans over his hips. "Don' know fer sure. We 'ave som' tings ta take car' o'," he told me, buckling his belt.

I gave him a sad look. "So, it's back to business then? Connor, you're not even healed yet."

He frowned. "'mon, Kher, don' be like dis," he pleaded, pulling his black tee over his head.

"Like what?"

"Makin' me fee' guilty." He sat on the bed to tie his shoes.

I moved up behind him, resting my chin on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Conn, but after the other day..."

He shook his head. "We were caugh' o'-guard," he reasoned, moving to his other shoe. "Won' 'appen 'gain."

"You can't promise that," I told him quietly.

"Ye didn' 'ear me promise, di' ye?" he asked gently, lowering his foot and turning his head to kiss my temple. "Bu' listen ta Connor, no' an' sto' worryin'. Yer mu' ta pretty ta worry like dis."

I rolled my eyes. "Flattery won't work this time."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Oh no," I muttered. "What are you thinking?"

"'m no' tinkin' an'ting, love," he replied, innocently, standing up and shrugging on his peacoat. "Bu' I 'ave plans fer ye late'."

"Do you now?"

He nodded and leaned over me, his hands resting on each side of me. "An' by th' way..." He rubbed his nose against mine, his eyes locking with mine. "'appy birthday," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, raising myself to my knees. He pulled back and gave me a grin.

"You remembered," I whispered.

"Like I woul' o' coul' ferge'," he retorted, his arms wrapping around my waist, his mouth moving to my neck. I groaned softly as he sucked at my collarbone.

"Conn! We go' ta go!" Murphy's yell came through the closed door.

Connor sighed and stepped back, his arms sliding away from me. "Gue' et's time ta go," he told me.

I pouted. "You're leaving on my birthday."

He gave me a quick kiss. "I'll make et up ta ye late', alrigh'?"

"You better," I warned, sliding out of the bed and grabbing his hand. "I'll walk you out," I told him. We walked out of the room hand in hand. Rocco was waiting by the door and Murphy was leaning against the arm of the couch, his arms around Ava.

"'appy birthday, Kher!" Murphy hollered.

I chuckled. "Thanks, Murph."

"It's your birthday?" Rocco asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, though?"

He grinned before walking over to me. "I'm just kiddin'. Happy fuckin' birthday, chick," he told me, pulling me into a hug and giving me a loud kiss on the mouth.

"'ey! Ge' yer own!" Connor bellowed, giving the Italian a playful shove.

"That was her birthday present!" Rocco turned and gave Ava a wink. "Don't worry, you get one tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Ava deadpanned.

I wiped my mouth. "Did you have to make it so wet?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Just making it memorable." He opened the door. "I'll be at the car," he told the twins. "Catch you ladies on the flip side!" he yelled as he walked out the door.

I shook my head and turned to Connor. "So, I'll see you at some point?"

He nodded. "Jus' goin' ta take care o' a few tings. Bu' I 'ave ta give ye yer real present."

I smiled. "Alright then." I glanced over at Murphy and Ava. "Hey, A, let's switch twins for a second."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't even like Connor," she said sarcastically, stepping out of Murphy's arms.

"No', Ava, tha's jus' no' e'en true," he replied.

I walked over to Murphy and stopped in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Wha's u', girl?" he asked.

I sighed. "Take care of each other, okay?" I told him quietly.

He nodded. "Ye know I will," he replied, standing at his full height.

"I know... I just had to say it."

He gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me into a hug, giving me a kiss on the top of my head. "Go' will take care o' us, jus' belie'."

I chuckled and hugged him tight. "I love you, you dumb oaf," I told him, giving him one last squeeze.

"Don' be gettin' all sappy o' me," Murphy warned, pulling his arms away.

"Alright, hate you a lot," I told him with a wink.

"Tha's bett'" he said with a grin.

I walked back over to Connor and Ava. "Okay, I'm done. I want mine back now."

"So demanding," Ava teased, giving Connor one last hug before going back to Murphy.

"Ye alrigh'?" Connor asked quietly.

I sighed. "I will be when you get back," I told him honestly.

He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. "E'eryting will be alrigh'," he told me again.

I nodded. "I'll pretend I believe you."

He shook his head and moved his hand to my chin, kissing me deeply. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "I love ye," he whispered.

"You know I love you," I replied quietly, brushing my lips over his.

He regretfully pulled himself away and walked to the door, Murphy on his heels. Ava and I followed them to the door, watching them disappear down the hallway. I reached over and gave Ava's hand a squeeze. We turned to each other and hugged in the doorway.

"Kherington."

I looked up when I heard Ava call my name from the living room. I frowned and pulled myself from my bed, walking out. She was standing at the door, her knuckles almost white from how hard she was gripping the doorframe. I approached cautiously and recognized Detectives Dolly, Duffy and Greenly on the other side.

"What's going on?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat as I recognized a somber expression on each of their faces.

"May we come in?" Duffy asked politely.

Ava and I exchanged a look, but stepped aside, letting the three detectives in the door. They said their thank yous and we both gestured towards the couch. They shook their heads.

"This shouldn't be long," Dolly explained.

"Well, can we offer you a drink or anything?" Ava asked, wringing her hands.

"No, thanks," Greenly replied while the other two detectives shook their heads.

"Not to be rude, but why the visit?" I asked, preparing for the worst.

Greenly exhaled a deep breath and glanced at Dolly, who looked at Duffy.

"I have to break the news?" Duffy muttered.

"What news?" Ava asked, a twinge of impatience in her tone.

"Were you aware that Connor MacManus, Murphy MacManus and David Della Rocco were going to the Yakavetta home this evening?" he asked gently.

I swallowed and shook my head.

"No sir," Ava answered. "We haven't seen them since this morning and they didn't inform us of their plans."

Duffy cleared his throat. "Well... David Della Rocco was shot earlier this evening."

Ava bit her lower lip and glanced at me. I raised a hand to my mouth, covering it, my eyes wide. "He's okay, isn't he?" she asked quietly.

"I'm afraid he passed away."

I squeezed my eyes shut and reached over to Ava, grabbing her hand.

"And Connor and Murphy?" she asked quietly, her fingers lacing with mine.

"That's... a little less clear," he answered carefully.

I opened my eyes. "What does that mean?" I asked, unsure if I wanted an answer.

"The MacManus brothers... well, they're gone," Dolly told us quietly.

"What do you mean, 'they're gone'?" Ava questioned.

"It appears they fled the scene."

**AN2:** AHHHHHHH! ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT! NOOOOOOO! For the last three chapters, I'm probably going to post them individually... mostly because I want to stretch this out as long as possible. Haha. And also... I did some research and found that reviews make the world so round. Seriously. ;-)

Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting. You guys are my favorites and make me smile.


	39. Sober

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Sober is all Kelly Clarkson. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 39 (Sober):**

"_Three months and I'm still standing here... three months and I'm getting better, yeah... three months and I still am... three months and it's still harder now... three months I've been living here without you now... three months yeah, three months..."_

I stood in the boys' apartment, moonlight shining through the window, painting each surface in a silvery glow. Three months. Eight-nine endless days since the last time I had seen Connor or Murphy. Eighty-nine days since Rocco's brutal, cold-blooded murder. Yakavetta's trial would be the next day. Three months to the day since he murdered Rocco. I knew it was time to finally move on. Connor wasn't coming back. He was gone. I could only hope for justice for Rocco come tomorrow.

I lowered myself to his mattress, the bed cold and empty. It was the only way I knew to say good-bye. I moved my hand to the cross, holding it between my hands, to my mouth, my eyes closed.

I swung my head to the door as it was pushed open, my eyes flying open. My eyes grew wide as Connor filled the doorway, almost like a dream that I had summoned. His jaw tightened and his eyes had a flash of pain as he saw me. He quickly moved into the apartment, shoving the door shut.

"Wha' are ye doin' 'ere?" he asked his tone harsh as he hung his rosary on the nail by the door. He drew a gun from the back of his jeans and set it on the cluttered kitchen table before he moved across the floor with heavy footfalls.

I swallowed over the lump that grew larger in my throat as I looked him over. He looked harder than before, older. Scars and bruises adorned what skin I could see that hadn't been there before, his eyes showing he had seen too much, too quickly, too soon. His clothes were frayed and worn, faded with time. But he was still as beautiful as ever, perhaps more so. My memory hadn't done him justice. "After so long... that's the only thing you have to say to me?" I asked quietly, my voice thick, my eyes still trained on him, taking in his every move.

He sighed and stood in front of me, just out of arm's reach. "Jus' didn' 'spect ta see ye. 'specially no' 'ere."

"I was saying good-bye," I told him softly, my eyes frozen on him, my hands clenching, wanting to grab him, my fingers itching to touch him, prove he was real. I felt the sharp pain of my nails digging into the skin of my palm as I struggled not to reach for him.

His gaze softened a touch, his jaw relaxed. "Why ye sayin' goo'-bye den?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and cocking his head to the side.

"It's been three months," I retorted, anger seeping into my tone as I rubbed my hands over my thighs before tucking them under my legs.

He frowned and shook his head. "Belie' me, lass, I kno' 'ow jus' long et's bee', alrigh'?" he replied, carefully sitting down next to me on the mattress, keeping space between us, being sure not to touch.

"Connor, where have you been?" I asked, my eyes focusing across the room, afraid to look at him.

I saw him shake his head in my peripheral. "Can' tell ye tha'."

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"Dea' serious," he replied.

"So... why are _you_ here?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, my eyes moving to lock on my hands.

"Go' inta an argumen' wit' Murph an' Da," he replied, his eyes locked on the wall across the room. "Only pla' I though' ta go to have a few moments ta meself."

"Da?" I questioned.

A smile pulled at his mouth. "Aye."

"You could've gone to..." My voice trailed off, stopping the suggestion.

He glanced over at me. "Didn' tink I woul' be welcome dere an'mo'," he murmured. I could feel his eyes on me, almost as if he was drinking me in, putting my image to memory.

I blinked back the burn of tears, still avoiding his gaze. "You and Murphy chose to make it that way. Ava and I never sent either of you away."

He looked away, focusing across the room, his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him. We sat in silence, sitting on the mattress side by side, close, but our bodies not touching.

"I miss you so much," I whispered, a tear rolling down each cheek.

I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me. I finally glanced at him and watched as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Aye," he murmured, his hand blindly reaching for mine, as if it was pure instinct. He linked his fingers with mine, bringing my hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it. I turned toward him as he turned towards me, almost as if neither of us could stop it. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his cheek over the trail the tail had left. I felt a shudder make it's way through his body and he captured my mouth with his. The moment our lips met it felt like I was finally home and I was finally complete after so long. I felt like I couldn't breathe but I was brought back to life at the same time. I felt his mouth open and he tilted his head to the side as I parted my lips to his, his tongue gently touched mine and it was as if liquid fire suddenly ran through my veins. I moved onto his lap, our mouths still fused as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, never wanting to let go, never wanting this moment to end. He fisted a hand in my hair, his other hand digging into my hip. Just as soon as it began, he pulled back with a gasp, his hands moving to my upper arms, holding me back.

"Connor, what-"

"I can'," he told me, shaking his head.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can' be wha' ye wan' o' nee' an'mo', Kherin'to', he told me quietly, his focus zoning in on the cross he had given me. "Dis esn' fai' ta ye. I can' do dis ta ye."

"Conn," I whispered, my hands moving to grip his forearms. He looked up at me, his eyes heartbreakingly sad. "If this is all you can give me... please don't deny me," I pleaded quietly. "I don't want my last thought of you to be what it is."

"Wha' do ye mean?" he asked, his grip loosening.

I moved my hands to his neck, cradling his jaw. "If this is our good-bye... I want it to match everything we've had..."

"I wi' I didn' 'ave ta say et," he told me quietly, his hands moving to rest on my hips.

I bit my lower lip, my eyes filling with tears.

"Plea', love, don' cry," he begged. "I don' deserve tears like dis."

I swallowed heavily and pressed my mouth back to his, my fingers digging into his scalp, tasting tears in the kiss, unsure if they were his or mine. He sighed against my lips, but returned the kiss, his tongue sliding over mine, letting me know I'd won. I nipped his lower lip gently and that seemed to send him into overdrive as I suddenly found myself on my back, staring up at him, his silhouette bathed in the moonlight. He kneeled over me and slipped out of his peacoat, tossing it across the room. I sat up and pulled off my shirt as he tore off his own, both being thrown to join his coat. He pulled my mouth back to his and kissed me roughly, pinning me to the mattress under his weight. His hands moving to my jeans, flicking open the button and pulling down the zipper. I lifted my hips as he tore them from me, part of me wishing he would slow down, make this last, but the larger portion wanting to be as close as possible as soon as we could. He shoved his jeans and boxers down managing to kick them off before tearing my underwear from my body. I let out a groan as he slammed himself into me before his mouth sealed over mine, his thrusts taking on an immediate punishing pace. My nails dug into his back to the point of drawing blood. He hissed at the pain, but didn't stop his brutal thrusting. I squeezed my eyes shut, gasping for breath, wrapping my legs around him, trying to pull him closer, trying to make the moment last, even though I could feel myself roaring towards completion faster than I would have liked. I could feel myself getting lost and drowning in his every emotion… I felt his anger… his regret… his pain… his lust… his confusion… his love... I opened my eyes and almost lost myself in his gaze as his eyes burned into me, wrapping me in a sea of blue. His hand moved to the small of my back and lifted me slightly, altering the angle of his thrusts. I moaned as he grunted in my ear, his head moving to rest on my shoulder.

"I'm so close, Conn," I whimpered, my fingers moving through the sweaty spikes of his light brown hair. He responded by moving his other hand between us, his thumb rubbing over me in a rhythm that he had perfected so long ago and I hadn't felt in what seemed like years. I felt my orgasm wash over me, fractures of light bursting behind my eyelids. "Connor," I moaned, my walls contracting around him. He thrust once, twice, three times before he stiffened and came inside me.

He collapsed on top of me and I welcomed the weight, my limbs wrapped around him tight as though if I kept him in my grasp, he couldn't go, he wouldn't leave me again. He rested his head on my chest, catching his breath. I held him close, running my hands through his hair. After several moments of silence, he finally lifted his head, his eyes meeting mine.

"I don't want you to go," I finally told him, breaking the silence as he moved so his face was hovering over mine.

"I wi' I didn' 'ave ta," he admitted. He moved his hand to gently caress my cheek.

"Then stay," I told him, knowing that he wouldn't.

He shook his head. "Can' leave me brudder an' me Da."

"Ask me to come with you," I pleaded.

Connor shook his head. "I can'. Dis esn' th' life I wan' fer ye. Dis esn' th' life yer meant ta have."

I bit my lower lip and took a shaky breath. "Will I ever see you again?" I whispered, blinking back the tears.

I watched as the emotions flowed through his expression before he responded. "I don' kno'," he finally whispered.

**AN2: **_Conspicuously Shrouded-I know, I'm a terrible person. What an awful birthday present. And aren't reviews great? Makes me think I'm doing something right. Now I understand why people beg for them. I'm glad you think the brother's are written appropriately. Sometimes I worry I'm making Connor a little too OOC. Thanks for sticking with me! _

_Valerie E Mackin-Ha, not too much longer. But I'm glad you're one of my reviewers I can count on. And they always make me smile. So thank you for that._

_Alessandra-Haha, yeah, that's my couple-y name for them. I think it's fun. I know, I'm putting these girl's through the friggin' ringer. Happy birthday indeed. But I'm glad you still love it even if it is heartbreaking and intense. Hope this was a good update for you. And I love you! I always love reading your reviews. _

_iforgiveyou-I know... I'm a jerk... or a wench... it would be the worst birthday gift ever, wouldn't it?_

_Lucy-Here you go! Update! :) :) :)_

_Thank you as always... I had even more readers than ever before yesterday! How lucky can a girl be! Just one chapter today... two left... :(_


	40. No Light, No Light

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. No Light, No Light by Florence+the Machine. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**For this scene... most of this story, I tried not to just rewrite the film down to the script. I mean, I assume if you're taking the time to read this, you've seen the film. I felt this scene was just too big and too important to not include and I knew I couldn't do it justice by changing it, so I simply inserted the girls. I just want to reiterate that I have NO claim on the actual Boondock Saints story. I'm just borrowing and playing with it a bit.**

**Chapter 40 (No Light, No Light):**

"_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes, I never knew daylight could be so violent... A revelation in the light of day... You can't choose what stays and what fades away... And I'd do anything to make you stay... No light, no light... No light, Tell me what you want me to say..."_

"Are you okay?"

I glanced over at Ava as she pulled a cardigan over her simple black dress. "I guess..."

She gave me a look of concern. "When did you get home last night?" she asked. "I never heard you come in."

"I actually got in this morning," I told her, brushing off my skirt and pulling off a stray hair.

"Oh?" she asked, walking out the door. "Where were you?"

I didn't respond right away as we walked out the door. My mind floating back to the night before. I had struggled to stay awake the whole night, knowing that once I fell asleep, Connor would be gone when I woke again. We had laid in silence for several hours, our eyes locked, gentle touches as if mapping each others' bodies to memory, before I finally couldn't keep my eyes open. When I woke up, as I had anticipated, he was gone, almost as if it had all been a dream and he had never been there at all. The only proof I had that he had been real was the scent he left behind. The smell of cigarettes, gunpowder and soap, a smell so distinctly Connor, a smell that had made me dissolve into tears, gripping his pillow one last time.

"Kher."

I shook my head, snapping out of my reverie and noticed Ava looking at me concerned. "What?" I asked, blinking back the tears stinging my eyes, holding them back.

"You totally zoned out on me," she replied as we stepped onto the sidewalk, holding her hand up to hail a cab.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked as a cab pulled to the curb and we slid inside.

"The courthouse, please," Ava told the driver. She turned her attention back towards me as we drove. "You were going to tell me where you were last night."

I sighed and leaned back in the seat. "I went to their apartment."

Ava frowned. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I miss him, A."

"And you were there all night?" she pressed.

I nodded. "Yup," I told her, popping the 'p".

She narrowed her eyes. "Out with it."

I looked over at her, attempting to look innocent. "Out with what?"

She scoffed and smoothed the bottom of her dress, crossing her legs. "What happened last night?"

I sighed. "I saw him..." I told her quietly.

Her eyes widened a bit. "Wait, what?"

"He came to the apartment."

She bit her lower lip. "Was that planned?"

I rolled my eyes. "A, I haven't seen or heard from him since the day Rocco died. So, no, it wasn't planned. Just dumb luck."

"I'll say. What happened?"

I gave her a look.

"Oh, Kher, you didn't," she breathed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just think you made it that much harder on yourself. You're going to have to start all over again."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm an adult, Ava. I can make my own decisions."

She held up her hands. "Whoa, calm down. We're just talking."

I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest, glaring out the window.

"Don't pout about it," she reprimanded.

"He's my _boyfriend_, Ava, in case you forgot."

"I hate to break it to you, Kher," she told me gently. "But I think the term would be 'was'."

I widened my eyes, my heart clenching. "Ava, that's hurtful."

She sighed. "You don't think I'm having to deal with it, too?"

I bit my lower lip and looked down at my lap.

"Murph's gonna be pissed though," she murmured.

I glanced over at her. "How do you know?"

She laid her head against the seat. "You weren't the only one that had a visitor last night."

I glowered at her. "So why are you trying to make me feel guilty about this?"

She sighed. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. But you and Conn... it's gonna be so hard for you."

"And it's not gonna be hard for you?"

"I'm not saying that. But let's not pretend that you've been handling this well," she told me.

"What the fuck, Ava?" I growled. "How have I not been handling it well?"

"So we're gonna act like last night was your first visit to their apartment?" she retorted.

I glared at her. "What's your _point_?" I snarled.

"Kher, I'm not trying to fight with you," she told me, trying to keep herself calm. "I'm just trying to talk to you."

"So, you're saying you didn't fuck Murph last night?" I asked, my voice hard.

Ava closed her eyes and swallowed heavily. "We're not talking about Murphy and me right now."

"Stop fucking judging my relationship with Connor. I'm aware that it's probably over, okay? But how I choose to handle it is up to me," I snarled at her, sliding to the door.

Ava glared at me. "I get that you're upset, but don't fucking take it out on me, okay? It's hard for both of us, but let's not act like you're equipped to deal with this!"

"And you are!"

"The courthouse, ladies."

Ava and I took pause in our argument, glancing up at the driver and out the windows.

"That was quick," I mumbled. We paid the driver and exited the cab, approaching the courthouse, a bit of space between us, our hands tucked into our pockets. Ava elbowed me lightly.

"What?" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Why is Detective Greenly here?"

I glanced over and noticed an armored truck, Detective Greenly standing by the back, looking around nervously. "Well... he's been part of the investigation," I replied.

She furrowed her brow. "I guess. Something feels weird, doesn't?"

I watched as Greenly's gaze fell on us and his eyes widened before he turned away to avoid our eyes. "That's putting it mildly," I muttered. We approached the doors and carefully made our way through the metal detector.

"Ava," I whispered.

She glanced at me. "What?"

I nodded my head across the lobby towards Special Agent Smecker who was standing to the side, his back to us.

"Something is going on," she muttered as we made our way up the stairs, towards the courtroom.

Ava and I sat in the upper tier of the courtroom amongst the families of the other victims of Yakavetta. We were mirror images of each other, our eyes narrowed, our mouths turned down in a sneer as we watched the man who had murdered poor Rocco manage to stay calm and collected on the stand.

"How can he be so smooth about this?" Ava muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

I shook my head, my gaze locked on his bald head, barely hearing anything. "Do you think he's gonna be let off?" I breathed.

"They can't... too much evidence... right?"

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. "Not like he hasn't before."

We watched as he played his game, making jokes at his mother, avoiding answering any questions by talking in circles, but still managing to come out ahead of the Public Defender.

I jumped as suddenly the doors of the courtroom were slammed open. Ava and I both gasped and she grabbed my wrist as Connor shoved his way into the room, gun in hand, followed closely by Murphy, who was pointing his gun towards the crowd. Connor slid smoothly over the railing that blocked off the press, forcing them to turn off their cameras as a third man came in behind them, his own gun cocked.

"You! Ta tha ba'!" the man yelled, pointing, his eyes wild, his accent even heavier than the twins.

"What the fuck..." I breathed as everyone dropped around us, Ava and I still on our feet gripping each other's hands, our eyes locked on our respective brother. Murphy grabbed Yakavetta from the stand, pulling him roughly towards the center of the room while Connor moved along the edge, pointing his gun towards the second tier.

"Tur' off th' fuckin' camera!" the older man bellowed. Goosebumps rained over my skin as I realized that he had to be their "da".

"Dro' yer guns! One a' a time! No'!" Connor screamed at the guards. His eyes scanned the crowd and I watched as he froze for a moment when his eyes landed on me, his expression briefly turning to one of horror. I held his gaze, my own face a mask of terror as I slowly realized what they were about to do, why they were there at all.

Connor shook his head lightly, breaking our eye contact before returning to the task at hand, moving to join his brother behind Yakavetta, their guns pointing at the back of his skull. Their father grabbed the judge and forced him to the side before making his way to the front of the room. I could hear Ava's shallow breathing beside me and I barely noticed that I was shaking like a leaf, our gazes locked on Connor and Murphy, their eyes occasionally flickering back to where we stood.

"You people. 'ave bee' chosen!"" their father began, his gun his pointer. "To reveal our existence ta th' world! You will wi'ness wha' 'appens 'ere taday! An' ye will tell o' et later! All eyes to the front."

I felt my knees begin to buckle and moved my arm to Ava's waist, her arm looping around mine, our free hands reaching for the railing, our nails digging into the soft wood. It was one thing to know they were doing this. It was a whole different thing to see it. I couldn't tear my eyes from Connor as I realized that this could very well be the last time I would see him. I struggled to reconcile that the man in front of me, so rough, so angry, so full of vengeance... was the same man I fell in love with… the same man that I thought would be my forever.

Yakavetta began to yell at his henchmen but was quickly kicked in the back by Connor and Murphy. "Shu' yer fuckin' mou'!" Connor yelled at him before Murphy grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him upright.

"Ava," I breathed, my voice thick.

"I know," she murmured, her arm tightening around my waist.

The shrill sound of the fire alarm filled the air and Connor and Murphy leapt on top of tables, their father taking their place behind Yakavetta. Everyone in the room pressed lower to the ground, but Ava and I stayed on our feet, frozen to the spot. The twins pointed their guns around the room before they started yelling a warning to the crowd, Connor's eyes constantly landing on me and Murphy's on Ava.

"No', ye will recei' us!" Connor began, his yell a snarl.

"We do no' as' fer yer poo'. O' yer 'ungray!" Murphy continued.

"We do no' wan' yer tired an' sick!"

"Et es yer corrup' we claim!"

"Et es yer evil tha' will be sough' by us!"

"Wit' e'ery brea', we shall 'unt dem dow'!"

"Each day, we will spill deir bloo', til et rains down fro' th' skies!"

"Do no' kill! Do no' rape! Do no' steal! Dese are principles which e'ery ma' o' e'ery faith ca' embrace!"

"Dese are no' polite suggestions! Dese are codes o' behavior an' dose o' ye tha' ignore dem will pay th' dearest cos'!"

"Dere are varying degrees o' evil! We urge ye lesser forms o' filth no' ta push th' bounds an' cross ove'. Enta true corruption. Enta our domain."

"Fer ef ye do, one day ye will loo' be'ind ye an' ye will see we three! An' on tha' day, YE WILL REAP ET!"

"An' we will sen' ye ta wha'e'er God, ye wi'."

They did one last scan over the crowd with their guns, hesitating only slightly on Ava and myself before leaping off the tables and joining their father, their guns trained on the back of Yakavetta's skull, their focus on the man in front of them. The man that represented everything that they were fighting against. I swallowed a sob and heard Ava beside me, her breathing ragged.

"An' shepherds we shall be... fer thee my Lor', fer thee... pow'r 'ath descended for' fro' thy 'and... dat our fee' may swiftly carry out thy comman'... so we shall flow a river for' ta thee... an' teeming wit' souls shall et e'er be... in nomine patris, et filii, et spiritus sancti." The three MacManus men spoke in unison their family prayer before they shot the Mafia Don in the back of his head. The room erupted in screams at the sounds of the gunshots.

"CONNOR!" I screamed.

"MURPHY!" Ava's voice blended with my own.

They both looked up at us seeming involuntarily before they quickly made their way of the courtroom. Ava and I moved to go after them but were swept up in the riot that had become the audience of their vigilantism as everyone struggled to get out of the room, escape what they had just seen. We gripped each other's hands as we flew down the stairs, struggling to figure out where they could have gone.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the side, forcing me to pull Ava with me as well. I looked up into the face of Detective Duffy.

"You both have to come with me," he told us seriously, his eyes darting around the lobby, before ushering us out to a squad car.

**AN2:** _SaraLostInes-I know... so, so SAD! It broke my heart as I was writing it. _

_Conspicuously Shrouded-SO SADDDDD! And I agree with you about Connor. Especially with his love for films and such. Not that the guy is sitting around watching romantic comedies all the time, but y'know, life should be like a movie sometimes. :) And thank you SO much for the compliments. I appreciate it more than I can possibly express in words!_

_Valerie E. Mackin-Not too much left. Not really much left that can be said. And I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. _

_WinglessFairy-No problem! I'm just glad you're still reading and you did give a review at all! Life gets in the way, doesn't it? Ha, I know, her birthday was just destroyed, wasn't it? The last chapter just shattered my heart even to write it. I'm working hard on the sequel. Don't want to leave you all hanging too too long. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) _

_Alessandra-Awe, I didn't mean to make you cry! But, then again, I guess that means I did something right! I know, they really do. I just want them to be happy, haha! I'm so glad you loved it! And doesn't it just always work out in the movies? Why doesn't life work that way! :) And I love you! As always, thank you for the review! You are awesome! _

_iforgiveyou-I know! Such a long lime! I don't want it to end either! Although, you know what they say... all good things... But I promise I'm working on the sequel. So it's not completely over! And they really do... sighhhhh!_

_Lucy-Thank you! And you are amazing for reviewing at all! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story and continue to! And wow, that is a a HUGE compliment! Thank you! I would love to go pro, but I need to get an original story idea first! But thank you, thank you, thank you! ::hugs for you because you're awesome!:: And haha, we shall see what happens. Your second condom made me laugh though! Haha! :) I hope you continue to enjoy! _

_Only one left guys... :'( As always... thank you!_


	41. Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You

**Author's Note:** This is my first "published" endeavor into the fan fiction world. I'm a bit nervous about it. As of now only one person has read this. I would like to thank PixiePhotos for giving me a little push to put this into the open (if you haven't read her stories, go now! Do not stop, do not collect $200, just GO and read!). Please feel free to review, but be gentle... Also this is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim to Boondock Saints/Connor/Murphy/Rocco or anything else that was in the movie. That's all Troy Duffy (brilliant man that he is). I do not have any claim or rights to any song lyrics or titles that I use. Make This Go On Forever is all Snow Patrol. Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You is all Led Zeppelin. All I can lay claim to is Kher, Ava and any other OC or plot line that isn't in the film, which we are now entering so things may look a little familiar...

**Chapter 41 (Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You):**

"_It was really, really good... You made me happy every single day... But now... I've got to go away!"_

Ava and I sat at our kitchen table, Duffy standing across from us, leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell is happening?" I finally asked, breaking the silence we had been caught in since he had pulled us away from the scene.

"You weren't supposed to be there today," Duffy replied, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry, we missed that memo," Ava snapped.

"Why the hell were you there?" he asked, his voice heavy with exasperation.

"What? Rocco was only friends with _them_?" I asked. "Why _wouldn't_ we be there? It wasn't like it was a closed trial!"

"Do either of you have any idea how dangerous this could be for you? If you're associated with them?" Duffy pushed, moving to sit across from us.

Ava scoffed and I snorted. "We're already associated with them, _Detective_," Ava replied, an edge to her tone.

Duffy sighed and shook his head.

"Where are they?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"They're gone," he replied.

"That's what you told us three months ago and guess what? They were _here_. The _whole_ time," Ava snarled.

Duffy reached into his pockets and pulled out two envelopes and two velvet boxes sliding them across the table. Ava's box was long and thin, her envelope purple. Mine was small, a burgundy envelope with it. My breath caught in my throat as I realized the only thing that could be in my own box. "Wha...?" I breathed.

"What is all this?" Ava whispered.

"They wanted you to have these. I was supposed to give them to you after the trial... after we knew they were gone," he explained. "Like I said, you weren't supposed to be at the courthouse today." He stood from the table. "I'll leave you both to look these things over. But don't try to search for the boys. You won't find them. I can promise you that."

Neither of us noticed as he walked out of the apartment, our focus completely on our respective letter and gift.

"Should we..." Ava trailed off.

I managed to glance over at her. "I don't think I can do this alone," I murmured.

She nodded slowly. We each took a deep breath and grabbed our jewelry boxes. "You first," I whispered. She bit her lower lip and opened the box. Inside was a delicate white gold charm bracelet. A celtic cross, a heart and a clover were already in place.

"Oh God," she breathed, her voice thick.

I shuddered. "It's beautiful," I told her, my own throat clogged. "Never thought Murphy would have such good taste."

"Your turn," she murmured, wiping a tear from her eye.

I turned my focus to the velvet box gripped in my hands. They began to shake as I slowly opened it. My mouth opened in a silent sob as I took in the ring inside. White gold with a princess cut diamond, a tiny emerald on each side.

"Oh Jesus," Ava breathed, her hand on her chest.

"He was..." I trailed off, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"That's an engagement ring," Ava whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the tears continuing to flow. I heard Ava pick up her letter and carefully tear open the envelope. With a shaky voice, she began to read.

"_Ava,_

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't be writing you this in a letter. You deserve a proper good-bye, but some things can't be helped. I have to leave. Will I be back? I honestly don't know. I wish I could tell you I would, but I can't. I honestly don't know what the future holds for us. I know I want you in it, but I can't put you in that situation. Don't think it's because I don't love you. The good Lord knows I do. I know I don't say it much, but I do. I can tell you this much. If there's a way for me to have both you and this life and keep you completely safe, I will find it._

_I sent you this letter with your birthday gift. I realize it's a couple months late and I am sorry for that. I got a little distracted, I guess. Hope you like it. You're a hard lass to shop for! _

_I wish I could tell you where I'm going but I can't. It's safer for you not to know. Take care of Kherington and let her take care of you. You're my best girl. Stay that way._

_I love you, lass. Don't forget that._

_Murphy"_

She folded the letter and put it back in the envelope before turning to me, wiping a tear from her eye. She lightly pushed my letter towards me.

"I don't think I can," I whispered.

"Do you want me to?" she asked.

I nodded slowly.

Ava sighed and picked up the letter and carefully pulled the paper from it.

"_Kher,_

_Fuck me, I'm sorry it came to this. The last thing I ever wanted to do was leave you alone. But I can't stay. Murphy and I have to go. I don't know if we'll be able to come back. Don't think this means I don't love you, because the Lord knows I do. I love you so much, it's killing me. But I have to stick with Da and Murph. I have to do this. For God and for Rocco._

_I hope my gift to you wasn't too shocking. I had planned to give that to you months ago and in the right way, but time slipped away. But I want you to have it. It's yours. Who knows if you would have said yes, but I'll just assume you would have. If things manage to work out... well, best not to think about that in case they can't. Don't want to make this harder._

_I want to ask you to wait for me... but I won't do that to you, especially since I don't know if there's anything left for you to wait for. So the most I can ask is don't forget what we had. And don't think that it didn't mean everything to me. _

_I'll always love you._

_Conn"_

I wiped at my cheeks viciously as Ava gently laid down the letter. We sat in silence for several beats before Ava pulled out her bracelet. I stiffly helped her put it on her wrist before turning back to my own box. I pulled the ring out with shaky hands and looked at it. I moved to put it on my left ring finger but found I just couldn't, as if my body knew to reject it under the circumstances. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before setting the ring back in the box. I reached around my neck and unclasped the necklace, my hands shaking. I picked the ring back up and slipped it over the chain to join the cross. I held the necklace out to Ava, still in silence. She took it and motioned for me to turn around. I did and felt as she slipped the jewelry around my neck, quickly clasping it, her hand patting my back gently. I turned back around and stared blankly into the apartment, Ava doing the same.

"So..." she finally breathed, breaking the silence.

I looked over at her.

"What happens now?" she asked, her eyes meeting mine.

I swallowed heavily. "I guess we try to move on."

She nodded and forced a smile before we pulled each other into a hug, collapsing into sobs. Tomorrow, we'd be better. We just had to make it through today.

**AN2:** _Conspicuously Shrouded-It is really bittersweet, isn't it? I want this story to go on forever, but I know it can't! I'm so appreciative of each and every one of your comments and I'm go happy that you loved this story! Thank you for sticking with me and making this journey with me! I hope you stick around for when I manage to post the sequel! I guess it's not quite over yet! _

_iforgiveyou-Well, I'm glad your hopes were answered! I can't let ConKher and Murphy & Ava (can't think of a cute couply name for them) like this! I know this ending is heartbreaking, but it's not completely over! Promise! Thank you for sticking with me and always giving me such enjoyable reviews! And I've never loved being a wench more! :) _

_Alessandra-I hope you still love me! I know this ending probably isn't what you hoped for, but it's only over for now! The sequel is on its' way! I love you for your reviews! You are awesome! :)_

_My Anonymous Reviewer #1-Chapter 39... I love and hate it at the same time. I think it's one of my better ones but it's just such a heartbreaker. Thank you, though. I hoped to convey their emotions and make the reader feel it with them. _

_My Anonymous Reviewer #2-No Ireland trip just yet... but their story isn't over! Haha, if I can make this story into a trilogy/series, I will do what I can. I'll write until I run out of ideas, ha. For now though, I can promise you a part two definitely. I don't want it to end either! I'm so, so glad you enjoyed it. It means so much! And wow, a favorite of all time? That is amazing, thank you!_

_Lucy-I will hold you to that! Ha! I am doing a sequel! It's not going to be immediate because I want to make sure the quality is as good (if not better) than this one was. I am working on it though, so it is coming! Omg, thank you so much for the compliments! If I can find a story to tell, I will tell it! Your reviews are so sweet and thank you so much for loving this so much! You are WONDERFUL!_

_Valerie E. Mackin-What am I gonna do now that I don't have anymore to give you to review? ;-) I will have a sequel at some point... maybe that works? Thank you for your consistent reviews. It means so much!_

___Well guys... that's it... for now. As my best friend said who just recently read this... "You better be writing a sequel... no one likes an ending like 'The Break Up'!" So my faithful followers, I am furiously working away at giving you a sequel. However, like with this story, I don't want to start posting until I have a finished product to ensure I don't get stuck and leave you hanging. I have at least half written and I work on it daily so I promise it's coming. The one thing I will say is that the second movie seems much more difficult to stick the girls into, not sure why. So, it may end up being a bit more of an AU piece, I don't know. Please feel free to PM me or comment any ideas you have/storylines you might like to see. I can't promise I'll use them, but I welcome any and all ideas that could help inspire._

_One final time (for now) I want to thank each and every one of you that took the time to read this. I want to thank each and every person that reviewed. I want to thank everyone that added this story or me to their favorite/alert lists. I honestly expected -5 people to read this and any comments I received to be negative. I am so overwhelmed with how well received this story was. I can't even put into words how wonderful it feels to put something out there and have even one person appreciate/enjoy/love what I've done and the fact that it seems I can count them on fingers and maybe even toes? Just... wow. Talk about a natural high! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you all so much and I promise you haven't seen the last of me! Just be patient with me!_

_I just want to take this time to thank the following one last time (I know, you're probably like "SHUT UP ALREADY AND WRITE!): _

_**PixiePhotos, DTSGuru, Valerie E. Mackin, Rhanon Brodie, iforgiveyou, WinglessFairy, "Alessandra", Conspicuously Shrouded, SaraLostInes, "Lucy", Are You Afraid Yet, CapnJen, His Chaos Princess, 0netflixme0, meb1313, ModernDayJuneCleaver, TheBaconMaker, and my sprinkle of Anonnies...**  
_

_You all are wonderful. Thank you. I want to send you all flowers and cookies and love. You took the time to hit a button, whether it was the review/favorite/alert and I just can't tell you how amazing I think you all are for loving this in some way._

_ DeDe _


End file.
